War of the Gods
by UVBlueBerns
Summary: CJ, a teenager from Miami, is sent with his best friend to Spira. Will they help Yuna and her friends? And what's this, the best friend has been here before? WTF! ANY REVIEWS WOULD BE APPRECIATED!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Arrival

The heat was intense in Miami, even though it was only ten in the morning. A young man walked down the sidewalk next to a small harbor. He had a blue bandana keeping his blue streaked black hair out of his face, a white muscle shirt that clung to his athletic frame, black swim trunks with white skulls, and black sandals. Around his neck was a black leather choker with a metal guitar pick. Blue eyes stared out at the boats in the harbor from behind dark sunglasses. In one hand he paper bag with several bottles of liquor, and in the other was the handle to a large drink cooler full of beer.

"Yo, CJ!" The young man looked toward the far end of the docks where another young man stood waving at him. The man looked to be the same build as CJ, with the exception of slightly broader shoulders. A folded orange bandana kept his spiky orange hair out of his eyes. The man had on yellow swimming trunks that had an orange stripe going down each thigh and a matching yellow tank top. He stood on the deck of a large white boat. The boat was fifty feet from bow to stern and thirty feet from port to starboard. She had a two foot thick black line that ran around right below the deck. On the back end, in big white letters was written _'The Zephyr'_.

"Hurry up and get your ass down here, ya?" The man yelled.

"Would you stop shouting before I have to fry your ass again Chappu?" CJ called out.

"But it's so much fun to annoy ya brudda!" Chappu shouted with a cheeky grin.

CJ muttered under his breath as he walked down the dock to _The_ _Zephyr_. While it was really his parents boat, he and Chappu had convinced his parents to let them name it after they bought it. CJ stepped onto _The Zephyr _and took a deep breath as he stretched. He and Chappu had been planning on this get away for several months and now they had the chance to leave, if only for a week. He carried the cooler and the paper bag to the kitchen and pulled two bottles out before heading back up.

"God it's great to be out here again!" CJ said as he tossed a Lager to Chappu.

"You can say that again brudda." Chappu replied as he twisted off the cap.

"Here's to the start of a great summer!" CJ said as he raised his bottle.

"And to a great week at sea!" Chappu said enthusiastically.

The two friends looked at each other and grinned. They were going to have the time of their lives.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

CJ had driven _The Zephyr_ five miles out to sea to a pre-determined location. As they drew closer, they could see seven other boats. Two were smaller than _The Zephyr_, three were the same size or bigger, and the last two were houseboats in the center with the other boats forming a half circle around them. CJ eased up on the throttle and slowed down as he drew closer. He and Chappu heard a shriek and watched one of their classmates, Susan Johnson, get thrown off the top of a house boat. It was like this every year. The graduating class of their high school would be invited to a week long party out at sea by the previous graduates. The entire week was nothing but a non-stop party. There was booze, music, and most important: women, mostly single women from their class.

Chappu clapped CJ on the back and grinned. "This is gonna be the best week of our lives, ya?"

CJ pumped his fist in the air and yelled "Fuck yeah!"

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

Later that night the party _really _started. Chappu and CJ swam to the larger of the two houseboats and climbed aboard. They could hear music from the top level and headed up after eating some food. As they got to the top, they watched as the hottest girls in their classes were grinding against each other as they danced to the music. Chappu tapped CJ's shoulder and pointed.

"Look bro, there's Rylee and she's all alone! Ask her to dance!" CJ looked to where Chappu was pointing. Rylee was standing by herself sipping on a beer. She had graduated the year before and was one of the alumni throwing the party. She had also been quite interested in CJ before graduation.

CJ tried to protest but he was pushed by Chappu. He glared at his friend who just gave him the thumbs up before heading off to dance with some girls. Rylee looked up with a smile as CJ walked over.

"Oh hey CJ, what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you would like to dance?" CJ asked slowly. He looked calm but on the inside he was nervous.

She smiled. "Of course!" She stood up and pulled him to the 'dance floor' as the music changed to a slower song. Rylee wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her hips before moving closer and closer, swaying to the music. CJ closed his eyes and took a deep breath, savoring the smell of the perfume Rylee was wearing. After several minutes she pulled away slightly and looked up, giving him a dazzling smile.

"What?" He asked curiously. Her smile got bigger as she stood on her toes and kissed him deeply. His eyes widened in shock but before he knew it, he was returning the kiss. They broke apart as the music ended and they were both red from lack of air. Then the music changed into a faster, more upbeat song. After several songs Rylee pulled CJ over to the bar.

"So what made you do that?" CJ asked as he poured them both a shot. They took their shots before Rylee answered.

"You already know I've liked you for a while." She said with a wink. "This just seemed like the best time to show it."

CJ grinned before pouring another shot. A couple hours later, most of the people had past out or gone to their own boats. CJ had just turned off the music when Rylee grabbed his hand and pulled him downstairs towards the deck. She pulled off her shirt and pants then dove in the water.

When she surfaced she flipped her hair back and CJ a seductive grin. "Why don't we finish the party at your boat?"

He grinned and followed her in. They swam to _The Zephyr _where she immediately took him to the bedroom.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

For CJ and Chappu, the week had gone by quickly. Too quickly for their tastes. CJ took a sip of his last Boston Lager as he eased _The Zephyr _away from the other boats, waving at Rylee as he left. She blew him a kiss before disappearing in the houseboat. He looked off onto the deck and saw Chappu at the front of the boat staring off into space. Even though he wasn't facing toward the top deck, CJ had a good idea what his friend was thinking about.

"Hey, Chappu!" CJ called out. "What's the matter bro?"

"It's nothing." Chappu replied.

CJ snorted. "Bullshit. You were thinking about them again, weren't you?"

"It's been four years brudda. Four years since Sin sent me here from Djose. Four damn years…"

"It's not your fault."

"I know, but that doesn't make it any easier, ya?"

CJ shrugged. "Shit happens bro, shit happens. At least you made the best of it."

Chappu chuckled. "I'm still surprised you and your parents found me."

It was CJ's turn to chuckle. "Yeah I am too. But I'm happy we-"He was cut off as a large wave slammed into the side of the boat, knocking Chappu off his feet. CJ looked to the port side and his eyes widened in shock. He watched as three _huge_ fins emerged from the water, heading right for them.

"What the _fuck_ are those?" CJ shouted as he pointed at the fins. Each one had to be over 1000 feet tall and was a sickly yellow color. In front of the fins were two large, white horns.

"It's Sin!" Chappu shouted in disbelief.

"What? I thought Sin was in Spira!"

"It is, but this one is different! It has three fins; where as the one in Spira only has two! Plus, this one has horns, but other than that, this is Sin!"

"Well we need to get the hell out of here!" CJ said as he punched the throttle.

Chappu stood on the deck starting at the large creature. _'Sin shouldn't even be here!' _He thought.

"We're almost there!" CJ yelled. He stared forward at the docks which were quickly approaching. "I'm sorry baby." CJ whispered, not slowing down. _The Zephyr_'s hull crunched as it slammed into the dock, sending the two best friends to the floor. They quickly stood up and leapt out of the boat before bolting down the dock. They watched as buildings, cars, boats, and people all around them were sucked into the sky above Sin.

"Watch out!" CJ shouted a warning but it was too late. A large piece of wood flew through the air and smashed into Chappu, sending him crashing to the ground. Before CJ had a chance to help him, he was sucked into the air.

"Shit! Chappu!" CJ screamed as he watched his best friend fly into the air. He grabbed onto a wooden pole and held on for dear life, but it was in vain as the pole broke. Both the pole and CJ were pulled into the sky. CJ's last thought were _'If I don't make it out of this alive, I'm frying God's ass!'_

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

"Do you think he's ok?" A male voice asked.

"I think so. I healed all his physical injuries." A female voice answered.

"Hey it looks like he's coming around, ya?" A second male voice said.

CJ slowly opened his eyes. He winced at the bright light and covered his eyes with one of his hands and sat up slowly. When his eyes adjusted to the light, he looked at the people around him. The first was a young man, probably around CJ's age. He had spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing black overalls that were missing the right leg, a yellow jacket that exposed his muscular chest, and an odd looking metal arm guard that encompassed his whole left arm.

Sitting next to him was a young woman with shoulder length brown hair who also looked to be CJ's age and had one blue eye and one green eye. She was wearing what looked like bandages wrapped around her waist and chest and up around her neck with a black shirt underneath. She had a sash wrapped around her waist and stomach that was tied in a bow on her back, and two white sleeve-like pieces of cloth tied on her arm with a drawstring.

The last person was a man who looked to be in his early twenties and had orange hair that came up into a horn on the front of his head. He had on a headband and was wearing a yellow uniform similar to the young man, but the man wore no shirt.

"Ugh…where am I?" CJ asked as he slowly pushed himself to a sitting position.

"You're on Kilika Island." The orange haired man said.

"Kilika? Is that one of the Florida keys?" CJ asked.

"Florida? You must have gotten too close to Sin's toxin brudda." CJ's eyes darted to the orange haired man. His eyes widened, the man looked like an older Chappu!

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"Christopher Jackson, but everyone calls me CJ." CJ replied.

"I'm Yuna, this is Tidus" She pointed at the blonde man "And this is-"

"Wakka." CJ finished for her. Their eyes widened in shock.

"How'd you know that?" Tidus asked incredulously.

"I know his brother, Chappu."

"What?" Wakka shouted.

"Yeah. Chappu's my best friend." CJ told him with a grin.

"You mean he's alive?" Wakka asked, grabbing CJ's shoulders.

"He was the last time I saw him."

Wakka collapsed in a nearby chair. "He's alive… I knew it…" He whispered. They all looked up as a woman with black hair and a dress with a lot of belts walked through the door.

"Wakka. There is someone you need to see." She said her voice cracking.

"What do you…" Wakka trailed off as he saw another figure walk through the door. His eyes widened and filled with tears. "Chappu."

"Hey big brudda." Chappu said.

"It's really you?" Wakka asked.

Chappu walked forward and pulled his brother into a tight embrace. "It's really me."

CJ leaned over to Yuna. "Told you so." He whispered.

Wakka half laughed and half cried as he held on to his brother as if he were afraid he would disappear if he let go. CJ just grinned. He knew that Chappu thought he would never see his brother again. Several minutes later Chappu looked to a grinning CJ.

"How ya feelin' brudda?"

"I'm feeling a little nauseous after the not so manly hug fest." He laughed as Chappu punched him in the arm. A tap on the long lost brother's shoulder made him turn to see an extremely angry gothic-looking woman.

"Looks like you've got some explaining to do bro." CJ commented.

Chappu scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly as the black haired woman said "Yes you do."

"You know I missed you too Lulu!" Chappu said as he tried to hug her.

"Stop avoided the answer that we _will_ get eventually." Lulu said angrily as she pushed him away.

"Those of you standing might want to sit down." CJ told the group and made sit down motions with his hands.

Chappu cleared his throat. "It all started after I went with the Crusaders to fight Sin. We headed to Djose. Everything was going according to plan, until Sin unleashed the most powerful fiends we'd ever fought. I was on the front line when Sin began sucking everything into the sky, just like here in Kilika. When I woke up, I thought I was going to die, but luckily CJ and his parents found me. They took me in and let me live them. They sent me to school with CJ to learn sciences, mathematics, languages, reading, writing and various other classes. We recently graduated from high school and were invited to a week long party at sea. On our way back we were attacked by Sin, or something extremely close to it."

"What do you mean you were attacked by Sin?" Wakka asked.

"How else do you think we ended up here?" Chappu replied.

"How did Sin come to your world?" Lulu asked.

"As of now, we have no idea." CJ said with a shrug.

Lulu turned to him. "Who are you?" She asked.

"The name is CJ." He replied.

"Hey! Shut your ass up, I'm trying to tell a story here, ya?" Chappu snapped.

"But you just finished!" CJ stated.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Everyone sweat dropped as they watched the two friends argue. The same thought was running through their heads: _'Will these two ever shut up?'. _After a loud _'Ahem' _from Lulu the two stopped fighting.

"What?" CJ asked.

"Now that we know you're okay and not going to die, we need to leave. Yuna is on a very important journey." Lulu told the two friends.

"What journey?" Chappu asked curiously.

"Yuna is a Summoner." Wakka informed them proudly. "We, as in Lulu, Kimahri, and myself, are her guardians."

"That sounds pretty cool." CJ said with a big smile. "Could me and Chappu join you guys? You know, as Guardians?"

Wakka and Lulu shared a look before Wakka started laughing. "No offense little brudda, but we don't know if you have skills with any weapons. Only the strongest, most trusted warriors are chosen by Summoners to protect them. Chappu can come with us 'cuz Lulu and me know he can fight."

CJ narrowed his eyes. "How about we make a deal. If I can beat you or Lulu in a fight, then I join you guys as a Guardian. If not, I'll travel with you to the next large city then we'll go our separate ways. Deal?"

Wakka chuckled as he shook CJ's hand. "You got a deal brudda. You'll fight Lulu. Outside, five minutes."

"Sounds good to me!" CJ stood up and stretched before pushing past the Blitzball player and the black mage. As they followed the young man outside, Chappu walked next to Lulu.

"You may be one of the strongest black mages I know, but you won't win. You won't even stand a chance." Was all he said before he walked off down the dock leading to the beach.

Several minutes later CJ and Lulu stood facing each other on the beach with Yuna, Tidus, Wakka, Chappu, and a large blue lion creature who CJ had been told was Kimahri. As he watched Lulu, he brought his hand up to his neck and fingered the metal guitar pick.

"Any time you're ready." He said with a cheeky grin.

Lulu's eyes narrowed then raised her hand. "Thundara!"

CJ's eyebrows raised as a large lightning bolt shot towards him, but made no effort to move. As it hit him Wakka clapped his hands together. "Well, looks like it's already over. Too bad, I was hoping for an actual fight."

"Oh, this is just getting started brudda." Chappu said with a knowing look and pointed at CJ. Wakka's eyes widened.

"What in the name of Yevon?" He trailed off as CJ was still in the same place and didn't look like he had been hit with a high power spell. He actually looked like he had just woken up from a long, relaxing nap.

CJ grinned and wiped his hair out of his face. "Aww, that's all you got? Well how about this!" He went through a very short, quick set of kata's ending with his foot slamming against the sand. The result was a large wave of sand shooting forward at the mage. Lulu's eyes widened as she jumped out of the way. She rolled to her feet and cast another spell.

"Fira!" This time a large fireball shot towards CJ who was still grinning. He put his hand out and caught the fireball then threw it right back at its caster.

"Watera!" Lulu's next spell hit the fireball, causing a large amount of mist to cover their small beachfront battlefield. She moved around warily until the mist cleared revealing that her opponent had gone missing. Red eyes searched all around the beach and the nearby forest but to no avail.

"Wakka! Did you see where he went?" Lulu asked as she started to turn around, but found out she couldn't move. She looked down to see her body, from her feet to chest, was covered in sand preventing her from moving. From behind her CJ emerged from the sand holding a dark brown knife that he put up to her throat.

"Do you give up?" He asked quietly. Lulu narrowed her eyes and nodded. "Yes. I concede defeat." Suddenly the sand fell from around her body and the knife in CJ's hand dissolved to sand that fell through his fingers. He gave a large grin before scratching the back of his head.

"Looks like I'm coming with you guys!" The brunette said happily.

Yuna, Wakka, Tidus, Chappu, and Kimahri quickly joined the pair. "Before I agree to accept you as one of my Guardians, you must tell me one thing." Yuna said Chappu gave CJ a high five.

"Yeah? What do you wanna know?" CJ asked.

"How in the name of Yevon did you use those spells? Are you a mage?" The Summoner asked excitedly.

CJ sweat dropped and stepped back from the over excited Summoner. "Uh, no. I'm no mage. I'm an elemental!" As he finished he jumped in the air and threw up a fist.

Everyone but Chappu stared at him with a look that clearly said 'WTF".

CJ sighed and explained. "An elemental is a person who has the ability to create and control an element or elements."

"So you can control an element?" Lulu asked.

"Not just one. I can manipulate earth, wind, fire, water, ice, and to a greater extent, lightning." He replied cheerfully before changing the subject. "So am I a Guardian now or what?"

Yuna nodded and smiled. "Yes, I accept you as one of my Guardians."

"Great!" CJ smiled and did a small handshake with Chappu. "What's on the agenda now?"

"Well, we're headed to the Kilika Temple." Yuna said.

"Kilika Temple?"

"Yuna's a Summoner, ya?" Chappu said as he walked over to his friend's side. "She's on her pilgrimage. I've told you about that before, right?"

"Oh yeah! That's cool. So they" He pointed at Lulu, Tidus, Wakka, and Kimahri "are her Guardians?"

"Yeah we are." Wakka said. "Except for Tidus here." He put the kid in a headlock.

"Hey cut it out!" Tidus cried as he struggled to get away.

"We can discuss this later." Lulu said impatiently. "But for now we need to get to the temple."

"You're right. Let's go everyone!" Yuna said as everyone on the path through the forest.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

"Are we there yet?" CJ whined as he shot another flying fiend with lightning.

"No, and if you keep asking I'll hit you with a Blizzara!" Lulu said. After the first hour CJ would be asking "Are we there yet?" every five minutes. By Yevon, he was like a little child! It had slowly but surely been chipping at her well placed emotionless mask.

"But this forest is so boring! The only fun I've had was when we fought the 'Ochi' fiend!"

"If you don't shut up I will personally feed you to a Sinspawn!" Lulu shouted. Chappu, Wakka, and Yuna all looked at her in surprise. They had hardly ever heard her shout.

CJ stopped and turned to Chappu. "What's a 'Sinspawn'?"

"A Sinspawn is a powerful fiend left behind by Sin after it attacks. It is best to dispatch them quickly, or else Sin returns or retrieve them." Chappu explained.

"So… these Sinspawn are a part of Sin?"

"In a manner of speaking." Chappu pointed. "Look! We're almost out!"

CJ looked ahead and whooped. "It's about damn time!" and then had to dodge a large icicle from Lulu.

"I don't think she likes you very much." Chappu whispered in his friend's ear.

"What ever gave you that idea?" CJ whispered back.

CJ stretched as they all reached the bottom of the steps. "It's nice to _finally_ be out of that forest!" He winced as his back popped.

"High Summoner Ohalland use to practice here. He was a great blitzer, ya know?" Wakka said in a reverent tone.

"I'll race you all to the top!" Tidus shouted.

Tidus, Wakka, and the Aurochs, who they had met up with after entering the forest, lined up in a row at the base of the stairs.

Yuna stood off to the side and raised her arm. "Ready? Set?" She turned and took off up the stairs laughing.

"Hey, wait!" Tidus called out as he and Wakka chased after her.

Chappu and CJ chuckled as they walked up the stairs, with Lulu and Kimahri following behind. As they reached the next set of stairs one of the Aurochs, Lodda, came yelling down the stairs.

"Sinspawn!" He screamed in fear as he past the group of four coming up the stairs.

"Looks like you already get to fight a Sinspawn brudda!" Chappu said as he clapped CJ on the back. "Let's go!"

As they ran up the stairs, they could hear the roars of the Sinspawn. When they reached the platform, CJ had to duck as Wakka went flying over his head and down the stairs. He looked up in time to roll away as a large green tentacle smashed into the ground where he had been standing. CJ stood up and inhaled.

"Grand Fireball!" He said as he exhaled. Fire spewed from his mouth, forming a large fireball that slammed into the tentacle, burning from the rest of the hand which was sticking up from the ground. He looked toward the hand and saw Kimahri slice off another tentacle with his spear. CJ stuck out his arms, forming a ball of fire in one hand and a small tornado around the other.

"Wildfire!" The fire and wind shot out, merging together to become a large, powerful flamethrower that burned the hand into ash, causing it to erupt into pyreflies. With help from CJ and Kimahri, Lulu and Chappu were able to dispatch the second hand without any more problems, while Valefor, who had been summoned by Yuna and Tidus were working of taking out the body with little success. Chappu, CJ, Kimahri, and Lulu formed a half circle with Yuna and Tidus around the Sinspawn. Yuna healed them as they took up positions.

Before anyone had the chance to attack, the Sinspawn let out a poisonous purple mist that quickly engulfed the group. CJ reacted quickly, using wind to blow the mist away but it was too late. Everyone already started feeling the effects. They grew pale as the fell to the ground, weakened by the poison. They felt the ground rumble as the Sinspawn's armor gave way, exposing the large, sickly green mushroom like body. Its hands had large tentacle-like fingers. It roared as it backhanded Chappu, sending him flying into Kimahri and propelling them across the platform.

CJ concentrated and formed a ball of water the size of a blitzball and threw it at the Sinspawn's head. It roared again as it turned to him. It raised one of its hands, intending on ending CJ's existence, then a blitzball covered in lightning soared over CJ's head, slamming into the hand. Wakka ran over to him and tossed him a remedy.

"Drink it!" Wakka told him as the blitzball player launched his blitzball at the large fiend again. CJ did as he was told and tried not to gag at the foul taste, but felt the effects almost immediately.

"It's time to end this." CJ whispered as he stood up and raised his arms to the sky. Dark clouds covered the sky and several bolts of lightning shot down strait to CJ's arms that were acting like lightning rods. Sparks could be seen jumping from his body. He pulled his arms to his side and focused, charging the lightning to an even higher voltage.

"Blitzkrieg!" CJ thrust his arms out towards the Sinspawn, launching thick blue bolts of lightning from his body. The Sinspawn screeched and thrashed around in pain as the thousands of volts short circuited its brain. It fell to the ground with a terrific crash and its body faded and became pyreflies.

"Take that bitch." CJ said victoriously as he collapsed to one knee. "I think I'm gonna take a nap." Then he fell to the ground unconscious.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

'_Am I dead?' _CJ thought as he floated in a cloudy white abyss.

"**You are not dead… yet."** A deep booming voice said from all directions.

"Who are you?" CJ called out. _'Where are you?'_

"**I am God. Well at least one of them. I'm the most powerful though. Call me Marduk." **The voice said, then as an after thought **"I am everywhere, just so you know."**

"Can you-"

"**Read your thoughts? Yes."** Marduk sounded smug.

"Why am I here?"

The clouds cleared as CJ came down on a large stone platform.

"**You are here because I must discuss a few things with you."**

"Like what?"

"**Nothing really, just the reason you're here and why Sin is in your world." **Marduk said nonchalantly.

"Why don't you show yourself, then we'll talk."

"**Very well." **

CJ watched as Marduk materialized in front of him. He was 6' 1" and had brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a white robe with white pants. The robe was tied with a white sash.

"**Why don't you sit down?" **The god gestured to the side. CJ looked over and saw a leather recliner. He shrugged and sat down. **"Now then, where should I begin?"**

"You could always start with why I'm here."

Marduk rubbed his hands together. **"Very well. Do you want the long version or the short version?"**

"The short version please."

"**Alright. It all began many millennia ago when a god by the name of Yu Yevon led an uprising against me and the other gods. We defeated him, bound his powers and banished him to a prison planet where he quickly grew in power among the demons. They began to form their own societies and governments. Can you guess what they named their country?"**

"Spira?"

"**Very good! I placed the demigod Sin on the planet to keep an eye on Yevon, but that turned out to be a huge mistake. Yevon used what powers he had to manipulate Sin and use him for his own plans. He turned Sin into a mindless puppet and used him to attack this world 1000 years ago. Since then, Summoners have always tried to defeat Sin. Only a few have succeeded."**

"If they succeeded in defeating Sin, then why is it still here?"

"**Because Sin is a demigod, he can only be killed by other demigods, gods, or demons."**

"How did the previous Summoners defeat Sin?"

"**They gained the Final Aeon."**

"What's an Aeon?"

"**An Aeon is a Fayth. The Fayth are the souls of people who have been killed by Sin."**

"So what's so special about the Final Aeon?"

"**The Final Aeon in the most powerful Aeon a Summoner can acquire. The final summoning is where a Summoner summons the Final Aeon to fight Sin. Once Sin is defeated, the Aeon turns on the Summoner and kills him or her."**

"You say that Summoners defeat Sin, yet you say that is can't be killed unless it's by another god. You're fucking confusing."

Marduk chuckled. **"You can only destroy Sin's body, not his spirit. Destroy the spirit, and Sin dies for good."** Marduk turned serious. **"You must not let Yuna gain the Final Aeon. If she does, Sin will return."**

"How do I fit in all of this?"

"**You will be trained by a member of my council, Raijin the God of Lightning, to aid Yuna in defeating Sin."**

"So let me get this straight. You want a god to train me so I can help Yuna in defeating Sin, without the help of the Final Aeon, which would only give Sin a new body."

"**That's correct."**

"So why is Sin in my world?"

"**Somehow, Yevon was able to send a piece of Sin's spirit to Earth where it was able to gain a new body."**

"So the only way to kill Sin is to destroy his spirit with the help of a god?"

"**Yeah, that's a good way to sum it up."**

"Why can't you and the gods handle this yourself?"

"**Look kid, we have rules that not even I am allowed to break. What Yevon is doing is not interfering with any our rules. I'm sorry."**

"How am I supposed to defeat Sin if its spirit it is in two different places?"

"**All will be explained in time, but now. Right now its time to wake up; your friends are worried."**

"I still have questions!" CJ called out as everything began to fade.

"**You'll have to wait until next time kid." **Marduk's voice echoed as everything went black.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

CJ shot up, eyes wide. He looked around and noticed Chappu, Wakka, and Yuna next to his bed.

"Great. My first day in Spira and I end up in bed twice." CJ complained.

"At least you're okay, right brudda?" Chappu said as he clapped his hand on CJ's back.

"Now Yuna can head to the Chamber of Fayth, ya?" Wakka said.

"What's 'Chamber of Fayth'?" CJ asked.

"The Chamber of Fayth is where Yuna can pray to the Fayth for the power to defeat Sin. If they deem her worthy, they will grant her an Aeon."

"Well, it looks like we'd better be going then." CJ said as he got out of bed.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

Hours later Chappu, CJ, Lulu, Wakka, and Kimahri stood outside the door to the Chamber of Fayth where Yuna was praying.

"God, I didn't think this would be so boring!" CJ whined.

"Honestly, I didn't think it would be either brudda." Chappu agreed.

CJ turned his head towards the door that led back where they came from.

"Something's out there." CJ said quietly. He charged up a ball of lightning in his hand as Chappu grabbed the sword he's bought in Kilika Port. They stood up; ready to attack whatever came through the door.

_Elsewhere_

Tidus wasn't having very much fun. First, the others told him that he wasn't allowed to go with them through the Cloister of Trials. Second, Donna had her Guardian Barthello put him on the lift that took him to the Cloister of Trials. Then he had to make his way through the maze. After an hour or two, he'd lost track of time a while ago. He sighed as he collapsed onto the stairs he was walking down.

"Why can't I just find the right way to this chamber!" He shouted in anger. As he started to calm down, he looked down the hall and saw a small orb floating towards him. He stood quickly and grabbed his sword in case of an attack. But it didn't come. The orb just floated around his head several times before taking off down the hallway. Once it reached the end it stopped.

"Does it want me to follow?" Tidus asked himself curiously. As if it heard his question, the orb began floating up and down. Tidus grinned and took off after it. After following the orb for several minutes he ended up in front of a large red door. He grinned as he opened it… and came face to face with Chappu's sword and CJ's lightning.

"H-Hey guys!" Tidus said nervously.

Wakka stormed over. "What in the name of Yevon do you think your doing? You're not supposed to be down here!"

Tidus scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly. "It's not my fault, really! Donna had her muscle head Guardian toss me down here!"

"Never the less, Yuna will be the one who suffers the consequences." Lulu stated.

"What do you mean?" Tidus asked.

"She could excommunicated!" Wakka nearly shouted as he threw up his arms.

Tidus looked down at the ground. "Oh…"

CJ slung his arm around the shorter boy's shoulders. "Don't worry about it. As long as no one finds out you're not a Guardian, everything should be okay."

"CJ's right. As long as Donna doesn't tell anyone, Yuna will be okay." Chappu agreed.

CJ turned to Lulu. "Hey, Lulu! When do you think Yuna is going to be done in there?"

Lulu gave him an annoyed look. "Yuna will be done when she is done. There is never an exact time on how long it takes."

"Noooooo!"

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

Several grueling hours later, the door to the Chamber of Fayth opened. Yuna stumbled out, looking very tired.

"Yuna!" CJ cried as he launched himself at her, dropping to his knees and hugging her around the waist. "You're finally out! I wasn't sure how much longer my sanity could hold!" He faked sobbing into her shirt.

Embarrassed, Yuna just patted him on the head. "I'm sorry CJ."

CJ sprang up to his feet and bolted to the door. "Freeeeeedoooooooooomm!" He screamed as he ran out the door.

Everyone sweatdropped.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

As the rest of the group exited the Cloister of Trials, they saw CJ lounging around, eating some fruit given to him by one of the priests. He looked up at them and grinned.

"Thought I'd get lost, didn't you?"

Chappu walked over to him and, without saying a word, hit him over the head and then stole some of his fruit.

"Hey you bastard, that's my fruit!" CJ yelled.

Chappu shrugged. "It looks like its mine now." CJ grumbled as Chappu happily ate the fruit.

"Are you two always like this?" Tidus asked as he walked away from the crowd that was quickly growing around Yuna.

"Yeah, it's pretty much been like this ever since we found his sorry ass in the ocean." CJ said as he finished swallowing.

"I would have hated to be your parents CJ." Tidus shook his head. "I would go crazy if I had to live with that on a constant basis.

"Oh, but now that Chappu and I are Yuna's Guardians, you _will_." CJ said with an evil smile and a dark chuckle. Tidus dropped to his knees in a praying position.

"If there is a god is up there please save me from this torment!"

"I don't think Marduk is going to help you bro." CJ took another bite of fruit.

"Who's Marduk brudda?" Chappu asked.

Realizing what he said, CJ quickly changed the subject. "Hey it looks like Yuna's ready to leave!" He jumped up and ran to the Summoners side. Tidus and a confused Chappu followed.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

By the end of the day they were back in Kilika Port and on the S.S. Winno. Later that night CJ stood out on the deck, looking up at the stars when he heard someone approach him.

"You be in bed Tidus. You and Wakka have a big day tomorrow." CJ said without looking at him.

"How'd you know it was me?" Tidus asked.

"It's a secret." Was all CJ said. Tidus broke the silence after several minutes.

"So what's it like… where you come from?"

"It's nothing special really. The city Chappu and I lived in was on the beach. We used to go out on my parents boat all the time with friends. We had actually just gone to a week long party on the ocean before Sin Two showed up."

"It sounds like fun."

"It really was. All we did for the whole week was drink beer, listen to music and get laid. It was the best week of my life." CJ let out a blissful sigh. "I would have the chance to do it again next year too but…"

"But what?" Tidus asked

"Never mind. So, Wakka told me that you're not from Spira. At least, not in this time."

"Sin attacked Zanarkand… 1000 years ago. I was playing blitzball when it happened. I didn't know what to do. Then my _old man's_ friend," He said old man like it was something foul. "He found me. We fought and fought and fought. I saw people dead and dying around me as he and I ran. Eventually there was this black hole type of thing in the sky. Auron talked to it. He _talked _to it, then he told me that 'this is where my story begins'. I woke up in some old ruins. I had to fight some almost humanoid fish and a huge sea beast before I managed to make it somewhere safe, but even that place wasn't safe enough. A large lizard-like fiend attacked me and it would have killed me too, except some people saved me. This girl, Rikku, and her brothers saved me and took me onboard their ship. I helped them activate some ruins under the sea, and then Sin attacked. I was thrown overboard. I woke up in the ocean, not far from the Besaid beach, which is where I met Wakka." Tidus finished his story with a depressed sigh. "If I were home right now, I would probably be playing blitzball or at a party."

CJ patted him on the back. "It's tough, being pulled from your home. You, me, Chappu, we all know what it feels like. Back home I had my boat, my dog, and my parents." Then CJ swore. "Joey is probably making a mess of my house right now!"

"Is Joey your dog?"

"Yep. Best damn dog there ever was, except for he's one of the laziest mother fuckers I know. I blame that on Chappu." CJ chuckled before turning to Tidus. "You should go catch some shut eye; you'll need it for tomorrow."

"You're probably right. Thanks for the chat CJ." Tidus waved as he headed downstairs to their rooms. CJ leaned against the railing and stared at the stars. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

Tidus stared in awe as the S.S. Winno drew closer to Luca.

"The only city I've ever seen that's bigger than this was Zanarkand!" He said in awe.

"Meh, its nothing." CJ said as he looked at his fingernails. "New York is bigger. So is Hong Kong. Right Chappu?"

"Damn straight. But this city looks to be on par with Miami in terms of size brudda." Chappu said as he gazed out at the city.

"I thought all cities in Spira were small like Besaid and Kilika." Tidus said.

"Well, most of them are. Sin is attracted to large cities." Yuna said.

"Then what's to stop it from showing up here?" CJ asked questioningly.

"That's what the Crusaders are here for." Chappu said. "They were formed 800 years ago by the great warrior Mi'ihen to fight Sin."

"Sounds like a tough job." CJ turned back to gaze at Luca.

When they docked at the port, they waited as announcers introduced the three Blitzball teams: the Luca Goers, the Kilika Beasts, and the Besaid Aurochs. The Goers were standing around, signing autographs for fans when Tidus jumped up on some crates with a megaphone.

"Stop right there Goers!" He called out, getting the attention of the team and the crowd. "You may be smiling now, but not for long! You see, this year us Aurochs are taking the cup! Hahaha haha!" Tidus cackled before jumping off the crates.

"What the hell was that?" CJ asked.

Tidus shrugged. "I was trying to intimidate them."

"We sure stood out though." An Auroch said.

"Yeah, we were on the sphere!" One of the Aurochs said.

Then a citizen ran past yelling "Grand Maester Mika is here, in Dock 3!"

"Mika? Maester?" Tidus asked as they began walking towards Dock 3.

"Maester Mika is the leader of all the people of Spira. He's come all the way from Bevelle. The tournament is being held to honor his fifty years as Maester." Lulu said.

"Wow, over fifty years? Shouldn't he have retired a long time ago?" CJ asked.

"Hey, mind your mouth now!" Wakka chastised him.

"Let's all go see him!" Yuna said.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

"I can't see a thing!" Tidus complained as he tried to look over the crowd.

"Would you like me to find you a box?" CJ teased.

"Oh shut up," Tidus snapped.

"Shhh!" Wakka hissed.

They saw a band playing as the guards came down the ramp, followed by a tall, spiky blue haired man with strange tattoo's on both sides of his chest.

"Is that a Guado?" CJ heard someone ask.

"Who could it be?" Another person whispered.

"Isn't that, Maester Seymour?" A man asked.

Seymour turned around and bowed, everyone following his as he performed the blitzball sign for victory as an elderly man with a white beard clad in black and red robes walked down the ramp.

"People of Spira, I thank you for your generous welcome. Rise Maester Seymour and all of you as well. I present to you, the son of Maester Jyscal Guado who departed for the Farplane a fortnight past. As some of you may already know, he has already been ordained a Maester of Yevon."

"I am Seymour Guado." Seymour began. "I am honored to receive the title of Maester. In life, my father Jyscal worked to foster friendship between man and Guado. I vow to carry one his legacy and fulfill my duties as Maester to the best of my abilities." Everyone bowed as the Maester finished his speech.

"Hmph." Tidus said, earning a smack from Wakka.

"You two," He said looking at Tidus and CJ "Bow your heads."

CJ saw as Maester Seymour watched Yuna, who gave a small gasp. Seymour smirked as he turned and walked away.

"He really psyches you up, ya?" Wakka said enthusiastically.

"That guy is so full of shit." CJ said. "He reminds me of the classic bad guys from my old video games where he seems to be a good guy at first, but then his true intentions are revealed." Wakka smacked him ever the head.

"Don't talk about the Maester like that!" Then he turned to the Aurochs. "Alright, last team meeting. Hustle!"

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

The Aurochs were sitting around in their locker room. They were nervous. They all jumped as they door opened, revealing Tidus. They all groaned.

Tidus looked around before asking "Where's Wakka?"

"He went to get the match-up draws." One of the Aurochs said. "We had to play the Goers in the first match last year, and the year before that."

"And the one before that too." Another Auroch finished.

"Well, we would have lost to anyone anyway." The first Auroch said. The door opened again and Wakka walked in.

"Capt'n Wakka!"

Wakka grinned. "We're playin' the Al Bhed Psyches first. If we win, we're in the finals. That's right, we got seeded! Two wins and we're the champions!"

The Aurochs cheered. "First things first. Let's go over the basics again boys."

A while later Yuna, Lulu, CJ, and Chappu walked in the locker room.

"There you are!" Yuna walked over to Tidus. "Someone said they saw Sir Auron in the café!"

"Uh, Auron?" Tidus asked, not believing her.

"Yes, Sir Auron. Now let's go find him!" Tidus stood up and made to follow Yuna out the door, but Wakka stopped him.

"Hey! The game starts like real soon! Look, come back quick, ya?"

"Don't worry, I'll be back." Tidus said as he walked out the door.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

As the group was walking down the street, CJ saw several clothing shops. He nudged Chappu.

"I think we need some new clothes. We should get some while we're here." Chappu nodded.

"Maybe now we can find Sir Jecht." Yuna said to Tidus.

"Huh? How?" Tidus asked.

"Sir Auron was also my fathers Guardian. So, he might know where Sir Jecht is!"

"Jecht? Auron? Who are they?" CJ asked Chappu.

"They were High Summoner Braska's Guardians." Chappu told him. "High Summoner Braska was much respected, even though he had an Al Bhed for a wife."

"What's an Al Bhed?"

"The Al Bhed are people who use the forbidden machina, like guns, airships, and all sorts of ancient technology."

"So why are they hated?"

"It is against Yevon's teachings to use the machina. It was because of the people who used the machina 1000 years ago that Sin came and destroyed Zanarkand. That's what the Yevonites believe anyway. I've met the Al Bhed before, they are pretty nice people."

CJ chuckled. "Don't let Wakka hear you talking like that. I've heard him talking nothing but bad things about the Al Bhed."

Chappu shrugged. "I don't care. He can believe that shit, but I refuse."

"There's the café!" They stopped their conversation and looked ahead at a small café ahead of them. "That's where we'll find Sir Auron!" Yuna took off towards the café.

"Damn girl. Gonna run off at the wrong time one of these days." Chappu grumbled under his breath. CJ just grinned.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

They soon found out that Auron was not in the café. Then, after Kimahri had a confrontation with two Ronso, they found out that Yuna was missing.

"Damn it!" CJ swore as he, Chappu, Kimahri, and Tidus took off down the roads of Luca, back to the Blitzball stadium. "I swear to god, when I find her…" CJ trailed off at all the things he was going to say to Yuna when they found her.

"Yuna's missing!" Tidus shouted as they burst through the Aurochs locker room door.

"We know." Wakka said as he held a note. "It was those rotten Al Bhed! They want us to throw the game is exchange for Yuna's safe return!"

"If they're only blitzball players, I doubt they would do anything drastic." CJ said calmly.

"What?" Tidus said in shock. "They want us to throw the game?"

"That's what is said." Wakka said sadly.

"We shouldn't take any chances. Let's go get her." Lulu said.

"I'm in." CJ said.

"Me too." Chappu agreed.

"Kimahri go." Kimahri growled.

"He can speak!" CJ threw his hands up. "Hallelujah!"

"This is no time for games CJ." Lulu snapped.

"I'm going too." Tidus said.

"You're staying here to help Wakka win the game." Chappu told the blonde. "Don't worry; we'll bring Yuna back safe and sound."

"The Al Bhed boat is in Dock 4. We should get going." Lulu said as she walked out the door, followed by Kimahri and Chappu. CJ turned back to Tidus.

"Trust us. You'll be of more help here." Then he walked out the door as well.

"Argh!" Tidus yelled as he kicked over the trash can.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

Chappu, CJ, Lulu, and Kimahri walked cautiously through the empty streets towards Dock 4.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" CJ asked Lulu, who was leading them.

"For the last time, I'm sure!" She snapped.

"Okay. It just seems like we're going around in-oomph!" CJ had the wind knocked out of him as a small robot slammed into his stomach. "You're going to pay for that!" Lightning lashed out at the robot, frying its circuits. The robot fell over, smoke rising from the metal body.

"What the hell was that?" CJ demanded.

"That is one of many different types of forbidden machina." Chappu said.

"You said they were guns and airships!"

"I also said the machina were a variety of other advanced technologies."

"Stop arguing. We're expected." Lulu said.

"What?" CJ asked but saw what she meant. Running down the pier at them were over fifteen of the small robots like the one he had just destroyed. He looked at Lulu.

"Feel up to frying something?" He asked in a pleasant tone.

She gave a slight nod of her head. "Of course. Thundaga!" Large lightning bolt shot from her and hit one of the robots and, like a web, jumped to the rest of them.

"Not bad Ice Queen, not bad." CJ had to duck under another Thundaga that had been sent his way.

"Stop fooling around!" Chappu called out as they made their way through the pile of broken machines.

After several more encounters with large groups of small machina, they finally reached the Al Bhed ship. They got there in time to see it start pulling away from the dock.

"Damn it!" CJ yelled as they all ran to the boat that was quickly moving away from them. Chappu was the first to jump on, followed by Kimahri and then Lulu. CJ was about to jump on, but he realized it was too far out. He focused on the air around him and he slowly lifted into the air and began to move towards the boat.

_On the boat_

The group didn't realize CJ wasn't with them until after a large machina was lifted from the storage bay of the ship. Chappu and Kimahri were dodging blitzballs while Lulu tried to get a crane that was off to the side to work. No matter what they did, it wasn't enough to damage the large armored machina. Chappu turned in time to see Kimahri get hit with several blitzballs in the torso and legs, causing him to collapse to the ground. The turned around to face the machina when he heard from above him "Blitzkrieg!" Several large blue lightning bolts struck the machina. The metal melted around the hits as the legs gave out and it fell to the floor. Chappu looked up.

"What the hell? When did you learn to fly CJ?" He shouted.

"Just now!" CJ shouted back as he flew down to the deck. They turned to see several Al Bhed men walk out with Yuna. They pointed their guns at the group. Lulu was tending to Kimahri while chappu and CJ stood over her.

"Let Yuna go." CJ growled dangerously as twin balls of fire appeared in his hands, growing bigger by the second.

"Connirtin ryz yh zi zucc pi wyhsit dy gucc oui." The leader said.

"_Surrender now or we will be forced to kill you." _

CJ leaned over to Chappu. "What did he say?"

"He said to surrender or he will kill us." Chappu whispered back.

"Well that's a bad plan." CJ shot back. He then turned his attention back to the Al Bhed. "Look, guys. I think we have a little bit of a problem here. You see, we need our friend so we can get back to the game, but you're not willing to give her up. And we don't really want to surrender either."

They whispered amongst themselves briefly before the leader shouted again. "Connirtin ryz ert oui luknd pi eccyzit dy ciefi nihi ecufi."

"_Surrender now and you might be allowed to leave here alive."_

"If we surrender, we might be allowed to leave here alive." Chappu translated.

CJ grinned. "Looks like we're doing this the hard way." He raised his hands and two pillars of water shot up from the sea and swirled around several times before crashing down on the Al Bhed enough to knock them out from the force of the blow.

"Nice job." Chappu said as he walked over to Yuna and helped her up from the floor.

"No need to panic, we're here to rescue you, ya?" Chappu gave Yuna a cheesy grin, making her giggle. "Let's get out of here."

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

Tidus paced back and forth waiting for CJ, Chappu, Lulu, and Kimahri to return with Yuna. The Aurochs had won the match, thanks to Wakka who scored the winning point right before the buzzer sounded. Unfortunately, the Al Bhed had been focusing most of their attacks at Wakka. He had a couple fractured ribs and one or two broken ones. Keepa had gone to get a White Mage to heal him before their next match against the Goers. His head shot up as the door opened, revealing CJ and Chappu, followed by Yuna then Lulu and Kimahri.

"Yuna! Are you alright?" He asked as he gave her a quick hug.

"I'm fine Tidus." She replied, blushing. Then she turned to Wakka. "What happened to Wakka?"

"Those damn Al Bhed. They focused on him most of the time." Tidus told her. "He's got some injuries to his ribs."

Yuna gasped before putting her hands above Wakka's chest and saying "Cura!"

Wakka grinned at Yuna. "Thanks Yuna. I feel a lot better now."

"It was no problem." At that moment Keepa and a White Mage walked through the door.

"Who's injured?" She asked.

"We got it taken care of." CJ told her. She nodded and headed back out the door. CJ turned to Chappu. "I think we should take this chance and buy some new clothes and equipment. What do you think?"

"Yeah. We need to get some supplies before we head out on the Mi'ihen Highroad." Chappu agreed before turning to Lulu. "CJ and I are heading out to get some clothes and supplies before we leave."

"Why are you telling me this?" Lulu questioned.

"So at least one person knows where we are." Chappu replied.

"Fine, but we're leaving when the Aurochs game is over. You had better be back by then."

"Yes mother dearest." CJ said as he ducked out the door, narrowly avoiding an icicle.

Chappu laughed at his friend's antics as they walked down the hall. "Why do you keep pestering her? You know she's just going to keep sending spells at you!"

"I know. But it's so much fun when I can just avoid it!" Chappu laughed.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

CJ and Chappu stepped out of a shop wearing their new clothes. CJ was wearing a black jacket with a high collar and silver designs. It was open to reveal the several knives currently holstered on the inside of his jacket and on his waist. He also had two daggers hidden up his sleeves and one in each boot. He had black fingerless gloves and a set of bracers on his forearms. He had bought several of the jackets and pairs of pants. For his feet he had bought reinforced boots and had metal guards up to his knees. (A/N: Like Vaan from FF: XII)

Chappu had not changed his look very much. He had on a pair of orange pants and a yellow shirt with matching fingerless gloves. He still had his sandals and bandana. On his back was a longsword. The blade was four and a half feet long and had orange fire etched into it. The hilt was made up of two dragons encircling each other. Then, as they met the blade, they split off to the sides, forming the cross guard.

They had been walking down the street for a few minutes when, out of a side street came flying a small ball of orange and green that collided with CJ, nearly knocking him over. He looked down on the ground and saw a rather attractive young girl who could be no older than seventeen. She had blonde hair and was wearing an orange shirt and short green shorts with yellow boots that went up to her knees. She had an odd claw-like object on her right hand and green goggles around her neck. But what had him staring were her eyes. They were light green with dark green spirals that started on the outer edge of her irises and ended at her pupil.

"Sorry 'bout that." He said as he helped her up. "I should be watching where I'm going."

"It's alright, no problem." She said quickly as she glanced behind her. He could hear angry voiced coming from the direction she had come from. Then a group of four men came around the corner and pointed at her.

"There's the little Al Bhed bitch!" One of them shouted and they all headed over to her.

CJ quickly had one of his hidden daggers in his hand. "What do you want?" He asked them.

"Just hand over the Al Bhed and everything will be fine." A large man said, his many chins wobbling.

"Why do you want her?" chappu asked.

"That little bitch stole from my store!" Many Chins shouted.

"No I didn't you big meanie!" The girl shouted back.

"Why you little-"He tried to get closer, but felt the cold steel of CJ's dagger at his throat.

"If you leave now, I might now kill you." CJ said darkly.

The man paled before running off with the others. CJ muttered darkly under his breath when the girl gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She said quickly before she let go and looked at the ground. "No one here likes us Al Bhed much. They take any chance they get to attack us."

"If this had happened any earlier, I probably wouldn't have helped at all." CJ said.

"Yeah right. You're a sucker for a damsel in distress brudda!" Chappu teased.

CJ glared as the girl blushed slightly. "So… what's your name?" CJ asked.

"I'm Rikku!" The girl said energetically.

"I'm CJ and this is my friend Chappu."

"Nice ta meet cha!" Rikku said. "Sorry to cut this short, but I have to get back before my dad finds out I'm missing. See you later and thanks for helping me!" Then she ran off.

"Aw that's too bad. Normally I would tell you to chase after a fine thing like that. She's very energetic." Chappu said. "Kinda reminds me of you."

"Right." CJ rolled his eyes. "Let's get back to the stadium. The match is almost over."

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

After the match was over, and the Aurochs had won the cup, fiends started showing up in the stadium. No one was able to figure out how, but they were all over the place. CJ was currently separated from any of his comrades, meaning he was all on his own. He hacked and slashed at the fiends stupid enough to attack him, and he shot down the flying fiends with lightning. That's when he saw it. A _huge_ fish-like creature that was covered in bandages. He watched as it would gather its power and unleash it, destroying many fiends in the process. He was dumbstruck. If he ever had to fight something like that, he had no doubt that he would lose.

He ducked under a large armored lizard and slashed it across the chest. The creature screeched as it smashed its tail into CJ, knocking him into the bleachers. He groaned and saw the creature rear back on its hind legs, ready to bring its claws down and end his life.

"Wildfire!" The powerful flamethrower annihilated the creature as it turned into pyreflies. "Shit…" He ran around the stadium, killing the few fiends that were left before leaving. He grabbed a map from a nearby tourist booth and opened it up.

"Mi'ihen Highroad… Mi'ihen Highroad… Ah ha!" CJ exclaimed. He turned and ran off in the direction of the Mi'ihen Highroad. If he couldn't find his friends here, then they would have to pass by him on their way up the Highroad. It was, after all, the only real route to the Djose Temple from Luca. When he reached the head of the road, he waited.

And waited…

And waited…

And waited... until…

"CJ!" CJ spun around and saw Chappu, Wakka, Lulu, Yuna, and Kimahri. Chappu turned to them. "You see? I told you he would find us here!"

"Where the hell have you been?" CJ shouted. "I've been waiting here for god knows how long!"

"Relax brudda. We had to find the rest of our little group." Wakka said.

CJ grumbled as he crossed his arms. "Stupid orange-haired idiots…" Then he realized something. "Where's Tidus?"

"He's with Sir Auron."

"Who is this 'Sir Auron'?" CJ asked.

"He was one of my father's Guardians. He and Tidus' father, Sir Jecht. They helped my father defeat Sin ten years ago." Yuna said.

"You were right Wakka; he did meet someone he knows here in Luca." Lulu said.

"Yeah. I just hope he stays though. If not, I'll miss havin' him around." Wakka replied.

"I'm going to see if they're still in town." Yuna said as she turned, but she stopped and gasped. CJ turned to see Tidus walking towards them next to a man, maybe an inch or two shorter than himself with brown hair and a scar across his right eye. He was wearing a large red coat, black leather armor, black sunglasses and had a large sword across his back.

"Yuna. I wish to become your Guardian, do you accept?" The man asked.

"You serious?" Wakka asked.

"You refuse?" The man asked.

"No! We accept, right everyone?" Yuna asked the group.

"What are you asking us for? You're the one who should allow who becomes your Guardian, not us." CJ said as he yawned.

"But why become Yuna's Guardian?" Lulu asked the man.

"I promised Braska."

"You promised… my father?" Yuna asked incredulously. Then she bowed. "Thank you Sir Auron, you're welcome to join us."

"And," Auron said as he grabbed Tidus by the arm and pulled him forward "He comes too."

"Hi guys." Tidus said sheepishly.

"This one I promised Jecht." Auron took a few steps forward.

Yuna gasped. "Is Sir Jecht alive?"

"I can't say. I haven't seen him in ten years." Was Auron's stoic reply.

"Oh… I see…"

"You'll meet eventually."

"Yes. I'm looking forward to it." Yuna said confidently.

Auron looked at CJ. "What's our itinerary? Where are we headed?"

"Um… the Mi'ihen Highroad then Mushroom Rock Road. Then its one to the Djose Temple." CJ replied. The man was dangerous, that much was clear. But, there was… something else. CJ couldn't put his finger on it.

"We will leave soon." Auron told the group. "Rest up. It will be a long walk.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Long Roads

"Why is it that every place in Spira we've been to is boring as hell?" CJ complained. The group had been walking down the Mi'ihen Highroad for the last two days. Their days were filled with walking and fighting any fiends they encountered. "I mean seriously, the only place that is fun to go to so far is Luca."

"You only liked Luca because of that little blonde girl that quite literally ran into you." Chappu said as he slashed at a Coyote that had leapt out of the tall grass.

CJ raised an eyebrow. "Sure, she was cute but she seemed really anxious to get away. Maybe it's because she knows I'm too much of a man for her." He puffed out his chest.

"You're the only one here, besides Lulu and possibly Yuna, who knows what 'too much man' really is brudda." Chappu laughed as CJ went red with anger and embarrassment.

"It's not my fault that faggot back in Jr. High thought I was cute and decided to kiss me! I will _never _be clean again!" CJ gagged at the memory.

"Wait, CJ was kissed by another guy?" Tidus asked, and then burst out laughing when Chappu nodded. "Oh man, that is so gross!"

"Shut up dude! You wouldn't be laughing if it had happened to you!" CJ shouted at Tidus.

"You're right, but it didn't happen to me!"

"Hey, what are all you bruddas talking 'bout back here?" Wakka said as he joined the other three. Tidus filled him in and as soon as he was finished Wakka burst out laughing just as hard as Tidus had.

"That's right, keep laughing." CJ said angrily.

"I'm sorry brudda, but it's just too funny!" Chappu said as he held his sides.

Tidus, Chappu, and Wakka kept chuckling for several minutes before three people rode up on giant yellow birds.

"Lady Summoner, I presume." The leader said.

"Yes. I am Yuna." Yuna said with a bow.

"I am Lucil, Captain of the Mi'ihen Chocobo Knights."

"And I am Elma." The woman to Lucil's left said.

"There have been reports of a large fiend with a taste for Chocobo's. I advise you to use caution if you are to rent any Chocobo's on your journey." Lucil said.

"I will thank you." Yuna said.

"Now we must resume our rounds. Take care Lady Yuna." Then Lucil and the other two knights rode off.

"A large fiend huh?" Tidus said then raised his fist in the air. "Let's go get him!"

"What for?" Auron asked.

"Because it's… the right thing to do." Tidus said slowly making Auron chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"Jecht use to say the same thing. And every time he did, it meant trouble for me and Braska."

"Those birds are huge!" CJ whispered to Chappu while Auron and Tidus were talking.

"Those are Chocobos. Not very many fiends will attack a Chocobo. The fact that there is a rumor of one of those beasts in the area is bad." Chappu explained.

"So… this 'Chocobo Eater' is probably a huge mother fucker?"

"Most likely."

"Damn."

"Hurry up you two." Auron said. CJ and Chappu ran to catch up to the group.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

"A Summoner!" A woman cried as our favorite group approached.

"Jeez, with all the people that flip out whenever Yuna comes by you'd think that they'd never seen a Summoner." CJ said annoyed.

"Most of them probably haven't." Auron said.

A little girl ran up to Yuna. "You're a Summoner?" She asked.

"Yes I am. My name is Yuna." Yuna smiled at the girl.

"My name is Calli!" The girl said energetically.

"Nice to meet you Calli."

"Lady Yuna, are you going to bring us the Calm?" Calli asked quietly.

"Yes, very soon."

"Yay!"

"We must go." Auron said in his annoyingly monotonous voice.

"Very well. Goodbye everyone!" Yuna said to the people around them.

"Take care Summoner!"

"Good luck Lady Summoner!"

Yuna smiled as Auron led her away, the rest of the Guardians following.

Not too long after the Guardians had let Yuna away from the crowd, Tidus spoke up.

"Hey guys, what's the Calm?" CJ could tell he was confused.

"The Calm is the time of peace after a Summoner has defeated Sin." Lulu explained.

"But Yuna's dad defeated Sin." Tidus said slowly.

"The Calm lasts from when Sin is destroyed until it is reborn."

"But that means-"Tidus began, but Yuna spun around and pointed at him.

"Don't you say it isn't worth it. As long as the people of Spira can sleep at night without having to worry about Sin, then I will fulfill my duty as a Summoner. Because what really matters is the people of Spira. So don't you dare say it isn't worth it." Tidus was speechless.

"Let's go everyone." Yuna turned back around and continued down the road.

"You have to admire her determination." CJ said to Tidus as he walked past.

"You could use up several lifetimes to try and get Yuna to stop her pilgrimage, but she never will. She cares too much about her people." Chappu added.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

After many more hours of walking and killing fiends they came across a large building on the side of the road.

"We rest here." Auron said.

"But this is an Al Bhed shop!"

"So what?" CJ shrugged. "What's the big problem with Al Bhed?"

"I can give you a list of reasons!" Wakka yelled in anger.

"Alright, shoot." CJ sat back and listened.

"They don't believe in Yevon!"

"Neither do I, or Tidus for that fact."

"They kidnapped Yuna!"

"And we got her back while you kicked the crap out of their Blitzball team."

By now Wakka was getting frustrated. "They use forbidden machina!"

"So what? Where I come from, we use all sorts of 'machina' to travel, communicate, entertainment, weapons, etc… Pretty much anything you can think of, we use 'machina' for." Wakka's eyes bugged out at this statement.

"You're no better than an Al Bhed!" He shouted as he pointed an accusing finger at CJ who narrowed his eyes.

"Stop the pointing or I will break your finger." CJ stated angrily.

"Wakka, stop. If you don't remember, I did live with CJ for four years. Does that make me no better than an Al Bhed?" Chappu asked.

"No!"

"Why, because I'm your brother?" Wakka was silent.

"It's decided then. We stay here tonight." Auron said as he began walking toward the building.

"B-But-"Wakka started to argue, but Yuna cut in.

"Wakka, Sir Auron is just concerned about your health."

"But I'm not tired one bit!"

"Well I am." Auron said sharply causing Wakka to flinch slightly.

CJ walked past him, giving him a annoyed glance. Chappu followed suit. Lulu shook her head.

"You have an extremely thick head." Then she followed the rest of the group inside. Wakka stood outside, alone.

"Why the hell am I the bad guy?" He said out loud before making his way inside. As he walked to the door, CJ, Chappu, and Auron came out.

"Hey, where you guys going huh?" Wakka asked.

"Why do you care?" CJ snapped. Wakka hung his head in shame as he entered the Al Bhed establishment.

_Outside_

"What do you need Auron?" CJ asked warily.

"I want to see just how good you are with your knives."

"What about Chappu?"

"The very same."

"Um, okay. What do you want us to do brudda?" Chappu asked.

"Come at me with the intent to kill."

"Are you sure?" CJ asked nervously.

"I'm sure." Was his stoic reply.

"Sweet." Was all CJ said before he and Chappu shot forward.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

Hour's later, CJ and Chappu were sitting down against the Inn, nursing fresh bruises and cleaning cuts they had received from Auron, when Tidus walked out. They watched him stretch before walking over to Yuna. They grinned and started eavesdropping.

"Whatcha up to?" They heard Tidus ask Yuna.

"Pretty…" Yuna said as she stared at the sunset.

"Sure is."

"I wish I could live in a place like this. Peaceful. Living with a real smile on my face everyday."

"You can, once you defeat Sin." Tidus grinned at her.

"I-I don't think I can." Yuna looked at the ground.

"What do you mean? You're the strongest Summoner I know!"

Yuna blushed at the praise. There was silence for several minutes before Tidus broke it.

"You know, back in Zanarkand when I played Blitzball, the only thing we were suppose to think about was Blitzball. We couldn't think 'Wow! That's a cute girl in the front row!' We could only think about the game and not about where you were going on the next date. I guess, what I really mean, is that you shouldn't worry. You can only really think about the future after you have defeated Sin."

While they were listening, CJ looked at Chappu. "He doesn't know that Yuna will be killed at the end of her pilgrimage, does he?"

"No… I don't think he does." Chappu said seriously. The two of them couldn't help but to feel sorry for Tidus. It was terribly obvious that Yuna liked him and he liked her. Yet, he didn't know that she would die.

'_Not if I have anything to do about it.' _CJ thought.

"Let's leave them alone brudda." Chappu stood up and offered his hand to CJ, who took it and was hauled up from the ground. They walked inside and headed to their separate rooms, each determined to get a good night sleep.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

"Oh great, I'm back here." CJ grumbled. He was floating in a cloudy white abyss. Again.

"Marduk, where are you?" CJ called out.

"**Marduk has told me about you. He says you have great potential."** A deep voice said rather softly.

"Who are you?" CJ asked the voice. "Why did you bring me to this… place? Seriously, you must have been watching Marduk because you're doing the exact same thing he did."

The voice chuckled as CJ floated down to a stone platform. Unlike last time, the clouds completely disappeared. CJ looked around the room he was in. It was like a 15th century Japanese mansion.

"Wow. Impressive." CJ said in shock.

"**I'm glad you like it. If you didn't I'd have to tell you too bad and get use to it. Especially seeing as how this will be the place I will be training you." **CJ spun around and saw a man standing at the far end of the room. He had on traditional samurai armor and a katana strapped to his waist. His black hair was pulled up into a ponytail. On his chestplate was the kanji for lightning.

"Raijin I presume?"

"**Yes. I am Raijin, the God of Lightning."** Raijin said.

"So… am I here for my training?" CJ asked.

"**Yes, but first you must show me what you can do!" **As Raijin finished he launched several lightning bolts at CJ. CJ rolled to the side and fired a large blue bolt of lightning at Raijin who batted it away, smirking.

"**You'll have to do better than that." **CJ realized he had his knives with him and pulled one of his kukri out. Raijin smirked and drew a ninjato. As soon as the sword left the sheath, Raijin disappeared, only to reappear to CJ's right and slash his leg. CJ hissed in pain as he swiped at the God, only to have him disappear again and reappear on his other side and slash at him again.

"**Come on CJ, I know you can do better than that!" **Raijin taunted.

"Bastard…" CJ growled. He watched as Raijin disappeared again. Knowing what was coming; CJ charged his body with electricity. When Raijin's sword would come in contact with his body, he would be in for a shock. Literally.

Not even five seconds later CJ gritted his teeth in pain as he felt the God's sword slice through his left arm, but he grinned as he heard Raijin hiss in pain.

"**Not bad CJ, not bad." **Raijin said as he circled his new student. **"Now let's see what you can do against my favorite weapon: Kaminari!**

Raijin put his ninjato away and raised his arm. A bolt of lightning shot through the ceiling and hit Raijin's open hand, forming an eight foot long spear. The handle was six feet long and made of a yellow wood. Towards the top where the handle met the blade were the kanji for Kaminari. The blade was two feel long and looked like a large dagger. The base of the blade was serrated made the blade look like a lightning bolt. A long, yellow tassel hung from the base of the blade. Raijin spun the spear around expertly before settling into a stance.

"**Ready CJ?" **The God asked, clearly amused at CJ's dumbstruck expression.

"Sure." CJ nodded hesitantly before drawing another kukri. Raijin shot forward and made to stab CJ. CJ parried, jumped forward, and slashed at Raijin's arm, only for the blade to meet the wood of the spears handle. CJ jumped back before throwing one of his kukris at Raijin. As he blocked the knife, CJ darted forward and grabbed the spear before pulling Raijin in and kicking him in the jaw. Raijin stumbled away, rubbing the spot where CJ kicked him.

"**You're actually pretty good. No mortal has been able to hit me in hundreds of years." **Raijin grinned before dismissing Kaminari. **"Now that you've passed my test, let's begin training."**

"Are you going to teach me how to summon huge lightning storms? How about making weapons from pure lightning? That would be awesome!"

Raijin raised his hand. **"First, you must learn to meditate. A clear mind allows you to focus. When you learn to clear your mind, then we will move on to the techniques." **

"Fine, fine. Whatever you say." _Smack!_

"**From now on you will call me sensei. Understand?" **Raijin said sternly.

"Yeah, I understand." _Smack! _"Yes I understand _sensei_."

"**Good. Now, do as I do." **From out of nowhere, two large cushions appeared on the floor. Raijin sat down in the lotus position and gestured for CJ to do the same.

"**Now, close your eyes." **CJ closed his eyes. **"Clear your mind."**

"How am I supposed to do that?" _Smack!_

"**You must organize your thoughts."**

"How am I supposed to do that, sensei?" Raijin grinned as he managed to stop himself from slapping CJ again.

"**Imagine your mind as a room. An extremely messy room. You must first clean up and organize the room."**

"Messy room, messy room. That should be easy." CJ muttered. As he focused, he saw his room back on Earth. He could see that it was even messier than when he left. He looked on the floor and saw what looked to be memories. He saw the day he got his first bike, the day he broke his right leg jumping out of a tree, the day he found Chappu. He looked up and saw even more memories on his desk.

"What I really need in here is a filing cabinet." As he said this, a large black filing cabinet appeared next to his desk. "Well I'll be damned." He began to sort through all of his memories and placed them in order in the filing cabinet. Any unwanted memories were put in the trash can with a label above it saying _'Worst Memories'_. He shuddered as he picked up the memory of being kissed by another guy in Jr. High.

"We all know where _that _memory belongs." He tossed it aside in the Worst Memories bin. After what seemed like days, the room was cleaned up of all his memories. He looked around and gave it a satisfied nod.

"Very good. Looks like I can clean my mind up nicely."

"**Yes, not bad." **CJ looked up and saw Raijin leaning against his memory cabinet watching the memory of when CJ ran into Rikku.

"**This girl is pretty cute. Too bad she left so quickly." **Raijin put it back in the cabinet and clapped his hands. **"Now that you've learned to organize your memories, you must organize your thoughts."**

As soon as he finished, paper after paper littered the floor. "Damn it!" CJ shouted. "I just got this place clean!" He thought up another filing cabinet and labeled it '_Thoughts'_. Inside the cabinet were several folders: _'Happy Thoughts', 'Angry Thoughts', _and _'Perverted Thoughts' _were only a few of the many different files. Before he could finish, Raijin pulled him out of his mind.

"**Tonight's training session is over. I'll be visiting you every night until you have my approval to become a demigod."**

"Wait, I can become a demigod?" CJ asked incredulously.

"**Of course. How else are you going to be able to help defeat Sin?" **Raijin asked. **"Now go, your friends are trying to wake you up. It seems like an emergency."**

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

When CJ woke up, he was immediately dragged out of bed by a thoroughly annoyed Chappu who handed him his jacket on the way out.

"What the hell is going on Chappu?" CJ asked sleepily.

"That Chocobo Eater is outside right now. Yuna and the others are already out there fighting it." Chappu said in one breath.

"Sweet! I might actually get a real fight out of this!" CJ said cheerfully as he ran outside. As he opened the door, he saw Yuna, Wakka, Lulu, Auron, and Kimahri get pushed off the cliff next to the inn. The large Chocobo eater roared in triumph and turned around, only to get a large earth spike thrust through it's skull, killing it instantly.

"Are you kidding me?" CJ shouted in frustration as the beast fell to the ground. "At this rate I'll never get a real fight!"

"Calm down brudda. We've only been here in Spira for about a week. Trust me when I say that there will definitely be more powerful fiends." Chappu said as he tried to calm down his friend.

"You're right! I'll just have to wait until then!" CJ exclaimed. "Now, let's find our friends!"

They walked over to the cliff and looked down.

CJ whistled. "Now _that _is a long drop." He looked over at Chappu "You think we should go down there?"

"Well, we really _should_, but there is no way in hell I'm jumping down there." Chappu backed away from the edge. "Besides, we know where they're going. This road leads to the same place." He pointed down the road.

"Sounds good." CJ looked at the Chocobo pen. "Maybe we should rent a couple of those?" Chappu followed his gaze and grinned.

"That is definitely the best idea you've had in a very long time." Chappu said as he walked back to the inn.

"Yeah I kno-wait. You asshole!" CJ yelled as he ran at Chappu who just laughed and ran inside the inn. When they got inside they were assaulted my questions from the many people staying and working at the inn. After several minutes, a tall blonde man walked up to them.

"So, you are the ones who killed the Chocobo eater?"

"That's us." CJ scratched his head.

"My name is Rin. I am the owner of this establishment. To thank you for your help, I will let you rent a Chocobo, free of charge." Rin told them as he shook their hands.

"Thank you very much, sir. Now, we must be on our way." CJ said as he walked to the Chocobo attendant and rented two Chocobo.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

"Woohoo!" CJ shouted as his Chocobo bolted down the road. "This is better than roller coasters!"

"This is easily one of the best things to do in all of Spira!" Chappu shouted back.

As his Chocobo ran across a bridge CJ swore he briefly saw the rest of their group walking in the canyon.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

Wakka looked up as two Chocobo ran across the bridge above them.

"What's the matter Wakka?" Tidus asked.

"I could have sworn I heard Chappu and CJ just now, ya?"

"You must be hearing things."

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

As Chappu and CJ approached Mushroom Rock Road, they saw Crusaders _everywhere._

"What's going on here?" CJ asked.

"From my experience and the fact that there is a large Sinspawn in that cage" Chappu pointed at a large cage being pulled by a Chocobo. "They're probably trying to lure Sin here so they can attack."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" CJ exclaimed. "If it's anything like Sin back home, they'll never be able to beat it!"

Chappu sighed. "That doesn't mean it isn't worth it to try."

They dismounted their Chocobo's and walked towards the gate. They walked up along side the cage and looked in. Inside was a large, red beetle-like Sinspawn.

"What did I tell you, eh?" Chappu grinned.

"You two! This area is closed until…" They turned and saw a red haired man talking to them. He trailed off when he saw Chappu.

"It can't be." He said in disbelief. "You died, on the Djose shore."

"I didn't die Luzzu." Chappu saluted his former comrade

Luzzu walked up and embraced Chappu. "So you've come to rejoin the Crusader's then?"

"Actually… I'm a Guardian now." Chappu scratched the back of his head. "Sorry Luzzu."

"I see. Who is your Summoner?"

"That would be me." They spun around and saw Yuna and the rest of her Guardians walking towards them.

"Lady Yuna. It is a pleasure to see you again." Luzzu bowed.

"So, what's going on guys?" Tidus asked.

"Haven't you heard? We've been gathering as many Sinspawn as we can to lure Sin into a trap." A nearby guard told them.

"Well, we must really be going." Luzzu said. He shook Chappu's hand then bowed to Yuna. "Take care on your journey, Lady Yuna."

They watched as Luzzu and Gatta led the Chocobo down the road before turning and disappearing around a bend. They were told no one could pass until after Operation Mi'ihen was complete.

"You dare stop a Summoner's pilgrimage?" Lulu questioned.

"I-I'm sorry ma'am. Orders are orders. No exceptions." The guard told them. The disgruntled group turned and began heading back to look for an alternate route when Yuna gasped.

"Maester Seymour!" Everyone's heads snapped up and looked at the blue haired Maester walking towards them, flanked by several Guado guards.

"So, we meet again Lady Yuna." Seymour said as he approached the group. "You seem troubled, is there anything I can do for you?"

'_How about go jump off a cliff?' _CJ thought as Yuna replied.

"Well…" She glanced back at the guards.

"I see. One moment." Seymour walked over to the guard, who snapped to attention and saluted.

"Maester Seymour, let me show you to the command center."

"Hold. I have a request." Seymour said.

"Yes, your grace?"

"I need to have Lady Yuna and her Guardians let through to the command center."

"But, Maester Seymour, sir!" The guard protested.

"Don't worry, I will take full responsibility." Seymour said calmly.

"Very well, they may pass." The guard mumbled before returning to his post.

Seymour smiled as he returned to the group. "It is done. You may now pass."

"Thank you, your grace." Yuna bowed.

"Don't you think that was too easy to get him to help us?" CJ asked Chappu quietly.

"Seymour definitely has ulterior motives." Chappu replied as they all started to follow Seymour down the road. After several minutes, Seymour stood in front of several hundred Crusaders.

"Brave Crusaders of Spira, protectors of all Spira!" Seymour began "Believe in the path you have chosen and let faith be your strength! I, Seymour Guado, bear witness to your deeds today!" As he finished the Crusaders saluted him.

"Sir!" They all shouted.

"What's going on?" Wakka asked. "Why's Maester Seymour backing the Crusaders, eh? They're using Al Bhed machina! They're violating the teachings!"

"Even doing against the teachings, they're willing to risk it all for the greater good." Yuna pointed out. "Wakka, I think Maester Seymour thinks so too."

"Wakka quit being such a prejudice asshole." CJ snapped. He was still angry about the previous night.

"B-but…" Wakka started then he turned to Lulu. "Lulu?"

She shrugged. "I can only speculate."

"Ask him yourself." Auron said as he watched Seymour approach. Seymour looked at them all before his gaze settled on Auron.

"Ah, Sir Auron. It is an honor. I would be most interested to hear what you have been doing for the last ten years." Seymour said.

"I have nothing to say about it." Auron said coldly.

"I… see." Then he turned to Yuna. "Sir Auron must be a great asset as a Guardian."

"Yes your grace." Yuna said as she bowed her head.

"Please, there is no need for formalities." Seymour seemed annoyed.

"Excuse me, Maester Seymour? Why is your lordship… presently… present here… sir?" Wakka asked nervously.

"Please, speak to me as you normally would." Seymour was now annoyed.

"Isn't this operation against the teaching of Yevon? Aren't you going to stop them?" Wakka asked hopefully.

"It's true, I should. However, both the Crusaders and the Al Bhed truly wish peace for Spira. This… Operation Mi'ihen was born from that wish they share. Although it may be sacrilege to Yevon, their intentions are pure, and I, Seymour Guado the person, not the Maester of Yevon… as a denizen of Spira, I wish them well in their endeavor."

"But… using machina… that's bad, right?"

"Pretend you didn't see them." Seymour stated like it was the most obvious thing ever.

Wakka was shocked. "Beg your pardon, but that's not something a Maester should say!"

Seymour shrugged. "Then pretend I didn't say it."

Wakka's jaw dropped. "You're kidding!" Seymour ignored him as he turned back to Yuna.

"I'm sorry, but I must go. I am needed at the command center. Farewell, Lady Yuna." Seymour bowed his head then walked off.

"Something isn't right here." CJ spoke up.

"Of course something isn't right here! The Crusaders are using the forbidden machina!" Wakka complained.

"Didn't we have a discussion about this last night?" CJ asked coldly, his eyes narrowing.

Wakka glared at him. "Just because you use machina doesn't mean its right!"

"Wakka, this is a battle you can't win." Lulu put a hand on his shoulder.

Wakka growled and stormed off as Lulu shook her head. "He means well, but you can't expect him to change overnight. He grew up thinking that all machina are bad."

"I understand, but I've grown up using machina. I've also grown up around racist and prejudice pricks that act just like Wakka."

Before Lulu could reply, a young man ran up to the group.

"Excuse me, Lady Summoner Yuna?" He asked tentatively.

"Can I help you?" Yuna asked.

"Maester Seymour requests your presence at the command center ma'am."

"Oh, thank you." The young man saluted before pointing down the road.

"Take that road to the command center. It's not far." Then he ran off.

CJ glanced over at Chappu. "You know, the more I think about it, the more I get a bad vibe from Seymour. It's like he'll end up the bad guy that never dies."

"I know what you mean brudda. We'd better keep an eye on him." CJ nodded as they walked down the road.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

"Hey guys! Chappu and I are going to have a look around." CJ said as he and Chappu started walking away from the group.

"Okay, but meet us at the command center when your done!" Yuna told them. As they were walking away CJ could hear Wakka complaining about machina again.

"Curse these!" Wakka said as he kicked a cannon-like machina. "Ow!" He jumped up and down on one foot, holding the other in pain.

"He really hates machina, doesn't he?" Tidus asked Lulu.

"Chappu, he left the sword Wakka gave him in Besaid, and he fought with an Al Bhed machina weapon instead." Lulu said sadly.

"That's got nothing to do with it! I just hate these sacrilegious contraptions!" Wakka shouted.

CJ shook his head as he listened to Wakka. "He would hate to live in America if he hates machina so much."

"You're probably right brudda." Chappu replied.

"So… you left your sword in Besaid and used a machina instead?"

"Yeah…" Chappu looked ashamed. "It's not something I'm very proud of myself for doing. I look back and I wish I had taken the sword with me. But now Tidus has it…"

"Don't dwell on the past; it's not good for your-oomph!" CJ stumbled as he felt someone run into him. He looked down and saw a faintly familiar pair of green eyes looking up at him.

"Hehe, sorry about that!" The girl said. "Hey, I recognize you. You're the guy who helped me out in Luca right?"

"Yeah that was me, and you literally ran into me that time too!" CJ chuckled as Rikku giggled.

"What are you doing here? Isn't it a little dangerous for you?" Chappu asked. Rikku narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'll have you know that I'm one of the best Al Bhed mechanics. My knowledge is priceless!"

"A mechanic huh? You and CJ would get along famously, ya?" Chappu chuckled at the dark look CJ gave him.

Rikku turned to CJ. "You're a mechanic too? Maybe you could help us out. We've been having a few problems with a few of our machina."

"Hehe, well, I'm not very good." CJ scratched the back of his head.

"Oh come on, please?" She gave him the puppy dog look.

"No, not that look, I get enough of that back home!" CJ exclaimed. "Must… resist… rational thought… dwindling… alright, fine!"

Rikku grinned at him before grabbing him by the hand and dragging him towards a group of Al Bhed mechanics, who were working on some large cannons.

"Rikku, fru ec drec?" A tall man with a brown gas masked asked in Al Bhed.

"_Rikku, who is this?"_

"Drec ec CJ yht…She began before turning to Chappu. "What's your name?"

"_This is CJ and…"_

"Chappu."

"Yht Chappu." Rikku told the man.

"_And Chappu."_

"Fro yna oui pnehkehk uidcetan'c rana?" He demanded angrily.

"_Why are you bringing outsider's here?"_

"Drec uha ec y salryhel yht ec femmehk du ramb ic." Rikku brought CJ forward.

"_This one is a mechanic and is willing to help us."_

The man's anger subsided and he turned to CJ. "Yna oui yho kuut?"

"_Are you any good?"_

"I'm sorry, I don't understand you." CJ apologized.

"Don't worry, I'll translate for you!" Rikku grinned. "He want's to know if you're any good as a mechanic."

CJ shrugged. "I've put together all sorts of engines before, if that's what you mean."

Rikku looked at him strangely before translating. "Ra cyoc dryd ra ec bnaddo kuut."

"_He says that he is pretty good."_

The man backed away from the cannon he was working on as Rikku pushed him forward.

"Don't worry; I'll be here to help you if you need it." Rikku patted him on the back. "Now get started."

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

"That should do it." CJ said as he wiped some oil and grease from his hands.

"Ra'c hud y kuut salryhel, ra'c knayd!" The man in the gas mask exclaimed as he tested the cannon.

"_He's not a good mechanic, he's great!"_

"He says you're a great mechanic." Rikku translated with a big smile.

CJ shrugged. "I guess."

"You're too modest brudda!" Chappu slapped his friend on the back making CJ wince. "I hate to cut this short but we have to get up to the command center."

"You guys are Crusaders?" Rikku asked incredulously.

"Nope, we're Guardians to Lady Yuna." Chappu replied.

"So why are you here? I mean, no one other that the Crusaders or the Al Bhed are supposed to be here."

"Maester Seymour helped us out." CJ said. "The other Guardians don't mind as far as we know, but Chappu and I get the feeling he has ulterior motives."

"That's a Maester for ya!" Rikku exclaimed. "Those with power use it."

"You have no idea how right you are." CJ said darkly.

"Well, maybe well see each other again down the road somewhere." Rikku said with a knowing, and worried smile.

"I sure hope so." CJ said with a wink, making Rikku blush, before walking away.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Chappu nudged CJ in the ribs. "She was totally hitting on ya brudda."

"Yes, I know. Could you not tell I was hitting on her too?" CJ growled as he hit Chappu in the arm.

Chappu's face went blank and he stopped walking. "Is that what that was?" He asked in shock. "That had to be _the_ worst flirting I've seen from you. Ever."

"You know, sometimes I wonder why I put up with you." CJ sighed as he looked up at the clouds.

Chappu put his arm around his friends neck and laughed. "It's because you found be all beat up on the beach and took me in. And now we're brothers in all but blood, ya?"

"Unfortunately, this is true."

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

Wakka, Lulu, Yuna, Auron, and Kimahri stood on the edge of a cliff and watched as the Crusaders put all the Sinspawn they had captured in the same cage. As they looked on, Wakka snorted.

"It's not going to work anyway."

"Don't say that!" Yuna said in shock. "It might be a hopeless campaign and it might mean defying Yevon, but the Crusaders and the Al Bhed; they're doing their best to try to defeat Sin. They want to rid Spira of Sin forever. And that's what we want too, isn't it?

Wakka 'hmphed'. "Isn't it?" Yuna asked again.

Wakka threw his hands in the air. "All right, all right! But I still think the machina are bad news. They're forbidden for a reason!"

Yuna turned around when she heard someone call for her. She looked down the road and saw Lucil riding her Chocobo towards them.

"Lady Summoner! There you are! The command center is that way." Lucil pointed. "Maester Kinoc is also there."

"Maester Kinoc too?" Yuna asked in surprise.

"Yes. Please hurry my lady."

As they walked to the command center, they saw Gatta, Luzzu's apprentice, standing guard.

"The operation will begin shortly. Please check all your equipment." He told them in a bored voice.

"Um, you alright brudda?" Wakka asked.

"Of course not!" Gatta grew angry. "I came here to fight Sin, but they still stick me here!"

"If you want to prove yourself, first you must complete the tasks given to you." Auron told the dark-haired boy.

Gatta looked at the ground. "You're right…"

Wakka patted his shoulder as they walked past him to the command center. As they entered, a chubby man in yellow and green robes walked over and hugged Auron.

"I had heard it from Seymour, but I didn't think we would actually meet. Good to see you again Auron. It's been ten years, hasn't it?" The man said.

Lulu saw Tidus' confused expression and leaned over. "That's Wen Kinoc, one of the four Maesters of Yevon. He leads the warrior monks and also commands the Crusaders."

Before Kinoc could continue, Gatta came running in. "All troops ready to move at your command, sir!"

"Very good. Dismissed." Kinoc said with a wave of his hand.

"Sir!" Gatta saluted before running off again.

Kinoc turned back to Auron. "Tell me Auron, where have you been for the last ten years?"

"We don't have time for this right now, do we?" Auron said monotonously.

Kinoc smirked and looked over the cliff's edge. "You know as well as I do. This plan will never work. We'll just let them dream a little longer."

"What?" Everyone turned around and saw CJ and Chappu enter the command center. Before CJ could continue, Seymour spoke up.

"Lord Kinoc?" He asked expectantly.

"Oh, yes. Proceed."

Auron walked over to the side, away from Kinoc. "That Kinoc, a Maester?" He muttered.

"I heard that Auron. A lot has happened in the last ten years. What were you doing, and where?" Kinoc asked as he walked to Auron.

"Fulfilling a promise I made to a friend. I still am." As Auron turned to walk away Kinoc asked one last question.

"Just tell me one thing: Have you ever seen Zanarkand?"

Auron smirked, not that Kinoc could see, and walked away not answering.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

Everyone watched as the cage containing the Sinspawn began to spark. CJ could hear the Sinspawn roar in pain as the thousands of bolts shot through their bodies. CJ turned away and shook his head, but then looked up when he heard an explosion. He looked at the cage and saw the door open with no Sinspawn inside. He heard another roar and looked up, only to see a huge Sinspawn falling towards them.

"Look out!" CJ shouted as he jumped away. The Sinspawn hit the ground with a huge crash. CJ grinned and picked up a longsword on the ground next to him.

"Now _this _should be fun!" He grinned sadistically before charging the large fiend.

"CJ don't!" Chappu shouted, but it fell of deaf ears as CJ continued charging. He went to slash at the body but the fiend blocked with both of its huge claws before backhanding him. He flipped himself in midair, and shouted to the others as he hovered above them.

"We need to take out its arms first, and then we can kill it!" Then he shot a bolt of lightning at the point where the Sinspawn's arm met the body. It screeched and launched green goo at CJ who barely had time to dodge. He watched as the goo landed on a Crusader that was ready to help them. It turned out that the goo was acid as it ate through the man's armor and flesh.

Ifrit, who had been summoned by Yuna, Wakka, CJ, and Lulu started attacking the arms as Auron, Tidus, Chappu, and Kimahri kept the fiend away from the Crusaders. CJ kept running around the creature, firing lightning bolts and fireballs at it making it roar in pain. As CJ ran past its head again, he got too close. The Sinspawn grabbed onto his leg with its head and shook him like a rag doll before throwing him over the edge.

Chappu swore as he ducked under one of the creature's claws and sliced deeply into its shoulder. He grinned, but was then hit by the same claw he had just dodged. He watched as the creature turned its attention to Ifrit, then his vision went black as he collided with the cliff wall.

Ifrit roared as it leapt over the Sinspawn and grabbed the arm Chappu nearly cut off. With one mighty pull, Ifrit ripped the arm off. Pyreflies poured out of the open wound. Ifrit roared again as it repeatedly bashed the Sinspawn with its own appendage. The Sinspawn screeched as it formed a massive ball of dark purple energy.

"Everyone move!" Auron commanded as the ball exploded. Ifrit, who was caught in the middle of it, was sent back to the Farplane to wait to be summoned again as the rest of the group was sent flying back. The fiend hissed as it made its way to the fallen Summoner and her Guardians. It picked up Yuna with its remaining claw and moved to eat her. Suddenly the ground beneath it exploded as large stone spikes burst from the ground. CJ leapt out of the ground behind the Sinspawn, his eyes narrowed in anger as he came down on the Sinspawn's head. He slammed his sword through its skull and leapt back into the air.

"Blitzkrieg!" He shouted. The blue bolts of lightning flew straight at the sword like a lightning rod. The creature shrieked before Auron silenced it with a Dragon Fang attack. CJ fell to the ground breathing heavily.

"Is everyone alright?" CJ asked as he gritted his teeth in pain. Being thrown off a cliff was definitely _not _fun.

"I'll be fine." Wakka groaned as he sat up against the cliff wall.

"I'm alright." Yuna stood up shakily. You'd be shaking too if you almost got eaten by a huge fiend.

After confirmations from the rest of the group, CJ realized someone was missing.

"Hey guys, where's Chappu?" Everyone looked around but couldn't see him anywhere.

"Shit!" CJ took of at a dead run, looking around the area for his best friend. He finally found Chappu laying against the cliff over one hundred feet from where the fighting took place. The ground around him was stained with blood that flowed freely from a large gash on the side of his head.

"Chappu!" CJ shouted as he ran to his best friend. "Yuna! I need you over here now!"

Yuna gasped at Chappu's condition as she ran over. "Move out of the way!" CJ followed her orders as she slowly and gently rolled Chappu onto his stomach. She placed her hands over the bleeding gash and focused. A green glow enveloped her hands.

"Cura!" She said as she held her hands close to the gash. CJ's eyes widened as the gash began to close.

"Um, guys? We've got a problem." Wakka said nervously, breaking CJ out of his shock.

"What is it Wakka?" CJ asked.

"Sin. It's here."

"Yeah, that's a problem." CJ looked out over the ocean and saw a _huge _creature that looked like a mutant frog. "Holy shit."

CJ watched as the cannons that were placed all over the canyon began firing at Sin, knocking off its scales. The Sinscales swam towards to the beach where the Chocobo Knights and Crusaders were waiting. He watched as Sin formed a huge, purple energy field around itself before expanding it in the direction of the beach and the cliffs.

"Everyone look out!" Auron shouted. They all turned to run, but were caught in the explosion.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

CJ slowly sat up as he opened his eyes. He put his hand up to the back of his head and when he pulled it back, it was covered in blood.

'_Shit, that's not good.' _He thought. _'Now, where are the others?' _He stood up, and then fell down on his butt as the blood rushed to his head.

"Hahahaha! That shit is trippy!" He chuckled as he tried to stand up again. He leaned against the rock he had woken up against to steady himself. He shook his head in an attempt to clear it before taking off at a brisk walk. After several minutes he swore.

"Fuck! Where the hell are the others?" Then, almost immediately, he heard a familiar roar.

"Are you kidding me? Didn't we just kill that mother fucker?" He grabbed one of his three remaining swords and jogged in the direction of the roar. He ran around a large pile of debris and saw Seymour, Auron, and Yuna fighting the same Sinspawn that had tossed him over the cliff. He could see the sword he had found still stuck in its skull.

"Well, isn't it this fiend's unlucky day." CJ said as he summoned lightning. "Blitzkrieg!"

For the second time that day the Sinspawn screeched as the lightning hit the katana. Auron took the opportunity and slammed his sword right through the creature's brain. Its body erupted into pyreflies and the sword fell to the ground. Seymour, Auron, and Yuna looked up in surprise as CJ walked over to them and picked up the sword.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He said cheerfully.

"We need to find the others." Auron said as he turned to walk away. CJ watched as Yuna went to follow, but turned and walked to the edge of the cliff.

"Everyone stand back, I'll summon!" Yuna shouted.

"You won't hurt it." Seymour said. "You're powers are still too weak."

"But I must do something." Yuna begged. Seymour shook his head. Yuna ignored him and began going through the motions of summoning, but Seymour stopped her.

"You can't." Yuna looked at the ground in defeat.

"Come on Yuna. Maybe the others are down on the beach." CJ said as he wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"You're right. Let's go." She said quietly.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

After searching for several hours, they group was finally back together. CJ had found Chappu in the same place where Yuna had started to heal him. He was still unconscious, but CJ stayed by his side. He watched as Yuna began dancing. As she danced, pyreflies appeared from all over. Even from where he sat, he could see the tears streaming down Yuna's face.

'_So this is a sending…' _CJ thought sadly. He looked around the beach and saw the Al Bhed and the Crusaders taking care of the injured and collecting the dead bodies for burial. As he looked up at the canyon walls, he couldn't help but wonder if Rikku was still alive or if she had been killed.

"What's going on brudda?" CJ spun around and crouched down next to Chappu.

"Glad to see you alive bro!" CJ exclaimed.

"What, no tears over the fact I almost died? I'm hurt." Chappu said faking sadness then held his head in pain. "So what happened?"

"Well, after we beat that Sinspawn, Sin used some sort of an energy attack. It killed most of the people on the beach and in the canyon walls. I ended up on the beach separated from everyone else, but I ran into Auron and Yuna who were fighting with Seymour against the same Sinspawn that beat the shit out of you." CJ grinned as Chappu punched him weakly in the arm.

"So what's going on now?"

"Yuna's performing the sending for everyone who died today." Chappu lowered his head in sadness.

"I hope your girlfriend wasn't hurt." Chappu teased.

"My… girlfriend?" CJ asked confused.

"You know, short, blonde, very energetic." CJ slapped Chappu on the back of his head.

"Cut it out. This isn't the time." CJ said seriously.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Chappu sadly.

CJ growled at Chappu but stopped when he saw Seymour approach Yuna.

"I'm getting sick of that guy." CJ frowned.

"Shhh, lets listen." Chappu shushed his friend.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

"You don't look so well." Seymour said as he walked up to Yuna. "But now more than ever you must be the people's strength, their confidence. Anyone else would be expected to show their sorrow. But you… you are a Summoner. You are Spira's hope. Until Sin is defeated, you must not relent. Do you understand?"

Yuna nodded. "Yes. I understand."

"Are you afraid?" Seymour asked. When he received no answer, Seymour said "Yuna. Take me as your pillar of strength, as Yunalesca had her lord Zaon." Yuna looked slightly confused.

"Lady Yuna, until next we meet. Farewell." Seymour bowed his head and walked off.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

"Seymour is so full of shit." CJ said as he watched the Maester walk away.

"You got that right brudda."

"Hey, you two! We're heading out within the hour, ya?" Wakka called out to Chappu and CJ.

"Sweet." CJ said sarcastically.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

"Hey, you four, hurry up!" Yuna called out to Kimahri, CJ, Chappu, and Tidus. They were walking slowly behind the rest of the group.

"She's awfully cheerful." Tidus said.

Kimahri stopped in front of them and turned around. "In dark times, she must be. She must shine bright."

"Dear god in heaven, he speaks!" CJ exclaimed in surprise as Tidus' jaw dropped. Chappu looked at them with an amused look.

"Now are dark times." Kimahri continued. "Yuna tries hard."

"We should help her then!" Tidus said.

Kimahri nodded. "If we worry, Yuna tries harder. Do not frown." Then he turned around and kept walking.

"That's probably all we'll get out of him for a long time." Chappu said cheerfully.

"Why weren't you surprised when he started talking?" Tidus asked him.

Chappu shrugged. "I've talked with him before. He's a Ronso of few words, so when he chooses to speak, you should choose to listen."

Then CJ grinned. "Don't worry, be happy." He said in a sing-song voice. Kimahri stopped and looked at them before nodding.

"Kimahri try too."

Tidus ran up to him. "Smile, let me see!" Then he grimaced as Kimahri bared his fangs is what could _maybe _pass as a smile.

"Good try Blue, good try. Remember, practice makes perfect!" CJ said cheerfully as he teased Kimahri.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

"Hey, how much longer until Zanarkand huh?" Tidus called out. The group had been walking down the Djose Highroad for several hours.

"Still a ways." Wakka said as he walked past the blonde.

"First we go down to the Moonflow, then to the Guado city of Guadosalam." Lulu told him. "Then we cross the Thunder Plains to the temple at Macalania."

Tidus' head dropped. "Oh boy."

"And before that, we get to pray at the temple in Djose!" Yuna said happily.

"We can't just skip all that can we, huh?" Tidus said sadly.

Yuna shook her head. "I have to pray to the fayth in every temple in order to earn the Final Aeon." As she said the last part, CJ's eyes darkened. _'I can't let her get the Final Aeon…'_

"That's a Summoner's training. She's got to prepare mind and body, just to get ready for the Final Summoning." Wakka said.

"Must be rough Yuna." Tidus said.

Yuna smiled. "I'll be fine, as long as you're here!"

Chappu and CJ shared a grin. They knew exactly why she wanted Tidus with them. CJ leaned over to Chappu.

"Maybe we should do a little something for the two lovebirds." He whispered.

"That's not a bad idea." Chappu grinned as they fell back and plotted their prank.

As CJ and Chappu were plotting, Auron walked up to Tidus. "Hey, new guy."

"Uh… me?" Tidus asked.

"Who else?"

"What can I do for ya boss?"

"Don't tell Yuna you know about Sin and Jecht. You know her. She would distance herself from you. We do not want that."

"I see. I think." Tidus said confused. "Yeah, but even if I did say something no one would believe me, you know?"

"Yuna would."

"Ah… you have a point." Tidus said. "Come to think of it, did I really have to know about Jecht? I mean, what about my feelings?"

"It's better than you finding out at a critical moment and becoming emotional."

"What? Me, emotional?" Tidus asked.

"I heard you were quite the crybaby." Auron said as he walked away.

"Hey!" Tidus yelled as Auron walked away. "I still don't buy your story, you hear?"

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

Two days later the group was almost to the Djose temple. As they were crossing a bridge, the ground started to shake.

"Earthquake!" CJ shouted as he bolted to the other end of the bridge while Yuna, Tidus, Chappu, and Wakka all laughed at him.

"It's not funny!" CJ whined in embarrassment. Then he turned around and his jaw dropped. In front of him was a massive stone structure that the small earthquakes were originating from.

"So this is the Djose temple?" Tidus asked in amazement as they crossed the bridge. Suddenly, blue energy formed at the top of the structure as the stone cracked and flew into the air. All the huge pieces of stone hovered around the newly exposed temple. Electricity flew from one piece of stone to the next.

CJ whistled. "Ok, now _that _was impressive."

"Awesome!" Tidus exclaimed.

"The Lightning Mushroom Rock. It only opens when a Summoner is addressing the fayth." Lulu said.

"That means another Summoner is in there." Wakka said.

"Mmmm… Lightning…" CJ said dreamily. "I like this place already…"

Wakka gave him a creeped out look before turning to his younger brother. "What's his deal?"

"If you don't remember, CJ is an elemental. His major element is lightning." Chappu explained.

"That definitely explains the creepiness." Wakka said seriously.

"Another Summoner?" Yuna asked.

"What if it's Dona?" Tidus said. CJ watched as Yuna's face darkened.

"Oh, you mean that scantily clad woman and has a muscle head for a Guardian?" Chappu asked.

Yuna nodded. "We have to hurry."

"Right. In we go!" Tidus grinned as he headed to the temple. "Come on CJ!"

"I don't wanna!" CJ pouted then turned back to the lightning rocks. "I can't help it… It's so beautiful… Ack!"

Chappu grabbed him by the collar and started dragging him to the temple. "Noooo! Chappu please! I don't want to sit underground for endless hours again!" CJ cried as he tried to grab rocks all around them.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

CJ whistled as they entered the temple. As much as he didn't want to be inside, he had to admit that the temples were quite an architectural feat. He followed the group as they headed to the door to the Cloister of Trials. As they walked towards it, they saw two men and a small boy walk out.

"I beg your pardon, but may I ask your name?" The Summoner asked.

"I am Summoner Yuna, from the Isle of Besaid." Yuna said with a bow.

"As I thought! The daughter of Lord Braska. You have the look of your father." The Summoner said with a smile.

"My father? You knew him?" Yuna asked curiously.

"No. I have never met the man." The Summoner then bowed. "Where are my manners. I am Issaru. I am a Summoner, like you."

The little boy jumped up. "I'm Pacce! Pleased to meet you!"

The other man nodded. "And I am Maroda. I'm guarding my big brother here."

"Since I was I child, I always looked up to Lord Braska. I wished that someday I would become a High Summoner like he was. You must have some of your father's talent in you!" Issaru smiled as Yuna blushed at the praise. "I believe you might someday defeat Sin."

"I… I'm not really…" Yuna stuttered. "I mean, I've only just become a Summoner."

"Of course. I've no intention of losing either!" Issaru grinned. "So perhaps we should race to see who can defeat Sin first, no?"

"Does he think this is some sort of a game?" Chappu whispered to CJ who shrugged.

"If he wins, he'll die. If Yuna wins, she'll die. What's wrong with making the last bit of your life fun?"

Yuna nodded and smiled. "Very well then, I accept your challenge."

"Issaru!" Maroda exclaimed.

"Yuna, I beg your leave. Good luck to the both of us." Yuna and Issaru bowed to each other before Yuna walked up the stairs to the Cloister of Trials with her Guardians following close behind. As he went to walk up the stairs, Issaru called out to CJ.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah?" CJ asked.

"You are one of Yuna's Guardians, correct?" Issaru asked.

CJ nodded. "My brother, Maroda, has heard a curious rumor. It seems that Summoner's have been going out on pilgrimages and just… disappearing." Issaru said worriedly. "It could be that the fiends got to them… but not so many so quickly."

Maroda walked up to the pair. "Sorry I don't know more." He apologized. "But watch your back. Ain't much for a future Guardian to not have a Summoner."

"What? What? Whatcha all talking 'bout?" Pacce jumped up and down.

"We're talking about doing your job as a Guardian!" Maroda said.

"Hey! I'm doing good, right big brother?" Pacce asked Issaru.

Issaru nodded and patted his brother on the head before turning back to CJ. "Please be careful."

CJ nodded. "Will do." Issaru smiled and led his brothers out of the temple.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

"This… is… so… BORING!" CJ exclaimed.

"Will you shut the hell up?" Lulu practically screamed as she fired a bolt of lightning at CJ, who held up his hand and absorbed it.

"Oh, touchy! Underneath that icy exterior you're the same as every other woman out there: temperamental and easy to infuriate." CJ grinned as he moved to dodge another bolt of lightning, but stopped when the doors that led to the Chamber of the Fayth opened and Yuna walked out.

"YUNA!" CJ glomped her just like in Kilika. "It was so boring waiting for you!" He faked sobbing as Yuna giggled at his antics. Then CJ grinned and bolted for the door.

"Freeddoooo-oh shit!" He yelled as he ran to the doors to the Trials, but they opened up and in walked a large, muscular man and a brown skinned woman who was wearing next to no clothing. He skidded to a stop, then tripped and fell on his face.

"Well, well. You again." The woman said.

"Dona." Tidus spat.

"Traveling with quite the crowd I see." Dona gazed at Yuna's Guardians in disgust. She watched as Barthello walked over to Auron. "What is it Barthello? Do you know this riffraff?"

"You are… Sir Auron, no?" The man asked quietly.

Auron raised an eyebrow. "What of it?"

"Can… I shake your hand?" Barthello asked nervously. "Auron- no, Sir Auron. You're the reason I became a Guardian!" Auron stared at the man before extending his hand and giving the man a handshake. "Thank you, sir! You have no idea how much this means to me!" Barthello looked like he was ready to cry.

Wakka stared at Dona in disgust. "Calling the personal Guardian to Lord Braska riffraff?"

"And you call yourself a Summoner?" Lulu said coldly.

"Barthello, enough! Get back here!" Dona snapped at her Guardian.

"Hang in there brudda." Chappu whispered as Barthello passed him. Yuna walked past Dona, giving her a cold glare before walking out the door. Wakka, Lulu, Kimahri, Auron, Tidus, and Chappu followed. CJ stayed back and glanced back at Dona.

"Hey, how much for one night?" He called out.

"What?" Dona asked confused.

"I mean, if you're dressed like that it _must _mean you're trying to get some extra money." Dona went red with anger.

"Are you saying that I'm no better that a common whore?" She shouted.

"Yup! That's exactly what I'm saying!" CJ grinned before running as fast as he could out of the door, lest he face the wrath of a pissed off Summoner.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

"Hey brudda, what took you so long?" Chappu asked CJ as he exited the Trials.

"I stopped to ask Dona how much she charges for a night." Chappu's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" CJ nodded and Chappu fell to the ground holding is stomach because he was laughing so hard.

"You two, we don't have time for games." Auron said sternly.

"He really needs to get laid." CJ whispered.

"We're staying here tonight." Then Auron walked over to the inn.

"Guess it's time to get some good ol' shut eye." CJ said as he yawned.

Chappu nodded as they followed Auron to the inn.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

"**Is it really not possible for you to organize you're thoughts properly?" **Raijin asked incredulously as he sat on a chair in CJ's mind room.

"It's starting to seem that way isn't it, Mr. Thunderfuck?" CJ shouted angrily as more and more papers appeared in the air around him. Raijin simply chuckled at the insult and grabbed one of the papers.

"**Oh what have we here? Dirty thoughts about a blonde Al-Bhed?"** The God of Lightning chuckled perversely as he read the several papers involving Rikku. CJ spun around, his face going red. **"I must say, if you manage to get this one she would be quite a catch. Much better than that one you hooked up with before you landed yourself in Spira."**

"Give me those!" He exclaimed and ripped the papers from his sensei's hand and stashed them in his _'Perverted Thoughts' _bin. He slumped against the wall and let out a long sigh. "I don't think I can organize all this. Apparently I think _way_ too much."

Raijin stood up and patted the young elemental on the shoulder. **"Good. Now we can start on learning some techniques."** Then he walked to the door of the room.

CJ looked at his mentor in shock. "Are you telling me I've spent several nights trying to organize my thoughts only to find out I don't actually have to?" He exclaimed angrily as he stood up.

"**Yup!" **Raijin replied with a cheeky grin. **"Memories are easy to organize. Thoughts are **_**much**_** more difficult. It will take a while for you to get a hang of it." He then opened the door. "Now come along, I have things to teach you."**

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

The next morning we find CJ sitting at a table drinking… coffee?

"I didn't know Spira had coffee!" CJ said as he took another sip of the hot beverage. "But I'm happy it does!"

"So am I brudda." Chappu sighed in happiness as he took a sip, feeling the hot liquid slid down his throat.

"I was starting to into withdrawls after not having my coffee every morning. And this" He raised his mug "Is the best coffee I've ever had."

The two friends sat in silence as they ate their breakfast and drank their coffee. But they soon found out that all good things must come to an end, as Auron interrupted.

"We leave as soon as Tidus comes back with Yuna."

"Where did _they _go, eh?" Chappu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yuna slept in the temple. I sent Tidus to go and get her."

"Oh. We thought they had finally gotten together. Oh well." CJ sighed. "Let's go then."

He and Chappu paid for their food and left, but not before CJ bought _many_ packets of coffee powder. They stood outside and waited for ten minutes before the doors to the temple opened. Tidus and Yuna came out and Yuna smiled at the group.

"Yo, sleepyhead!" Wakka greeted.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!" Yuna bowed her head as she apologized. "Please forgive me!"

Lulu smiled gently. "Really, there's no rush. Here, your hair." She handed Yuna brush.

"A Summoner with bed hair, what's the world comin' to?" Wakka teased.

"You could have woken me up!" Yuna said annoyed.

"We tried, but with all that snoring…" Chappu grinned as Yuna blushed in embarrassment.

"What is it today? Everyone is picking on me!" Yuna complained.

Everyone was chuckling, even Auron. Yuna turned to the old warrior monk and gave him a betrayed look.

"You too, Sir Auron?" She asked.

Auron kept chuckling. "Once Lady Yuna fixes her hair, we leave."

Everyone laughed as Yuna fixed her hair. "There, all done!"

"Now, on to Moonflow!" Wakka exclaimed.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A New Guardian

It had onlybeen a few hours since the group had left Djose and they had been in many fiend battles that seemed to be ending quicker to CJ, they came upon two massive Ronso tormenting a man. CJ saw this and turned to Kimahri.

"Hey Kimahri, aren't those the two Ronso that started a fight with you back in Luca?" He asked. Kimahri nodded. As they drew closer, the two Ronso stopped tormenting the man, who took the chance and ran off.

"Look, one of Kimahri's friends! Looks just like him." One of them said.

"What?" Tidus asked as he walked up to the Ronso. CJ forced himself from gawking at the huge Ronso. They were both well over seven feet tall and had _a lot_ of muscle. The taller of the two, Yenke, had grey fur and wore dark blue and red armor. The shorter one, Biran, had yellow and black fur and wore red and green armor. They turned to the group.

"Both follow human Summoner's on all fours! Hornless goatlings!" Biran smirked, or at least that's what it looked like to CJ.

"Hornless! Hornless!" Yenke taunted

Kimahri stepped forward and it seemed to CJ and Chappu and a fight was about to start. "You come to insult Kimahri?" He questioned.

"Wrong!" Biran shook his head. "We came to warn little Kimahri."

"Summoners disappear. Never return." Yenke said solemnly.

"Next will be Kimahri's Summoner." Biran said.

"Is that a threat?" CJ said as he placed a hand on the sword he kept from Operation Mi'ihen. His job was to protect Yuna at all costs and keep her from obtaining the final Aeon, and he would be damned if these two Ronso would try and stop them. The Ronso ignored him and kept talking.

"Poor Kimahri! Lost his horn, next lose his Summoner!" Yenke taunted.

"Pitiful Kimahri! All alone! All alone!" Biran said, and then they turned and disappeared into the forest.

"Do those two have something against you big guy?" CJ asked the question that was on everyone's mind as he looked at the slightly taller Ronso. Kimahri shook his head. "So they came here to pick on you?" Kimahri looked at the forest with a determined look.

"Kimahri will deal with them later."

"And I'll help!" Tidus exclaimed, raising a fist in the air.

"Kimahri's problem. Kimahri's alone."

"But…" Tidus tried to argue but Chappu put a hand on his shoulder.

"This is Kimahri's problem. A Ronso problem. Leave it be." Then he walked off.

"Do you really think we shouldn't do anything?" Tidus asked CJ.

CJ shrugged. "It's like Chappu said; it's a Ronso problem."

"I'm worried though." Lulu said.

"Why? Let the Ronso deal with Ronso problems. That's the way it's always been!" Wakka said.

"Not that. The Summoners disappearing." Lulu smacked Wakka on the head as she gazed worriedly at Yuna.

"Hey, if we Guardians do our jobs right… then it's no problem, right?" Tidus asked.

"He does have a point. Our job is to protect Yuna until she beats Sin. Besides, there probably aren't many people that can take on all of us at the same time." CJ said.

"You're confident." Lulu said with a small smile.

"Of course!" CJ said as they began walking down the road. After many more fiend battles they encountered Belgemine and she challenged Yuna to a duel, which Yuna accepted. All of the Guardians stood off to the sides of the road to give the Summoner's room to summon their Aeon's. Belgemine summoned first, calling an Aeon CJ, Chappu, and Tidus had not yet seen. It looked like a giant, black and grey unicorn. Its horn was made of a gold metal and looked like a lightning bolt.

"Hey CJ, that would be your Aeon, ya?" Chappu said as he nudged CJ.

"Of course it would!" CJ said happily as Yuna summoned Ifrit.

"Ifrit! Hellfire!" Yuna ordered her Aeon. Ifrit replied and threw two large balls of energy at Ixion that completely engulfed the Aeon. The large fire wolf then tore up a large chunk of earth and threw it into the ball of energy, causing a large explosion. When the dust settled, CJ was surprised to see Ixion still standing.

"Ixion! Haste!" Belgemine yelled. CJ's eyes bulged when Ixion began moving even faster. It was practically running in circles around Ifrit, using its speed to wear down the more powerful Aeon.

"How the hell did it use Haste on itself?" CJ wondered out loud as he watched Ifrit tackle Ixion. He watched as Ifrit grabbed Ixion by one of its back legs and start smashing it into the ground, trees, and the small cliff next to them.

"Now _that _was brutal." Chappu said in amazement as Ixion faded into pyreflies.

"I wish I could do that." CJ commented as Belgemine congratulated Yuna before setting off down the road.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

"**Alright now focus."**

"I did it!"

"**Yes, and then you lost it."** Raijin shook his head.

"Well I'm sorry! My body's electricity feels different than lightning or normal electricity from my house." CJ said with a frown. "I don't know why this is so hard." Until now, he had always used electricity from the environment, not his own body's natural electricity.

"**It's because you're not focusing!"**

"It's hard to focus with you breathing down my neck!"

Raijin shook his head again. **"If you don't get use to people breathing down you neck, you most likely won't get anywhere in life."**

"Tch, whatever." CJ closed his eyes and focused on his body's electrical current and focused it to his right arm, where could feel the electricity gather. He concentrated and pushed it out of his body through his fingertips. He opened his eyes and saw a thin, yellow whip dangling from his fingers. He smirked as he drew his arm back and cracked the whip.

"**You're getting better." **Raijin grinned. **"Now, I'm going to teach you another move."**

CJ stared in rapt attention as Raijin formed a large net in his hands. **"This is a lightning net."**

"No duh." CJ didn't have a chance before Raijin threw the net on CJ. He cried out in pain as the net electrocuted him and leaving him temporarily paralyzed.

"What the hell was that?" CJ tried to yell, but it came out as gibberish.

"**I'm sorry, I couldn't understand you!" **The Lightning God laughed at his student. He walked over to CJ and placed a hand on his shoulder, negating the paralysis with electricity. As CJ stood up, he gave Raijin a glare that could freeze an iceberg. Yes, freeze on iceberg.

"That's not funny." CJ tried to say as he kept glaring, making Raijin laugh harder.

"**It was pretty hilarious." **CJ spun around and looked to the side of the training room. Leaning against one of the pillars was Marduk. Raijin immediately gave a small bow.

"**Marduk-sama."**

Marduk gave Raijin an annoyed look. **"Stop it Raijin, you know I hate it when you do that." **

"**I know Marduk-sama." **Raijin smirked as Marduk scowled.

"So… what do you need?" CJ asked curiously.

"**I just thought I would come by and see how your training is going." **Marduk shrugged. **"It didn't look too good, seeing as how you were paralyzed." **CJ went red with embarrassment and anger.

"It's not my fault!" CJ exclaimed, waving his hands in the air. "That bastard over there" he gestured to Raijin "didn't tell me what that net was supposed to do!"

Raijin shrugged when Marduk gave him a questioning glance. **"He didn't bother to ask."**

"Why you-"CJ began but Marduk cut him off.

"**Raijin is giving you the rest of the night off. Why don't you use it to get some sleep?" **

"**I am?" **Raijin asked in confusion.

"**Yes. You are." **Marduk gave Raijin a look that clearly meant 'Do not argue with me.'

"**Right!" **Raijin pointed a finger in the air. **"You get the rest of the night off! And the next couple of days so you can work on the net."**

"Yes!" CJ whooped for joy. "I can actually sleep!"

"**Now get going kid." **Marduk said. With that, CJ disappeared. Raijin turned to Marduk with a stony face.

"**What's going on?" **He asked, concerned.

"**I don't know how, but Yevon has managed to summon Hakaisha and Sicari. He has sent them after CJ." **Raijin paled. Hakaisha and Sicari were two of the best demon assassins in hell.

"**What? There is no way CJ will survive!" **Raijin shouted.

"**I know. That is why I'm sending Gabriel." **Marduk replied calmly.

Raijin's eyebrows mated with his hairline. **"Really?" **Marduk nodded. **"Are you sure Gabriel will be able to stand up to those two?"**

"**He is the defender of the Gods."**

Raijin looked thoughtful. **"So, Yevon has made the first move."**

"**Yes, and I'm afraid I have more bad news. Yevon did not summon only Hakaisha and Sicari."**

"**Who else?"**

"**Dokujin."**

"**Is he is Spira? Is he also after CJ?"** Raijin asked frantically.

"**No. He is on Earth, seeking out the others that the rest of the council have chosen."**

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

How did he get dragged into this? Just weeks ago he was sitting on his boat with Chappu drinking beer and getting laid. And now… now he was supposed to help a Summoner defeat Sin, then he must go back to Earth to find five other elementals to defeat Sin there. CJ sighed. Life sucks. He focused and formed a lightning whip on his fingers. He wrapped it around a small tree and yanked. The trunk exploded into small pieces.

"Something wrong brudda?" He spun around and saw Chappu walk into the clearing.

"It's nothing Chappu."

"That's bullshit. What's bothering ya?"

CJ sighed. "You'd think I'm crazy."

"I already think that. I mean, not even I'm crazy enough to annoy Lulu on a constant basis."

CJ grinned. "Yeah I am pretty crazy then, aren't I?" He said, looking up at the stars.

"So are you gonna tell me about it?" Chappu asked after several minutes.

"Take a seat." CJ motioned to the ground as he sat down. "This might take a while."

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

"So you've been training with a God since we've been here?" Chappu asked incredulously.

CJ nodded. "He's fucking crazy as hell. Every time I don't call him sensei or I'm disrespectful he slaps me. Last time he electrocuted me with this lightning net. It hurt like hell."

Chappu laughed. "I'm sure it did brudda." CJ had a far away look on his face.

"I really don't think I can do it." He said quietly. "Yuna is extremely headstrong. They only way we can keep her from getting the Final Aeon is to kidnap her or let her die."

"Don't worry brudda! I'll be here to help ya out ya know!" Chappu stood up and offered a hand to CJ. "We'd better be heading back to camp. We leave in a few hours for Moonflow."

"I know, I know. I'll be there in a few minutes." Chappu shook his head and walked back to camp.

CJ looked back up at the stars. "Mom… Dad… I hope you're both alright…" He sighed before walking back to camp.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

"Now that's a river." CJ commented as they reached the Moonflow.

"Whoa…" Tidus' jaw dropped.

"This is the Moonflow." Lulu said as she walked up to the edge of the large river.

Yuna kneeled down on the shore and gazed at the large lilies floating in the calm water. "These are Moonlilies. They say that clouds of pyreflies gather here when night falls."

"The entire river glows like a sea of stars." Lulu added.

"Really…" Tidus said quietly as he looked at the peaceful expressions on everyone's faces. He grinned as he raised his hand. "I've got an idea!"

"We're not waiting until nightfall." Auron shot down his idea. Tidus' grin fell. He stood in place until he ginned again.

"Then once we've beat Sin, we're coming back!" He smirked at his foolproof plan. He didn't notice that everyone suddenly went very quiet.

"He doesn't know, does he." Auron said quietly. It wasn't a question. CJ shook his head.

"He has no idea." CJ said sadly.

Everyone sat in silence for several minutes, just gazing at the beautiful view before Auron turned and walked down the road, Lulu following.

Wakka walked up to Tidus and put a hand on his shoulder. "We'd better hurry before we miss the shoopuf, ya?"

"Shoopuf? Is that some kind of boat?" Tidus asked, confused.

"Something like that." Wakka grinned before heading the direction Auron and Lulu disappeared down. CJ was having similar thoughts until Chappu tapped his shoulder and pointed.

"Sweet Mother of Ganja…" CJ exclaimed. Lumbering towards them was a large, blue creature that looked like a cross between an elephant and an anteater.

"It looks like an elephant and an anteater had too much fun." CJ stated as he tilted his head to the side.

"This is no elephant." Lulu said as she walked up to them. "This is a shoopuf."

"Nah, couldn't tell." CJ said sarcastically. "Although, elephants and these shoopuf are quite a bit alike. I mean, they both carry people around!" Lulu glared at him.

"Oh, it's been so long since I've ridden a shoopuf!" Yuna exclaimed.

"Wait, you've ridden one of these things?" Tidus asked.

"Only once, ten years ago. I was with Kimahri." Yuna smiled at the memory.

"Shoopuf shake. Yuna fell in water. Shoopuf scoop up Yuna with long nose. Yuna jump in four more times for fun. Kimahri worried."

Yuna giggled. "Whoops!"

"Yuna had fun. Kimahri happy." Kimahri gave what could pass as a smile.

"Well, let's go!" CJ yelled cheerfully.

They had walked for about five minutes before they reached the loading dock. Standing under a large crane was a shoopuf. CJ shook his head. The thing had to be three or four times the size of an African elephant! They continued to the tent to pay for the ride. As they drew closer, CJ saw a short, blue creature talking to Captain Lucil, Elma, and Clasko.

"Noo, I don shink sho. Ish bad idea, yesh?" The blue creature said.

"Please, we beg of you!" Lucil begged.

"Imposhibibble! Imposhibibble!" The creature threw up its finned hands in exasperation.

"Whats wrong?" Tidus asked as they approached the group.

"This guy won't let our chocobo on the shoopuf!" Elma complained.

"Well…" CJ began as he looked at the chocobo. "It _is_ kind of big."

"But it's just not fair!" Elma said.

"He does have a point though." Clasko interrupted.

"So what? Do we just leave him behind?" Elma asked angrily.

"Hey! I didn't say that…"

"It's no good. We'll have to find another way around." Lucil said. "We'll find a ford where we can cross on foot."

"Yes Captain, sir!" Elma saluted Lucil as she hopped on her chocobo.

"But that… that'll take days!" Clasko whined.

"Where there's a will, there's a way." Lucil commented as she took off on her chocobo.

"Captain! Wait for meeeeee!" Clasko took off running after the Captain.

CJ shook his head and laughed. "Sucks for him. Although, I would love to ride a chocobo instead of walking."

"So do I brudda." Chappu agreed. "Now, let's pay for our ride on the shoopuf!"

"Yeah!"

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

It took over an hour before the driver called out for them to board. CJ sighed in relief as he sat down on one of the seats. They were finally on their way. He started to doze off, but was jerked awake when Wakka pointed out a sunken city on the bottom of the river.

"Whoa! A sunken city!" Tidus said in amazement.

"A machina city- a thousand years old. They built the city on top of bridges across the river." Wakka commented.

"But the weight of the city caused the bridge to collapse and it all sank to the bottom." Lulu added.

"Lulu." CJ said seriously. "I have an honest question for you."

"Yes?" She asked.

"Have you memorized all of Spira's history, or are you old enough to have experienced it all?" CJ asked with a serious look as he turned around from where he was looking at the city.

_CRACK! _"Oh my god!" CJ cried out in a soprano voice as he fell onto the floor. Lulu smirked as she sat down and admired her handiwork. Wakka and Chappu both covered themselves while Tidus looked down at the city, completely ignoring everything else.

"That's a good lesson." Wakka said as he held himself.

"A lesson?" Tidus asked as he turned around. He looked down at CJ who was rolling on the ground crying in pain. "What happened to him?"

"Don't ever mess with Lulu about her age." Chappu whispered to him. Tidus winced.

"Yeah, a lesson. Why build a city over a river, ya?" Wakka asked.

"Uh… well… it would be convenient with all the water there." Tidus said as he scratched his head.

"Nope, that's not why. They just wanted to prove that they could defy the laws of nature!"

"Hmm… I'm not so sure about that." Chappu said.

"Yevon has taught us that when humans have power, they use it and if you don't stop them, they go too far, ya?" Wakka said solemnly.

"Yeah, but don't you use machina too? Like the stadium and stuff, right?" CJ asked as he winced in pain.

"Yevon… it decides which machina we may use and which we may not." Lulu said.

"That's fucked up! I'm beginning to really like the Al Bhed…" CJ trailed off as he turned back to the sunken city.

"You'd rather side with those… those heathens?"

"They have technology. Where I come from, the countries with the best technology, preferably military, become the more dominant countries on the planet." CJ shrugged. "That and I've lived all my live using technology. It just makes life easier, right Chappu?"

"It sure does brudda." Chappu agreed.

"So what kind of machina may we not use then?" Tidus interrupted before Wakka could reply.

"Remember Operation Mi'ihen?" Wakka asked bitterly. "That kind."

"Or war will rage again." Lulu commented.

"Aren't you just a little bundle of sunshine?" CJ said sarcastically.

"War?" Tidus asked confused.

"Over a thousand years ago" Yuna began. "Mankind waged war and used machina to kill!"

"They kept on building more and more powerful machina." Wakka added.

"They made weapons so powerful they were thought to be able to destroy the entire world." Lulu continued the 'lesson'.

"Sounds like America, Russia, China…" CJ rattled off several more powerful countries while the others kept talking.

"People feared that Spira would be destroyed." Yuna said.

"But the war didn't stop, ya?"

"W-what happened to them?" Tidus asked.

"Sin came. It destroyed all their cities and their machina." Yuna looked down.

"The war ended… and our reward… was Sin." Lulu finished the story.

"So, Sin's our punishment for lettin' things get out of hand, ya?" Wakka shook his head.

"Man, that's rough." Tidus said softly.

"Yeah… it really is." Wakka agreed.

"But, it's not like the machina are bad…" CJ said.

"Only as bad as the users." Chappu finished.

"It's because of people like the Al Bhed screwin' everything up!" Wakka exclaimed.

"That's it!" CJ stood up and pointed a finger at Wakka. "I'm sick of listening to you gripe and complain about the Al Bhed and their machina! They're not the reason for all of your damn problems, yet you seem to blame them for every little thing! At Operation Mi'ihen, they sacrificed themselves along with the Crusaders to help defend _all _of Spira, not just themselves! They want to help the people that hate them and blame them for everything. People like _you_, Wakka." He said venomously. Wakka unconsciously sunk further and further into his seat as he listened to CJ.

CJ opened his mouth to continue, but the shoopuf came to a sudden stop, throwing CJ off the shoopufs back and into the river.

"CJ!" Chappu called out. He ran to side of the carriage and was about to jump in, but was stopped when several Al Bhed leapt into the carriage and grabbed Yuna. Before any of the Guardians could do anything, they jumped out into the water.

"It's the Al Bhed!" Wakka spat hatefully.

"Let's go Wakka!" Tidus said, and then he dove into the water. Chappu grabbed his sword and jumped into the water, popping in a blitzpill as he jumped. Wakka stood there for a few seconds before Lulu pushed him over the edge.

"Get down there!"

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

"Oh shi- *splash!*" As CJ hit the water, it felt like he was just trampled by a herd of chocobo. He made it to the surface in time to see several Al Bhed leap from the shoopuf with Yuna in their grasp. Then he saw Tidus and Chappu jump in, and then Wakka was pushed from the shoopuf.

'_Probably Lulu's work.' _He thought. He popped a blitzpill Wakka had given him before diving under the water. He was surprised at just how clear the water was, since he was able to see his friends swimming up ahead of him. He used the water around him to propel himself towards them faster. As he drew closer a large machina, which looked similar to the one they had fought back in Luca, came up from the depths with Yuna in a sphere on top.

He swore as the machina shot several water bullets at the four men. CJ was able to dodge his, because he was farther away from the machina than the others. The others didn't have a chance. They were thrown back through the water from the multiple blows.

'_Damn! I shouldn't have put all my jacket on!' _CJ thought as he began another round of dodging the water bullets. As he swam closer, he saw his friends slowly swimming away from the large machine. Chappu's eyes widened in surprise as he saw CJ swimming in their direction.

"What are you guys doing running away?" CJ demanded.

"Did you see what that damn machina did?" Wakka pointed at the machina that was slowly making its way to them.

"Yeah I did."

"That's why I hate machina!"

"I. Don't. Give. A. Damn!" CJ nearly yelled. "Right now, we need to get Yuna back! So if you want to go back to the shoopuf, be my guest!" Then he swam as fast as he could past Wakka and straight for the machina.

Chappu stared at his brother before shaking his head in disgust. "I'm helping." Then he followed CJ, Tidus shortly following.

CJ dodged yet another water bullet as he swam underneath the machina and slashed at the belly. He stared in disbelief at the rather small nick in the machina's armor. Then he watched in horror as several panels slid open revealing small barrels.

"Sweet Mary mother of-"He was cut off as the depth charges fell. He tried in vain to dodge them, but one fell and hit him in the leg. There was a loud _boom _as the one explosion set off the rest of the charges that were drifting down around CJ. The explosion caused a mass of air bubbles to rise to the surface, carrying CJ's limp body with it. The machina was heavily damaged due to the explosion being so close and setting off the many charges in the belly.

Chappu and Tidus, who had been pretty close to the machina when the charges exploded, cried out in pain as the scalding hot water blasted into them. Chappu dropped his sword as he convulsed in pain. Tidus had been a few feet behind Chappu, but his injuries weren't as bad and he could see CJ floating in the water, unmoving. He swam over to him and grabbed him around the chest.

As Tidus was helping CJ, Wakka had swum as fast as he could to his younger brother and the other Guardians. He grabbed Chappu and tried to get him to the surface, only to be pushed away.

"Help Yuna." Chappu said as he gritted his teeth in pain. Wakka nodded and helped Yuna swim to the surface. He looked over to the wreckage of the machina and saw a body floating in the water. He just grinned evilly. _'Damn Al Bhed. Serves you right.' _He thought viciously and swam to the surface. What he didn't see was Chappu, who had also noticed the Al Bhed, and was now helping the person to the surface. As he had reached the figure, he realized it was a woman. Chappu cursed his luck.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

"Hey! Over here!" Tidus called out as his head broke the surface. Lulu tossed him a line before pulling them closer to the shoopuf. He tied the rope around CJ's chest and under his armpits then told the others to pull him up. They repeated the process with himself, then Wakka and Yuna who had come up minutes after himself.

"What happened? Where's Chappu?" Lulu asked. Tidus could detect worry in her voice.

"I don't know. He should be back up here by now." Tidus stared out at the water as the shoopuf began moving again. He turned back and saw Yuna using Cure on CJ's injuries.

"How bad is it?" Auron asked.

"He suffered burns mostly to his uncovered skin and a few fractured bones if I'm not mistaken." Yuna said sadly.

"But he'll okay, right?" Tidus asked.

"He should be. We'll have to stop for a day or two to let him heal up."

"No." Everyone's heads jerked in CJ's direction so fast they could have gotten whiplash.

"CJ?" Yuna asked.

"Who else?" CJ said sarcastically as he tried to sit up. He seemed a little annoyed that he could barely move.

"Don't move. You'll just hurt yourself more." Yuna forced him back down on the seat.

"Ish everybody okay?" The driver asked. Yuna stood up and nodded.

"Yes, we're all fine." She told the creature.

"Good! Shoopuf, full shpeed aheads!" The driver said as he got the large shoopuf moving.

Wakka collapsed on one of the seats. "Those damn Al Bhed! What do they want from us?"

"Do any of us look like we know?" Tidus said irritably.

Wakka slapped his forehead. "I know! They're mad because they lost the tournament back in Luca! Or they're mad because of Operation Mi'ihen!"

CJ shook his head. "What a dumbass."

"You say somethin'?" Wakka said angrily.

"Nope, nothing at all." Wakka smirked in triumph. "Fucking dipshit." CJ muttered.

"I wonder…" Lulu said quietly. "Didn't Kimahri's clansmen say something about Summoners disappearing?"

"Ah ha! So the Al Bhed are the ones behind it!" Wakka exclaimed. "Those sand-blasted grease monkeys!"

"Wakka." CJ said angrily. "Will you stop blaming everything on the Al Bhed?"

"No! They just tried to kidnap Yuna _again_!"

"Will you stop fighting?" Yuna snapped. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes. Yuna was always the quiet, cheerful one in the group.

"Yeah! Besides, it doesn't matter if the Al Bhed tries to kidnap Yuna again, because we'll just beat them again!" Tidus exclaimed. "We'll protect Yuna from anyone, anywhere! It's that easy and that's all I need to know."

"Well…" Wakka began. "I guess so."

"You're right." Lulu agreed.

Yuna looked at everyone with a look of appreciation. "Thank you. All of you." She said softly. Everyone sat in silence before CJ spoke up

"Hey guys," CJ asked as he looked at his friends. "Where's Chappu?"

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

Chappu panted as he succeeded in pulling the young woman up onto the shore. She was definitely heavier than she looked. He collapsed onto his back and promptly passed out.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

'_Where am I?' _and_ 'What happened?' _were the thoughts of the young woman as she woke up. She sat up and looked around. _'This is… the north side of the Moonflow. How did I get here?' _She thought, but here question was answered as she looked to her left and saw a young man with orange hair passed out on the bank of the river. Her head jerked up when she heard someone calling out.

"Chappu!" She thought she recognized the voice, but she wasn't sure.

"Chappu! Where are you bro?" The man called out again. She stiffened as the man lying next to her groaned.

"Did anyone get the license plate number of that shoopuf?" He asked groggily.

"License plate… number?" She asked herself. What was that? She tucked it away for later as she stood up and helped the man stand up.

"Who're you?" He asked in a daze.

"You meanie! I'm the one you attacked!" She stomped her foot on the ground and crossed her arms.

"Chappu! You over here bro?" Chappu turned his head towards the voice.

"I'm over here brudda!" He called out as he held his head. The young woman looked up and saw a tall man with blonde hair come running down the small bank.

"Chappu!" The man barreled into his friend, who winced in pain, and have him a bone crushing hug.

"Lemme go CJ! My ribs are killin' me!" Chappu said in pain.

"Sorry about that." CJ scratched his head sheepishly before turning serious. "Never do that again! If you were to die, who would be here to keep Lulu from killing me in my sleep?"

Chappu grinned. "Is big bad CJ afraid of the little black mage?"

"Hell yeah I am! She scares the crap out of me sometimes! You should have seen the look she gave me when I told her about what happened down there!" CJ pointed at the river. He stopped his ranting when he saw the extra person standing next to them. "Umm… who are you?" He asked slowly.

"You jerk! I'm the one you attacked!"

"Wait, I know that voice." CJ grinned. "Rikku?"

Rikku took off her goggles and grinned. "Of course it's me!"

"You were in that machina?"

"Yeah. That explosion really hurt you know! You big meanie!"

"Yeah I know. I was right underneath the machina when you decided to drop the depth charges!"

Rikku had a look of surprise as Chappu chuckled.

"Looks like you've been reunited with your girlfriend, eh brudda?" Chappu smirked as he nudged CJ in the ribs, making his glare at his friend. Neither one noticed Rikku blush.

"Yup, sure have." CJ said sarcastically. Rikku blushed again and took the opportunity of the distracted friends and stripped out of her jumpsuit. They turned back to the Al Bhed in time to see her finish pulling off the jumpsuit and toss it into the trees.

"So you were really in that machina?" Chappu asked.

"Yeah I was."

"So, you friggin' attacked us!" CJ exclaimed.

"Nuh uh! It's not what you think!" CJ opened his mouth to reply, but looked up as Tidus came running down the road. Tidus saw the three and ran over to them.

There you guys are!" He said happily. His eyes widened as he saw Rikku. "R-Rikku? Is that you?" He asked.

"Hey Tidus, long time no see!" Rikku waved at the shocked blonde.

"You two know each other?" CJ asked as he looked back and forth between the two.

"Yeah! She's the one that helped me out when I first got here to Spira!" Tidus exclaimed as he ran to Rikku and gave her a hug.

"Hey Tidus. CJ might not appreciate you touchin' his girlfriend." Chappu grinned as Tidus gave CJ a dumbstruck look.

"You two are going out?" His jaw dropped.

"If Chappu has his way." CJ said as he punched Chappu on the arm. "We've run into each other a couple times."

"Quite literally, too! You should have seen it. It was like love at first sight." Chappu cut in.

"And oh what love it is." CJ chuckled and wrapped his arm around Rikku's shoulders, pulling her close. Only Chappu noticed the Al-Bhed's ever increasing blush.

"Now we just have to plan the wedding!" Chappu said with a smirk that quickly faded once a fireball made its way into CJ's hand.

"Oh come on brudda, you know I was joking! Right? CJ?" Chappu was getting a little nervous.

"Start running." That was the only warning Chappu got before CJ began chasing him.

As Chappu bolted up the road, Tidus and Rikku broke down laughing. As Tidus fell to the ground, he saw Lulu, Yuna, Auron, Wakka, and Kimahri walking towards them. He waved them over.

"Hey guys! *snicker* what's up?" He said as he tried to calm himself down.

"Hey, what's up with those two, ya?" Wakka asked in confusion as he watched CJ throw a fireball at Chappu, only to miss and hit a tree.

"Chappu *snicker* keeps messing with CJ *snicker* and says that Rikku here *snicker* is his girlfriend." Tidus managed to say between laughs. Wakka and Yuna started to laugh as they watched CJ continue chasing Chappu.

Auron smirked before turning his gaze on Rikku.

"Friend of yours?" He asked Tidus. Rikku saw that he was staring at her and took a couple steps back.

"Something like that. Actually, she really is CJ's girlfriend." Tidus laughed and ducked just in time to avoid getting hit by a large fireball. "Not really!" He shouted immediately after the fireball passed him.

Rikku smiled at the group. "I'm Rikku, nice to meet ya!"

"Yuna, Lulu. I told you about her, remember?" Tidus said. "She's the one who helped me before I washed up on Besaid. She's an Al Bhe… beh…" Tidus caught himself before he accidentally revealed her secret to Wakka.

"Wow, so you like, owe her your life, ya?" Wakka asked, completely missing Tidus' slip up. "Praise be to Yevon." Rikku smirked as Wakka did the Blitzball sign for victory. When he was done he turned to Rikku. "So… uh… Rikku. You look a little beat up. You alright?"

"Um, Wakka." Lulu interrupted. "There is something we need to discuss."

"Oh, go ahead."

Rikku walked over and stood next to Yuna and Lulu. "Girls only! Boys, wait over there!" She pointed down the road. "Right. Sorry Wakka." Lulu apologized.

As the girls of the group walked away, CJ came walking up to the guys dragging a bound and knocked out Chappu behind him. He looked over at the girls, who were speaking in hushed tones.

"What's going on with them?" He asked.

Tidus shrugged. "Who knows? They said they had something they had to discuss." Then he saw Chappu on the ground next to CJ. "What happened?"

CJ gave him a dark look. "This is what happened to those who mess with me." Tidus gave an involuntary shudder.

He looked back to the girls and saw them coming back.

"Sir Auron?" Yuna said as she walked up to the old monk. "I would like Rikku to be one of my Guardians."

Rikku lowered her head as Auron walked over to her. "Show me your face." He commanded. Rikku raised her head, but kept her eyes sealed shut. "Open your eyes." She opened them nervously. "As I thought."

"No good then?" She asked nervously.

"Are you certain?" Auron asked.

"One hundred percent!" Rikku said enthusiastically. "So anyway… can I?"

"If Yuna wishes it." Auron said.

Yuna nodded. "Yes I do."

"Rikku's a good girl. She helped me out a bunch!" Tidus grinned.

"Well I'm all for it." Wakka smiled at the Al Bhed, not that he knew. "The more, the merrier!"

"And I'll be the merriest!" Rikku gave a victory sign.

Yuna giggled. "You will have to beat CJ for that position. He, Lulu and Chappu have been the main source of entertainment so far." CJ smirked.

"So, where to now?" Tidus asked.

"We go to the Guado city of Guadosalam, then through the Thunder Plains to Macalania Woods and on to Macalania Temple." Lulu told the blonde.

"So, we've got a ways to go?" CJ asked.

"Yes."

"Damn."

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

CJ whistled as they entered Guadosalam. It was in a rather large cave that had countless arches that led to all the shops and buildings.

"This place is huge!" Tidus exclaimed.

"Is sure is Blondie." CJ agreed. Yuna and Rikku giggled as Tidus scowled at the nickname. "So this is the Guado's home, right?"

"Yes. This is the home of the Guado, Maester Seymour, and the late Maester Jyscal." Lulu said.

Chappu nudged CJ in the ribs and pointed. CJ looked and saw a Guado walking towards them. The Guado's hair and beard, in CJ's opinion, looked like seaweed. He was wearing dark green pants and a green jacket with red sleeves.

"Dude, that guy looks like he came from the bottom of a lagoon or something." CJ whispered.

"Lady Yuna, we've been expecting you. Welcome to Guadosalam." The Guado said somewhat cheerfully, at least to CJ. "Please follow me this way, my lady." He reached out for Yuna's hand, only to find a crackling ball of lightning in his face, courtesy of CJ.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Wakka said disapprovingly as he pushed CJ away. "What do you think you are doing?" He hissed at CJ.

"I beg your pardon. I am called Tromell Guado." Tromell bowed his head in an apology. "I am in the direct service of our leader, the great Seymour Guado. Lord Seymour has very important business to discuss with Lady Yuna."

"Business with me? What about?" Yuna asked in confusion.

"Please come with me to the Manor. All will be explained there." Tromell turned and gestured for them to follow. "Of course, your friends are also welcome."

Rikku, Chappu, CJ, and Tidus hung back as the others followed the Guado.

"Jeez, pull our arms a little more why don't ya." Rikku scowled.

"Something fishy is going with Seymour." CJ said as he narrowed his eyes at Tromell's back. "I don't like it."

Chappu smirked. "Looks like your little hunch might actually be right, unlike all the other times."

CJ rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like your hunches have turned out so much better!"

"I know for a fact that Mr. Hampton from tenth grade had camera's hidden all throughout the school! Especially in the girl's locker room."

"Then why couldn't we find any?"

"Because he caught on and got rid of them!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Rikku asked.

"It's nothin' Firecracker, really." CJ grinned.

Rikku gave him a confused look. "What's a firecracker?"

"A firecracker is a little firework. When you light it, it goes boom." CJ explained.

"Oh! You mean, like a grenade?" Rikku asked as she pulled a small, round object from her bag and held it up to him.

Chappu and CJ's eyes widened. "You carry grenades with you?" CJ asked excitedly.

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"Only if you don't share them with me!" CJ exclaimed making Rikku giggle.

"Hey guys! Hurry up, ya?" Wakka called out.

"Come on guys!" Tidus ran to catch up to the others.

"Last one to catch up buys lunch!" Rikku called out and bolted after Tidus.

CJ and Chappu grinned and took off. They easily passed Rikku and Tidus as they reached the rest of their group. Chappu stopped short of running into their friends. CJ wasn't so lucky. As he began to slow down, Lulu turned around to see what the noise was, only to have CJ run into her and knocked them both to the ground. They rolled on the ground before coming to a stop in an awkward position. They were in the missionary position with CJ's left hand on her waist and his right on her breast. They immediately jumped up and brushed themselves off.

Tidus and Rikku, who had caught up, fell to the ground laughing. Lulu, the usually emotionless 'Ice Queen' of the group, was bright red from both embarrassment and anger.

"You-you-you PERVERT!" Lulu shouted as she kicked CJ right in the goods as hard as she could. Tidus, Chappu, Wakka, and even Auron and Kimahri winced as they turned themselves away from the angry mage. Lulu turned away from CJ and stormed down the road, Yuna chasing after her. Rikku knelt down by CJ and grabbed his hand.

"CJ? CJ, can you hear me?" CJ managed out a squeak. "I'll take that as a yes."

"You okay brudda?" Chappu asked as he too knelt down. CJ gave him a look that screamed 'Do I look like I'm okay?'

"Get him up. We continue to the Maester's Manor." Auron said stoically before following Tromell.

Wakka and Chappu each grabbed one of CJ's arms and proceeded to drag him down the road, CJ crying tears of pain the entire way.

Tromell led them to a huge manor near the center of Guadosalam. From what they could see, it had two levels, several stone staircases, and a set of huge doors that led to god knows where. The massive doors opened to a large dining room. In the middle of the room was a large table that was laden with all sorts of food. There were also chairs against the walls to allow the guests full access to the table, and to provide a place to rest. As soon as CJ saw the food, he disappeared so fast it looked like he had teleported. He showed no signs of being kicked in the jewels as he ran around the table, piling food high on a plate. Wakka, Tidus, and Rikku's jaw's all dropped as they watched CJ running around with all the food.

Chappu stood off to the side with his arms folded and shook his head. "If you get food poisoning again I'm gonna leave your sorry ass here, ya?" He told CJ who looked like he wasn't paying any attention.

"I will inform Lord Seymour that you have arrived, Lady Yuna." Tromell bowed before leaving the room.

"Is he always like this around food?" Rikku asked Chappu in shock.

Chappu nodded. "Most of the time."

"For such a cute guy, he's really a pig." Rikku said in disgust.

"Yeah he sure is… Wait a second!" Chappu spun around and stared intently at Rikku, who had started blushing when she realized what she said.

"What did you say?" Chappu asked slowly.

"Nothing!" Rikku squeaked. Chappu gave her an evil smirk before walked over to Yuna.

"What was that all about?" CJ asked as he walked over. Rikku stared at him for a few seconds before answering.

"It was nothing." She said quickly.

"Are you sure? He doesn't give people that look for nothing."

"I'm sure!"

"Alright." Then he walked over to Kimahri and Auron.

"Hey guys!" He greeted them, only to receive no answer. "Alrightly then. What do you guys think about all of this?" He asked.

"Kimahri not like Maester Seymour." Kimahri growled. CJ smirked inwardly at being able to get the big guy to talk. He turned to Auron. "What about you Mr. Silent?"

"…"

"Fine then. Don't talk." CJ sniffed.

_Meanwhile_

"Hey Lulu." Tidus walked over to chat with the black mage.

"There is no temple here in Guadosalam. Summoner's usually pass through on their way to somewhere else." Then she saw that Tidus was giving her a strange look. "What?" She snapped.

"I didn't even ask a question and you're explaining things." Tidus said, somewhat confused.

"You'd rather I say nothing then?" Lulu raised an eyebrow.

"YES!" CJ shouted from across the room, only to get a Thundaga fired at him.

Tidus shook his head as he waved his arms. "No, no! It just that, maybe now you finally believe that I don't know anything about Spira." He looked at her intently. "And maybe, that means you believe me about Zanarkand too?"

"Well…" Lulu said. "There are many things I do not know. Your Zanarkand is one of those things. I suppose I can't say what I think either way. But still, be careful. You shouldn't tell other people."

Tidus nodded. "Yeah… I know.

"I don't think he called us here just for dinner." Tidus heard CJ tell Auron as he walked over to them. "What do you think?"

"Stay on your guard."

"Why? This guy is just a priest, right?" Tidus questioned.

"Dumbass." CJ shook his head.

"What?" Tidus asked.

"Those with power use that power. The Maesters, they have power." Auron said simply.

"Wait…" Tidus said. "Are you sure you don't have something against Yevon?"

Auron shrugged. "I've lived a long time in Zanarkand."

Almost half an hour later, Tromell and Seymour had still not shown up. CJ was lying on the floor next to Rikku and Chappu as they stared at the ceiling and watched the pendulum, Yuna, Tidus and Wakka were off talking while Kimahri stood next to Yuna, and Auron and Lulu were guarding the door and talking in hushed tones.

"So where are you from CJ?" Rikku asked as she watched the clouds. "Luca? Bevelle? Maybe one of the islands?"

"None." CJ chuckled at Rikku's puzzled expression. "I'm not from Spira."

Rikku's eyes went wide. "Are you from Zanarkand too?"

"Nope. I'm from Miami, Florida Firecracker."

"Where is that?"

"It's in a country called the United States of America, ya?" Chappu cut in. "Sin sent me there four years ago. I went to Djose to fight it with the Crusaders. I don't know how Sin did it, but it sent me to a completely different world where CJ found me. I've lived with him ever since."

"That's pretty cool!" Rikku grinned. "But how did you guys end up back here?"

"We don't know how, but Sin is somehow in my world. We were attacked while we were at sea." CJ said sadly.

"I'm so sorry." Rikku looked sad. "I know what it's like when Sin attacks your home."

"Really?" Chappu asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Many years ago all the Al Bhed lived together in one place. Then Sin attacked and we all spread around Spira. Within the last few years my father, Cid, was able to bring all the Al Bhed back together to build a new home."

"Wow. That's amazing. So your father is like the leader of the Al Bhed?" CJ asked. Rikku nodded. Suddenly the doors opened and Tromell Guado walked in.

"Truly, it is good to have guests again." He said as he walked in. "Since Lord Jyscal passed away, these halls have been too quiet."

"The death of Lord Jyscal was a great loss for all of Spira." Yuna said.

"Was this Maester Jyscal really such a great guy?" Tidus asked Wakka.

"He's the one who brought the teachings of Yevon to the Guado." Wakka said in a reverent tone. "He was truly a great man."

"Truly a loss for us all." Tromell said sadly. "But now a new leader, Lord Seymour, has come to us. Lord Seymour is the child of a Guado and a human. He will be the tie that binds our two races together. But that is not all I think. He will surely become the shining star that lights the way for all the peoples of Spira."

"That's enough Tromell." A voice spoke from the doorway. Everyone spun around to see Seymour standing in the doorway. "Must I always endure such praise?" When he saw Yuna he preformed the ritualistic prayer before bowing his head. "Welcome."

"You wanted to see me?" Yuna asked timidly.

"Please, make yourselves at home. There's no rush." Seymour replied cheerfully.

"No rush my ass." CJ grumbled. "We've been waiting for the thirty fucking minutes for this guy."

As if he'd read CJ's mind, Auron spoke up. "Please keep this short. Yuna must rush." Inwardly CJ was cheering.

Seymour's cheerfulness began to fade. "Pardon me. It has been a long time since I've had guests. This way please."

They all followed Seymour to a dark room that showed images of the dead.

"This sphere is a reconstruction created from the thoughts of the dead that wander the Fareplane." Seymour said as they suddenly appeared over a large city. Tidus gasped.

"Th-this is Zanarkand!"

"Looks kinda like Las Vegas." CJ commented as they continued to fly over the city.

"Nah brudda. Looks more like New York." Chappu said, gazing down.

"Correct. This is Zanarkand… as it looked one thousand years ago." They were 'teleported' to several different more places. "The great and wondrous machina city: Zanarkand. She once lived in this metropolis."

Yuna gave Seymour an inquisitive look. "She, who?" She asked. Seymour didn't reply. In the blink of an eye, they were in a strange room. They all looked around in confusion.

"Now this is a bedroom!" CJ said in awe as he looked around. When his eyes landed on the woman sitting on the large bed, he gave a perverted chuckle. "I envy the lucky man who got her!"

Rikku slapped him on the head. "Pervert!"

"Lady Yunalesca!" Yuna gasped.

"She was the first person to defeat Sin and save the world from its ravages." Seymour said. "And you have inherited her name."

"It was my father who named me." Yuna said.

"Lord Braska was entrusting you with a great task. He wanted you to face Sin as Lady Yunalesca did." Seymour continued. "However, Lady Yunalesca did not save the world alone. To defeat the undefeatable Sin… it took an unbreakable bond of love- of the kind that binds two hearts for all eternity."

All eyes turned to the hall behind Yuna and Seymour as a man in full body armor walked right through Yuna and walked over to Yunalesca. Since he had only seen Yunalesca's back and therefore couldn't see just how _little _the dead Summoner was wearing, CJ's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"She's really hot for a dead chick." Rikku heard him and sharply jabbed her elbow in his ribs. The scene faded and CJ watched as Seymour leaned in and whispered something to Yuna, who gasped and invented a new shade of red. Yuna looked extremely nervous as she walked around the room before ending up at the buffet table and downing several glasses of water. Everyone quickly surrounded her.

"Wow! You're face is beet red!" Rikku exclaimed.

"No way, that's a whole new shade!" CJ laughed.

"He… asked me to marry him!" She said breathlessly.

"You serious?" Wakka asked incredulously as Auron turned to the blue-haired Maester.

"You know what Yuna must do." Auron pointed out.

"Of course." Seymour walked over to Auron. "Lady Yuna- no, all Summoners- are charged with bringing peace to Spira. But this means more than just defeating Sin. She must ease the suffering of all Spira. She must be a leader for the people."

"Sounds like a shitty job to me." CJ whispered to Rikku and Chappu.

"I proposed to Lady Yuna as a Maester of Yevon." Seymour said as he turned his gaze to Yuna.

"Spira is no playhouse." Auron said coldly. "A moment's diversion may amuse an audience, but it changes nothing."

"Even so, the actors must play their parts." Seymour said a little too calmly to CJ and Chappu. He then walked over to Yuna and took her hand. "There is no need to answer right away. Please, think it over." Yuna bowed.

"She will do so." Auron said as he turned to the door. "We leave."

"Lady Yuna." Seymour said, stopping the group as it began to follow Auron's lead. "I await your favorable reply."

There was a several seconds of silence as the group started to leave again. "Why are you still here, Sir?" Seymour asked Auron suddenly. Auron seemed puzzled by the question. "I beg your pardon; we Guado are keen to the scent of the Farplane."

Suddenly Tidus started to sniff Auron. CJ, Chappu, and Rikku started laughing as Auron shoved him away and walked out the door.

"You're a real dumbass, ya know?" CJ said to Tidus as he grabbed the shorter blonde in a headlock.

"Hey! Lemme go!" Tidus whined as he struggled against CJ's hold. CJ just laughed as he pulled Tidus outside.

"Yuna, the high Summoner's daughter and Seymour, leader of the Guado. Married in the name of Yevon, overcoming the barriers of race. It would give Spira something cheery to talk about for a change." Lulu admitted as they walked outside.

"Sounds like just a passin' daydream, like Auron said." Wakka argued. He was obviously against it.

"Come one! Let's just get on with the pilgrimage!" Tidus said as CJ let him go. "I mean, marriage?"

"Someone's jealous, ya?" Chappu grinned as both Yuna and Tidus went red.

"Wha-what? No way!" Tidus exclaimed, still very red.

"Right, and CJ isn't interested in Rikku." Chappu said. He watched as Rikku joined Yuna and Tidus in the red department while CJ raised an eyebrow at his friend. He then held up a hand which came to life with electricity.

"We gotta beat Sin! Romance can wait!" Tidus said, ignoring what was going on between CJ and Chappu.

"He sure picked a fine time to lay this one on us." Wakka said distastefully. CJ kept glaring at Chappu who was nervously moving away from him.

"Maybe it is a fine time." Yuna spoke up.

"You serious?" Tidus questioned.

"If my getting married would help Spira… if it would make people happy… if I could do that for people… maybe I should do what I can." Yuna seemed to be fighting herself. "I… I never imagined I'd be doing anything like this. But I won't answer till I know what's right."

Rikku crouched down next to Yuna. "You could always just quit your pilgrimage and get married."

"I will… go on. I'm sure that Lord Seymour will understand."

"Um… I guess so." Rikku sighed.

"I am a Summoner!" Yuna said strongly. "I must fight and defeat Sin."

"Like Braska before you." Auron said with a small smile no one could see.

"I'm going to the Fareplane." Yuna stood up. "I'm going to see my father and think on this."

"You go on, we'll be right behind you." Lulu said softly.

As everyone started following Yuna, CJ grabbed Chappu and Rikku and pulled them to the back of the group.

"What's wrong CJ?" Rikku asked when she saw the look on CJ's face.

"I thought the Fareplane is where the dead people are?" CJ asked worriedly.

Chappu laughed. "Is that all?" CJ nodded. "People go there all the time. The pyreflies react to peoples memories when they think of their dead relatives. It's all just an illusion." CJ nodded in understanding.

"Well, we'd better catch up then before Lulu gets pissed." Chappu and Rikku nodded.

They walked up several stone arches and through a couple tunnels before they reached a large open area. There was a large stone staircase that led up to what CJ assumes was the entrance to the Farplane.

"Question!" Tidus said as they walked up the staircase. "About this Farplane… when somebody dies, a Summoner sends them to the Farplane, right? So their souls, or whatever they are, they go to the Farplane, right? But that's the Farplane we're going to, right? And Yuna's old man is there too? Do dead people live there or something?" Then he gave an involuntary shiver.

"You're thinkin' those funny thoughts again, ya?" Wakka said. "You'll see once we get there."

As Tidus followed Yuna, Kimahri, Wakka, Chappu, and Lulu up the stairs, he saw that Auron, Rikku, and CJ weren't following. He turned around and walked down the steps.

"Aren't you coming?" He asked.

Auron shook his head. "I do not belong there."

"You're scared!" Tidus said with a laugh.

"Searching the past to find the future… This is all that is there… I need it not. You had better get going. I will go and get us the supplies we need." Then he stood up and walked back the way they just came.

"You're not really going to see the dead, more like memories of them. People think of their relatives and the Pyreflies react to them. They take on the form of the dead person- an illusion, nothing else." Rikku said as she walked over. "Well, have fun!"

"What, you're not going either Rikku?" Tidus asked.

"I keep my memories inside. Memories are nice, but that's all they are." Rikku shrugged.

Tidus turned to CJ. "You're excuse?"

"I've never been into the whole 'seeing and talking to the dead' type of thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Back home, there are all sorts of people that try to 'talk' to the dead and claim that they have the ability to see the dead walking around. It just gives me the creeps." CJ shuddered. "So, you go and have fun." Then he sat down in front of Rikku, who perched herself on the edge of the railing and started meditating.

"Alright, suit yourself." Then Tidus ran up the steps and disappeared into the Farplane.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

Instead of showing up in the Japanese mansion he had grown used to, CJ appeared in what looked like a large courtroom. As he looked around he saw seven chairs in a circle around him. In two of the chairs he saw Marduk and Raijin, the rest he was unfamiliar with.

The god to Marduk's right there was a woman with green skin, green vine-like hair, and forest green eyes. The most noticeable feature about her was that she wore no clothes. The only thing covering her most private parts were vines and leaves.

To Marduk's left there was a massive man with a thick beard and was dressed in fur boots, a fur loincloth, and a thick furry cape attached to a bulls head, which was sitting on his head. In his hands was a rather large wooden club that CJ was absolutely sure would do serious damage.

Raijin was currently speaking to a god who looked like he was wearing Norse armor. His helmet had two large horns protruding above the eyes. He had brown leather boots, gray pants, a gray tunic covered by a chain mail vest, and a fur cape over his shoulders. Leaning on the back of his chair was a very large, dangerous looking spear.

The green woman was engaged in a conversation with another goddess right next to her. This woman was wearing a completely blue outfit. Blue armor, blue pants, blue boots, and a blue robe. She also had blue skin, blue hair, and striking blue eyes. _'She looks like the Blue Man Group's biggest groupie.'_ CJ thought with a chuckle.

Then he looked behind him and saw the fiercest looking god of them all. The man looked like a Spartan soldier. On each arm were metal coated leather bracers. On his legs were metal leg guards going from his ankles to above his knees. He had a metal coated leather skirt that was cut into strips to allow easier movement. His chestplate looked like it was made from a cast of the gods chest. There were perfectly outlined abdominal and pectoral muscles. There were also metal shoulder guards. The last was the gods helmet. It covered his entire head except for his eyes and mouth. On the top, from the forehead to the base of the neck was long, black hair.

**"Welcome, CJ.**" CJ quickly spun around to face Marduk. **"You must be wondering why we have all summoned you here, yes?"**

CJ nodded. "Yeah, that would be greatly appreciated."

**"Well before we tell you, I must introduce you to my fellow Gods and Goddesses. This is Gaia,"** He gestured to the green woman to his right. **"Veles," **He gestured to the large man to his left. **"Loki," **The man dressed in Norse armor. **"Skadi,"** The Blue Man Group groupie.** "And Ares,"** The fierce, Spartan looking god behind him.

CJ nodded to each of them before turning back to Marduk. "As nice as it is to finally meet other gods, what exactly is the point?"

Marduk's face went completely serious. **"CJ, we need your help."**

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Maester's Plans**

After the visit to the Farplane, Lord Jyscal tried to escape from the Farplane, only for Yuna to send him. Then Yuna tried to find Maester Seymour, only to find out he had already left for Macalania Temple, of which he was the High Priest. So now we find our favorite Summoner and her group of Guardians heading out through the Thunder Plains.

"Oh no… we're here…" Rikku said with horror.

"What is this place?" CJ asked as he gazed in wonder at the seemingly endless plains ahead. Every several hundred feet stood a tall lightning tower, at least two hundred feet tall. The metal rods at the top attracted the lightning and provided safe passage for any travelers.

"This is the Thunder Plains." Yuna said.

"How are we supposed to cross that?" Tidus asked incredulously.

"See the lightning rod towers? The lightning is drawn to them… hopefully." Lulu explained.

"We head north. Not to close, but not too far from the towers, ya?" Wakka added.

"Meaning we should avoid any wide open spaces." Lulu pointed out.

Lightning flashed, causing Rikku to shriek. "I-I think I left something back in Guadosalam." She said nervously.

"Nice knowing you." Auron said before walking towards the nearest tower.

"Okay, okay! I'll go!" Rikku jumped when there was another lightning strike.

"Are you scared of lightning Rikku?" CJ asked in concern. She nodded furiously. "Well, just stay close. The lightning won't strike me, I promise." He shot her a huge grin and gave her thumbs up.

"A-alright." She said as she ran up next to CJ. As he held her close, out of the corner of his eye he could see Chappu grinning like a madman.

"What's up bro?" CJ asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Oh it's nothing really. I just hope I'm not being ditched for your new girlfriend." Chappu's grin quickly faded when a bolt of lightning struck no more than ten feet away.

"If you don't remember, lightning is my element. So, you making fun of me here would make you a dead man." Chappu gulped.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

Unknown to any of the group, two pairs of bright red eyes watched them from atop the towers.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

"Whoa!" Wakka exclaimed as lightning struck a nearby tower. "That was a close one!"

"Stop kidding around." Lulu scolded as she brushed past him.

"Man, what a killjoy." CJ shook his head. Wakka just hung his head.

"Yes ma'am."

As they walked down the road, CJ felt like he was being watched. He spun around and thought he saw something move on one of the towers, but it was gone in a flash. _'Must be a trick of the light.' _He told himself.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh." Rikku started laughing nervously.

"You alright Rikku?" CJ asked.

"Eh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh." She kept laughing, creeping everyone out.

"I think your girlfriend is going mental brudda." Chappu commented. CJ ignored him.

"'Heh, heh, heh…' You're giving me the creeps!" Tidus said with a shiver. Rikku shrieked and crouched down as lightning struck again. Everyone jumped back when she started crawling towards them. CJ stood in place as Rikku latched onto his leg.

"I wanna go home!" She cried out. "I hate lightning! I hate thunder! Let's go rest over there!" She pointed to an inn down the road. "Please?" She begged.

"This storm never stops. Best to cross quickly." Auron stated as he took off down the road.

I know, but… just for a little while?" She begged again. As they drew closer to the inn, she took off and stood in the shelter of the doorway.

"Heh, well? What now?" CJ asked. He knew that they had little to no chance in getting Rikku to come with them unless they stopped first.

"Pretty please?" Rikku called out from the doorway. "Just for a few minutes? I'm scared of lightning!" Auron ignored her and kept walking. "Let's rest please? I'm too young to die!" CJ snorted then he heard this. "You're all mean! Cruel! Your moms would be ashamed of you!" CJ could tell Auron was reaching the breaking point. "Are you having fun doing this to me?"

Auron finally stopped. "Fine. We rest. She's worse than the storm." CJ couldn't help but smile as they started back to the inn.

"Hey brudda." Chappu started. "Looks like you've got a pretty naggy girlfriend."

CJ sighed in frustration. "There's nothing I can do, short of killing you, that will get you to stop the teasing, is there?" Chappu grinned like a manic as he shook his head. "I didn't think so." As they entered the inn, they saw Yuna at the counter talking to the clerk.

"Do you have any rooms available?" Yuna asked.

"Ah, Lady Summoner. Yes, just over that way." The clerk pointed down the hall.

"Thank you." Yuna put money on the counter before bowing and heading down the hall to her room. CJ watched her go before walking over to Wakka.

"Hey Wakka, what's up with Yuna?" He asked.

"I dunno brudda." Wakka admitted with a shrug.

"It's not like her." Lulu said worriedly.

CJ looked down the hall one last time before walking over to the clerk and getting rooms for everyone. He walked to his room and immediately pulled off his jacket and threw it on the floor. He walking in the bathroom and stripped down to take a hot shower. When he was done, he put his pants on and lay down on the bed and listened to the lighting. He was almost asleep when he heard his door open. He looked up and saw Rikku in the doorway.

"Huh? Firecracker?" He said groggily. "Whatcha need?"

"I can't sleep." She shifted her feet. "Could I stay with you?" She asked nervously. She flinched as lightning struck again. He sighed as he moved over and patted the empty space next to him. She was on the bed in a flash. She hid under the blankets and curled up next to him.

"You're really scared of lightning, aren't you?" He asked. He could feel Rikku shaking next to him.

"When I was little, a fiend attacked me while I was swimming at the beach." She said quietly. "My brother tried to beat it back with a spell, but he missed and hit me instead! It was a Thunder spell too. I've been scared of lightning ever since."

"Normally I would say 'Ouch that sounds painful', but I rather enjoy being hit with any form of electricity. It feels pretty good." He said. Rikku gave him with a disbelieving look.

"How can you _like _being hit with electricity?" She asked incredulously.

He shrugged. "It's most likely because I'm an elemental." He saw her questioning look and explained. "Elementals are people who can manipulate the elements to their will. I'm pretty good and manipulating most elements, but lightning is my main element."

"Oh! So is that why you're so hot?" She realized her choice of words and quickly fixed the mistake. "I-I mean, your body is really warm. Warmer than it normally would be with this temperature." She was blushing from her mistake.

CJ chuckled. _'She's cute when she blushes.' _"Yeah, that's why. I can control my body's temperature. If it get's really hot out, I can lower my temperature to cool myself off. Reverse if it get's really cold."

"That's really cool." She said sleepily. CJ gave a small smile and turned up his body heat a couple degrees as he put an arm around her shoulders. She scooted closer to him and snuggled into his side. He could feel her heartbeat slow down and her breathing getting deeper, signaling that she was quickly falling asleep.

He smiled again. "Goodnight Rikku." He whispered before falling asleep himself.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

Outside in the rain and lightning, two figures watched CJ through the window from atop a tower.

"Look at him. All warm and cozy in a nice, comfortable bed with his mate." The _much _taller figure complained in a deep, gravely voice. He had thick, black fur and looked like a werewolf. **(A/N: Think Van Helsing as a werewolf.) **On his back were two large battle axes.

"Stop your complaining Hakaisha." The shorter figure replied in a soft voice. She had a black cloak pulled tightly around her and had a bow and a quiver on her back.

"Can't we just kill him now Sicari?" Hakaisha asked.

"No. We wait until tomorrow when we can strike at the entire group. The Summoner's are a threat to Lord Yevon as well." Sicari told the wolf demon.

"Fine. But don't kill the boy's mate, I want her for myself." Hakaisha licked his lips while Sicari gave him a disgusted look.

"I still don't know why you defile yourself with _humans_." She spat the word humans.

Hakaisha chuckled. "They tend to be feistier than demons." Sicari shook her head in disgust.

"Have you no shame?"

"None whatsoever."

Lightning flashed and the two demons were gone.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

When CJ woke up the next morning, he could feel something heavy lying on top of him. He opened his eyes and saw a head of blonde hair. He moved his left arm, only to find out his hand was resting on Rikku's ass. He swore and quickly removed his hand and tried to move her off of him, only to find out she had a vice-like grip and clung on to him, despite his best efforts to remove her. He gave up with a sigh. Then he heard the snickering. He looked to the far side of the room and saw Chappu, Wakka, and Tidus barely able to contain their laughter. Their snickers erupted into full-blown laughter when they saw CJ looking at them with a look that promised pain. If he could ever get out of Rikku's hold. Rikku woke up from the noise.

"Huh? What? What's going on?" She asked sleepily. She looked at CJ through half-lidded eyes until she heard the laughter. She snapped awake and looked around the room until she saw Chappu, Wakka, and Tidus laughing hard. They started laughing even harder when she squeaked and disappeared under the blankets.

"Come on you two lovebirds! It's almost time to go, ya?" Wakka teased.

"Hey CJ! You told me she wasn't your girlfriend!" Chappu said with a smirk. They stopped laughing when CJ gave them an evil grin and raised his right hand and a ball of lightning burst into life. He kept smirking and said one word…

"Run." They immediately bolted from the room as if the devil himself were after them. CJ watched for a few minutes after they were gone, then he climbed out of bed and got dressed. He looked back to the bed and saw Rikku watching him.

"You should get ready. We're leaving in a little bit." He told her. She nodded before getting out of the bed and giving him a hug.

"Thanks for helping me out last night." She said quietly. Then she jumped when lightning struck outside.

"It was no problem. Everyone has their fears." CJ shrugged and returned the hug. "It just sucks that we're traveling right through one of yours"

Rikku nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room. "Thanks again!" She said from the doorway. When she was gone, CJ touched the place she had kissed him and smiled.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

"It's not going to stop, is it?" Rikku asked nervously as she looked at the never-ending thunderstorm through a window.

"Don't tell me you were hoping it would." Auron said. The look on her face answered the question. "Fine. You stay here." Then he walked out the door.

"Alright already! But…" Rikku said. "You didn't have to say it like that you know! You could be more comforting or something! You know, try to cheer me up? You just don't get me at all, do you? Hey, are you listening to me? I'm not scared! I'm not scared, you hear?" Then she jumped and whimpered as lightning struck. She took a deep breath before running outside. Meanwhile, CJ and Chappu were sitting at a table drinking coffee as they listened to Rikku's ranting.

"Looks like you've got your hands full with that one." Chappu commented before taking a sip of coffee.

"Yeah." CJ replied absentmindedly.

"She seems like she could cause a lot of trouble if she's left alone." Chappu noticed that his friend was distracted.

"Yeah."

"Yuna gave herself a mohawk last night."

"Yeah."

Chappu smirked. "Rikku and Auron are getting it on in one of the rooms."

"What?" CJ shouted. He jumped up and drew a large combat knife from his boot. "Which room?" He looked at Chappu in shock when he started laughing.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" Chappu said with a grin. "What the hell is going on with you this morning? You're completely out of it."

CJ looked embarrassed as he sat back down. "I don't really know. Firecracker kissed me this morning for comforting her last night." He looked up at a smirking Chappu.

"Dude, just admit it. You know you like her. I mean, come on, who wouldn't? She's hot, she's smart, and she has a personality just like yours. What's not to like?" CJ just shook his head.

"It wouldn't be good for me to be getting involved with anyone here."

"Why not?"

CJ sat in silence for several minutes before answering. "Because after we beat Sin here, I have to go back to Earth and beat the other Sin."

"So what? Didn't that Marduk guy say that you would have to come back to beat Yevon?" Chappu asked inquisitively.

"Yeah."

"So what's the problem?" CJ opened his mouth to answer, but before he could Tidus walked over and cut in.

"Hey guys! You'd better get ready. Auron says we're leaving in a few minutes." Then he walked off. CJ put some money on the table and stood up.

"Guess it's time to leave." Then he walked out the door. Chappu paid for his coffee and followed. Not long after CJ walked outside, Rikku immediately latched on to his arm in fright. Chappu saw this and let out an amused chuckle.

"You two really need to stop beating around the bush and just admit it." CJ glared his orange-haired friend while Rikku looked between them with a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" Then she yelped as lightning struck a tower over fifty feet away.

"It's nothing. Let's go." CJ said before following Auron, who was already at the next tower.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

They had been walking for several hours when Yuna, who had been very quiet, suddenly stopped and spoke up. "Everyone… wait."

"What's up?" Wakka asked curiously.

"I have something to tell all of you." She said nervously.

"Here?" Tidus asked incredulously.

"We're almost out of here! Let's go!" Rikku whined.

"I'm sorry, but I have to say it now."

"Over there." Auron pointed to a nearby lightning tower.

Once they reached the safety of the tower, everyone turned their gaze on Yuna, who shifted nervously. "I've… decided to marry." She said quietly.

Rikku gasped, Tidus looked like his puppy had just died, CJ, Chappu, and Lulu all looked at her in understanding, Wakka was confused, and Auron and Kimahri were silent.

"I thought so." Lulu shook her head.

"B-but why? Why'd you change your mind?" Tidus questioned.

"For Spira's future… and Yevon's unity." Yuna said. "I thought it would be the best thing to do."

"That's not good enough." Auron stated much to everyone's surprise.

"Wait," Lulu cut in. "Is it… is it because of Lord Jyscal?"

"Hey! What about that sphere?" Tidus said suddenly.

Auron walked right up to Yuna. "Show me." He demanded.

"I… I can't. I must speak to Maester Seymour first." Yuna bowed her head in apology. "I truly am sorry, but this is… it is a personal matter."

"You're kidding, ya?" Chappu spoke up.

"As you wish." Auron said before walking back to where he previously stood.

"I'm sorry." Yuna apologized.

"Just one thing." Auron said as he turned back to Yuna.

"I won't quit my pilgrimage." She said firmly.

"Then it is… fine." He gave her a brief, almost unnoticeable nod.

"Wait a minute Auron!" Tidus exclaimed. "You don't care? I mean, you're not going to stop her?"

"No, I'm not." Auron turned his steely gaze on the spiky haired blonde. "As long as she is willing to face Sin… all else is her concern. That is a Summoner's privilege. So long as she journeys."

"Privilege my ass." CJ muttered quietly. Auron heard him and fixed him with a hard glare, which CJ was more than happy to return.

"But… but that's…" Tidus tried to argue, but Wakka cut in.

"Yuna, just one question. Can't you just talk to Seymour? You've got you marry him?"

"I don't know, but I think it's the right thing to do." Yuna said softly.

"Okay… I guess." Wakka said uncertainly. Then Rikku walked up to Yuna and put her hands on the Summoners shoulders.

"Yunie…" She started, and then lightning struck the ground nearby, kicking up dirt and rocks. "Quiet!" The Al Bhed shouted at the sky before turning back to Yuna. "I wish we could help somehow… some way."

"It's okay." Yuna embraced her. "I'll be fine."

'_Will you really though?' _CJ thought as they started moving again.

"Next, we're going to Macalania Temple." Auron said as they started walking. "Yuna can talk with Seymour there. We Guardians will wait until they're done and plan the next move. Understood?" Everyone agreed and kept walking. CJ and Chappu stayed to the back of the group until they reached Macalania Woods.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

It didn't take the group long to get out of the Thunder Plains, for which Rikku was incredibly happy, and into Macalania Woods. Compared to the storm outside in the Thunder Plains, the tall, welcoming trees of the forest were a welcomed sight for everyone. As they walked down the path, Auron noticed CJ, Chappu, and Tidus lagging behind. He slowed down and turned to them.

"You're worried about Yuna." He stated. The three young men stopped and faced him.

"How could we not? She's getting married to that freak." CJ spat.

"Yeah, what is she thinking?" Tidus added.

"The simplest answer would be… in exchange for agreeing to marry him… she hopes to negotiate with Seymour." Auron said simply.

"Negotiate what?" Chappu asked.

"I wonder…" Auron said to himself, ignoring Chappu's question.

"What, all by herself?" Tidus demanded.

"She's strong, but Seymour is the better negotiator." Auron said.

"Why? Is it because he's a Maester, or is it because of that huge-ass Aeon he used back in Luca?" CJ asked.

"One reason is because of Anima. The other is experience."

"Well, why don't we do something about all of this?" Tidus asked.

"Yuna wants it this way." Auron stated.

"Argh! I just don't get it! Doesn't she trust us?" Tidus complained.

"Oh, she trusts us alright, why else would we be Guardians? She's probably planning something and doesn't want us caught up in it." CJ pointed out.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking… but that just makes me worry even more." Tidus said.

"That's the way she is. She's naïve, serious to a fault and doesn't ask for help." Auron told the blonde.

"You're probably right." Chappu agreed.

"She's also easy to read." Auron continued. "But she's hard to guard. Stand by her, always." He directed the last part to Tidus.

"We'd better be getting back. The others are probably waiting for us." CJ said. Auron nodded and they continued down the path. They caught up to the rest of the group a few minutes later.

"Slowpokes!" Rikku exclaimed cheerfully.

"Sorry." CJ chuckled.

"Yuna, let's go." Tidus said and the group started down the path. Soon, everyone found out that the fiends in the woods were stronger than the fiends in the Thunder Plains, much to CJ's pleasure. He had a lot of fun fighting the three-headed chimeras, which had a habit of using elemental attacks on the group before it died. They had just finished fighting several fiends and were taking a break when Barthello came tearing down the path. He was looking around frantically before turning to them.

"Have any of you seen Dona?" He gasped as he tried to catch his breath.

"I can't say that I have." CJ said. "Sorry."

"What's up?" Chappu asked.

"We got separated on our way here!" Barthello growled. "Damn it all! I've got to find her!"

"Calm down." Auron ordered.

"But if anything happens to her…" Barthello shivered, thinking of the worst-case scenario.

"Running around in a panic isn't going to help." Auron told Barthello who seemed to calm down slightly. "Right now you have to keep your cool, and search."

"But-" Barthello began, but Auron cut him off.

"Guard you emotions, then guard your Summoner." Auron said calmly. The words seemed to have gotten through this time as Barthello calmed down.

"You're right." Barthello said in a calm voice.

"Shall we search?" Auron asked, but Barthello shook his head.

"No, I've taken up enough of your time. Thank you Sir Auron." He said before bowing and running off. Rikku started to follow him, but was stopped when Wakka called out to her.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to wish him good luck." Rikku replied quickly.

That done, they moved on until Auron spoke up again. "Wait. It is here… somewhere." He said before he pulled out his massive sword.

"What is?" Tidus questioned.

"Something you should see." Was all Auron said before he started to hack away at the trees to clear a path for the rest of the group. The progress was fast, especially when CJ started to hack at them as well. After several minutes, they found a path that wasn't overgrown that led to a pool of water that didn't ripple, even when CJ tossed a rock in it.

"This place… its just water, isn't it?" Tidus questioned.

"This is what spheres are made of. It absorbs and preserves peoples' memories." Auron corrected. As he finished his sentence, a large, semi-transparent, jelly-like sphere rose up out of the pool.

"Fiends are also attracted to these places." Auron said before the thing changed shape from a sphere to a cylinder tried to smash down on Wakka who managed to jump out of the way.

"Wonderful Auron, simply wonderful. What the hell is this thing anyway?" CJ questioned as he drove his sword as deep into it as he could, doing nearly no damage to the blob.

"I don't know. It wasn't here when I was last here." Auron admitted, driving his sword through the things center. The sword did no damage at all, and when Auron tried to pull his sword out, the blob held on to it. A large tendril formed and smashed into Auron, sending him flying.

As the tendril hit Auron, Lulu fired off a spell. "Watera!" She yelled. The spell slammed into the blob but didn't seem do to any damage. In fact, the thing seemed faster and stronger after the spell, rather then weaker. In reply to Lulu's Watera spell, it mimicked her, casting its own water spell on the black mage and knocking her back a short distance.

"Lightning Strike!" CJ yelled. Over a dozen lightning bolts shot from CJ's hands and slammed into the blob, causing it to retreat from the group, then it glowed and came back to the battle.

"What was that glow?" CJ wondered aloud as he slashed at the blob, dealing nearly no damage. Lulu cast a Watera spell on the blob, driving it away again. _'Now it makes sense.'_ CJ thought as he watched it glow again before returning to battle. "Whatever spells it absorbs, we have to hit it with the opposite spell!" He shouted to Lulu. She nodded and hit it with a Thundara spell.

"Go to hell, ya!" Chappu yelled as he slammed his sword into the blob's side, not doing any damage. He suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot through his right shoulder, followed by the warm sensation of blood flowing down his arm. He knew that something had gone through his shoulder. He cried out in pain and saw an icicle more then a foot long protruding from his shoulder.

"Damn it!" CJ yelled as he ran over to Chappu. "Calm down man." He said in as calm a voice as he could manage as he pulled Chappu away from the battle and over to Yuna who was tending to Wakka and Kimahri.

"This is gonna hurt like hell bro." He warned before he broke off the sharp end of the icicle that was sticking out behind Chappu's shoulder.

"Argh!" Chappu screamed in pain as the icicle broke. "Why the hell did you do that?" He shouted at his friend.

"Well before we can heal you, this icicle needs to come out." CJ told his friend. Chappu chuckled nervously.

"Don't let me bleed to death." Chappu said a joking voice as he braced himself.

"Right." CJ said as he took a deep breath and placed a hand on the piece of ice sticking out from his friends shoulder. "On three, okay?" Chappu nodded. "One… two… three!" CJ shouted then he yanked on the icicle with his left hand while holding Chappu's shoulder still with his right. As the ice started to come out, Chappu screamed in pain, but CJ kept pulling, ignoring the blood that sprayed from the wound.

"Cura!" Yuna said as the icicle came out, willing the magic into the ruined shoulder. At first it didn't seem to work, but after a few seconds the blood flow began to lessen, until it stopped. "Cura." She said whispered again, and watched in relief as the hole began to heal. CJ watched to make sure his friend was alright before charging back into the fight.

"Fira Fury!" He heard Lulu yell, and saw her casting twelve Fira spells in the fiend's direction. He took the chance and started manipulating the fireballs. He heard Lulu gasp in surprise as the fireballs hung in place around the blob. CJ smirked as he raised his hand and snapped his fingers. As one, the fireballs exploded. The explosion blew the blob apart and CJ saw a small sphere fall to the ground. He sighed in relief as he collapsed to the ground.

Auron walked over and picked up the sphere. He brushed it off before tossing it to Tidus.

"Whoa! That's old! I don't know if it will play back." Wakka commented as he looked at the sphere.

"Jecht left it here ten years ago." Auron told the group.

"What is it exactly?" CJ asked curiously.

"It's a sphere. Play it back." Auron told Tidus. Tidus did as he was told and soon he was watching a video of his father.

"_What are you taking?" _They heard a voice that sounded like a younger Auron.

"_Well, you said it was going to be a long trip. We'll be seeing a lot of neat things, right?"_ Tidus clenched his fists when he heard his father's voice. _"So I thought I would record it all with this. To show to my wife and kid, you know."_

"_This is no pleasure cruise."_ Everyone could now see a much younger Auron staring at Jecht, who was holding the sphere. Suddenly the sphere turned to another man.

"_Hey, Braska."_ They heard Jecht call out. _"Ain't this supposed to be a grand occasion? Where're the cheering fans? The crying women?"_

The man, now identified as High Summoner Braska, turned to Jecht. _"This is it. Too many goodbyes… people think twice about leaving."_

"_Hmm… if you say so."_ Jecht said. _"Well, it better be a lot more colorful when we get back. A parade for Braska, vanquisher of Sin!"_ Braska had a dark look on his face as he turned away.

"_We should go. Day will break soon."_

The scene changed and they could see Jecht standing near Auron in a place covered in ice and snow. _"Auron, could you stand closer to him?"_ They heard Braska ask. Auron just stared stoically at Braska before standing next to Jecht.

"_Good! That should do it."_ Braska moved the sphere and they could see a sign above Jecht and Auron's heads. It said _Lake Macalania_.

"_What's the matter? Afraid I might bite_?" Jecht said to Auron.

"_Jecht…" _Braska said to the man. Jecht turned to Braska and grinned.

"_Braska! You should take one too! It would make a great gift for little Yuna!"_ The former Blitzball star told the Summoner.

"_I suppose."_ Braska said. Then, being the killjoy he is, Auron stepped forward.

"_Lord Braska, we shouldn't be wasting our time like this!"_

"_What's the hurry?"_ Jecht asked Auron as he walked off the screen.

"_Let me tell you what the hurry is!"_ Auron said coldly as he followed Jecht off the screen.

"_Auron!"_ They heard Braska call out before the scene changed again.

"What's the point? He wasn't on a pleasure cruise!" Tidus exclaimed.

"I think there's more." CJ commented as he turned back to the sphere.

They saw Jecht sitting cross-legged in the very area where they were standing. He looked nervous and uncertain before he started talking.

"_Hey. If you're sitting there… watching this… it means you're stuck in Spira, like me."_ He said. _"You might now know when you'll get back home, but you'd better not start crying!" _Tidus gritted his teeth in anger as he watched the sphere_. "Although… I guess I'd understand. But you know what? There's a time when you have to stop crying and move on. You'll be fine. Remember, you're my son. And… well, uh… Never mind. I'm no good at these things."_ He stood and picked up the sphere and turned it off. Tidus opened his mouth to say something, but the sphere kept playing. It showed the canopy of the forest and Jecht spoke. _"Anyway… I believe in you. Be good. Goodbye." _Then the sphere stopped playing.

"He sounded almost… serious." Tidus said in shock.

"He was serious." Auron said. "He had already accepted his fate."

"His fate?" Tidus asked.

"Jecht, he… he was always talking about going home, to Zanarkand." Auron said. "That's why he took all those pictures… to show them to you when he returned. But as he journeyed and came to understand Spira, and Braska's resolve… it happened gradually, but Jecht changed. He decided he would join Braska in his fight against Sin."

"So then… he gave up on going home?" Tidus asked quietly.

"That was his decision." Auron stated as he walked away. Tidus stood in place for several minutes before following.

"Alright guys. Let's go!" CJ said cheerfully as he helped Chappu stand up.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

Hours later as he walked down the path, CJ failed to notice a large root and tripped. But CJ's lack of attention saved his life. As he hit the ground, everyone heard a loud _thud_ in the tree next to CJ. He looked up and saw an arrow sticking out of the truck, right where his head was.

"Damn it, I missed." CJ stood and looked around. Behind them, he saw two figures. The first was over seven feet tall and looked like a werewolf in a metal loincloth. Black fur covered its body except for a small white patch over its right eye. In its hands were two large battle axes. It had a helmet shaped like the top of a wolf's head and a large, metal breastplate on its chest. On its arms, legs, and shoulders was metal armor.

The second figure, clearly a woman, had her black hair pulled into a ponytail and exposed her pointed ears. Her top, if you could call it that, barely covered her rather large assets and greatly distracted the men of the group, except for Auron and Kimahri. She had on a pair of tight leather pants that hugged her hips. In her hands was a large black longbow and a quiver was on her back. Kimahri growled and got ready to fight. Everyone noticed how anxious he was.

"What's wrong Kimahri?" Yuna asked in concern.

"They not smell right." Kimahri's fur was standing on end.

"What do you mean?"

"They smell… evil." Everyone drew their weapons and stared at the two figures.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Yuna called out.

The woman smirked as she notched another arrow and pulled the string. "I am Sicari and this is Hakaisha. As for what we want… We want the elemental. Dead." Then she released the arrow. It tore through the air and slammed in CJ's shoulder.

"Argh!" CJ cried out in pain as the force of the arrow spun him around. As he fell to the ground, he saw the larger figure jump high in the air. Hakaisha gave a beastly grin as he descended towards the small human. He drew back his axes and came down with the intent of cleaving CJ into pieces. CJ watched as Hakaisha started to fall towards him. As he drew closer, a blue blur slammed into him. Kimahri disappeared from his place next to Yuna with a speed no one had ever seen from him. He collided with Hakaisha and sent them both rolling as they hit the ground.

"Kimahri!" Yuna shouted in surprise. Hakaisha roared and punched Kimahri square in the jaw, sending the small Ronso crashing into a tree.

"Yuna, summon Ifrit." Auron ordered as he ran past her. Yuna nodded and soon the large Aeon joined Auron in the fight against Hakaisha. CJ gritted his teeth in pain as he tore the arrow from his shoulder. He glared at the woman standing no more than fifty feet from them.

"Why the fuck do you want me dead?" He growled.

She tilted her head to the side. "Because, Lord Yevon wishes it."

Yuna and Wakka gasped. "Why does Yevon want CJ dead? He is a Guardian!"

"He is a threat to Lord Yevon, as are all the Summoners."

"Are you behind the missing Summoners?" CJ demanded as he drew a sword.

Sicari scoffed. "Hardly. If we were behind that, the Summoners would most definitely not be missing. On the contrary, they would be in pieces, right where people could find them." Then she smirked. "Enough chit-chat. Let's get on with this shall we? We have better places to be."

Lulu turned to Yuna. "You help Auron and Kimahri with Hakaisha. We will deal with her." Yuna nodded and ran to help the older Guardian as CJ, Chappu, Rikku, Wakka, Tidus, and Lulu spread out around Sicari. The demoness smirked again as she notched three arrows and let them fly.

_**Auron, Kimahri, and Yuna**_

Auron slashed vertically at Hakaisha, only for it to be blocked. Hakaisha grinned and smashed his foot into the Guardians stomach, then dodged a vicious attack from Ifrit.

"Ifrit, Hellfire!" Yuna shouted. Ifrit roared as it threw two large balls of energy at Hakaisha, then tore up a large chunk of earth and threw it. The large explosion that followed sent Hakaisha flying to the trees. Auron turned and started running to the others, but a large foot impacted his back. He rolled several feet before getting to his feet and stared unbelievingly as Hakaisha.

"You'll have to do better than that to beat me." The large demon barred his teeth before charging.

_**CJ, Chappu, Wakka, Rikku, Tidus, and Lulu**_

CJ watched as Sicari backhanded Tidus, who had gotten close to her, and flew into a tree. He growled as jumped in the air and flipped over several arrows. He came back down close to Sicari and slammed his blade into the ground. A large wave of dirt and rock flew at high speeds towards the demon.

'_Impressive.' _Sicari thought as she charged an arrow with energy and let it fly. The arrow flew through the wave of dirt, dissipating it, and lodged itself in CJ's right leg. Two more arrows followed, lodging themselves in CJ's left shoulder near where the first arrow had hit him, and right under his collarbone.

"CJ!" Rikku and Chappu shouted as they ran to their fallen friend. Sicari smirked and fired two more arrows before dodging a Firaga spell from Lulu and a lightning charged Blitzball from Wakka.

CJ fell to his knees as he gazed in shock at the three arrows protruding from his body. He looked up and saw Rikku and Chappu running towards him. He also saw Sicari smirk and fire two more arrows. He closed his eyes, ready to accept his fate, when he heard two separate cries of pain. His eyes shot open and he could see Chappu on his stomach with an arrow in his back and Rikku with an arrow in her stomach. His eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth in pain as he tore the arrows from his leg and shoulder. He stood up on shaky legs and began focusing all the energy he could on the elements around him.

Sicari frowned when she felt an increase of energy coming from behind her. She fired another arrow that hit Wakka in his right arm before turning around. She had a look of surprise when she saw CJ standing there. She was even more surprised when the wind started spinning around him like a tornado. She could feel the wind start to pull her towards the elemental. Chunks of rock and dirt were torn up from the earth; water from the nearby stream was pulled from its place and started spinning around in the miniature tornado. Fire burst to life around the young man and the air crackled with electricity. If a person were to look close, they would see that CJ's eyes were alight with a yellow glow. He looked right at her and grinned like a maniac and started spinning around, steadily increasing speed.

"ELEMENTAL MAELSTROM!" He roared as he came to a stop, but the tornado continued spinning. Before Sicari realized what was happening, she was ripped from the ground. She spun around and around in the air, the fire and electricity burning her, the water, which was now ice, and the clumps of earth slammed into her with the force of a car. She saw CJ staring at her as she spun around in the air. He gave her a vicious smirk before raising his right hand and stared right into her red eyes.

"Boom." Was the only thing he said as he snapped his fingers. There was a bright flash of light followed by an explosion that blew CJ's friends off their feet and leveled several hundred feet of forest.

_**Auron, Kimahri, and Yuna, minutes before**_

Auron and Kimahri weren't doing so well against Hakaisha. The only thing they had going for them was Ifrit, and even the Aeon was starting to slow down. Ifrit roared and charged Hakaisha head on. It leapt over the demon and slashed at him with its huge claws, leaving four deep gashes in Hakaisha's back. Hakaisha growled and spun around, digging his axes deep into Ifrit's side. The Aeon roared in pain as it burst into pyreflies. Auron took advantage of the demon's distraction and buried his sword in its back.

Hakaisha roared in pain and backhanded the warrior monk. Auron flew through the air and crashed into Kimahri, who was running back to the fight. Hakaisha smirked and turned his attention to Yuna who was shaking in fear.

"Looks like it's just you and me little girl." Hakaisha growled. He started walking towards her but stopped when he felt a large increase of energy. He looked over to where Sicari was and saw the elemental boy they were supposed to kill standing up. The elements were spinning around him like a tornado, and then he started to spin. As he spun around, the tornado picked up speed. Then he stopped and Hakaisha watched as Sicari was pulled off the ground and into the tornado. She was battered by the elements until the boy raised a hand. Even from this distance, Hakaisha could hear only one word.

"Boom."

There was a bright flash of light followed by an explosion that sent Hakaisha and Yuna flying off into the trees.

As the dust started to clear, CJ saw that he was in a small crater. All around him, the trees were leveled. He collapsed to his knees as exhaustion hit him. He heard a crash from behind him and turned his head. His eyes widened as he saw Hakaisha throw a large branch off of him. He growled as he picked up his axes and walked to CJ. There was another crash and CJ watched in horror as Sicari, who was covered in burns, mud, scratches and gashes stand up and stare at him with a look of hate.

"This was a new outfit you asshole!" She shouted at him as she walked over to him. CJ watched in fear as Hakaisha and Sicari stood over him.

"Now can I kill him?" Hakaisha asked as he hefted his axes.

"Go ahead." Sicari said as she walked away. CJ closed his eyes as Hakaisha raised an axe over his head. CJ knew that no one was able to save him this time. After a few moments CJ heard the clang of metal on metal and opened his eyes. Barely inches from his face was an axe blade that was held in place by an incredibly long sword. The last thing he saw before he passed out was a man with long, silver hair holding a seven foot sword.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

In Hakaisha's mind, several things had gone wrong. First, they had not killed the elemental while he slept. Second, they had underestimated him and his friends. And now, Gabriel, the personal guard of the gods, one of the only beings currently in this place that had the power to defeat both him and Sicari in a fight, had shown up.

Gabriel grinned at Hakaisha's surprised expression. "I take it you weren't expecting me?"

Hakaisha growled and jumped away. "Leave this place, Guardian. This is none of your concern."

"Actually," Gabriel said as he raised his sword to deflect an arrow from Sicari. "I was sent by Marduk to defend CJ from you two."

"What makes you think you can take on the two of us at the same time?" Hakaisha asked, clearly bluffing.

"The fact that I can beat you when you're at your strongest." Gabriel replied simply as he started to circle the demon.

Hakaisha let out a low growl and bared his fangs. He knew it was true. "Sicari!" He called out. "We're leaving now!"

"What? We can beat him!" Sicari argued.

"No we can't! We leave, now!" Hakaisha gave Gabriel a scathing look before grabbing Sicari and disappearing into the woods. Gabriel smirked before turning to an unconscious CJ. He kneeled next to CJ and pulled the arrow from under his collarbone. He held his hands over CJ's chest. "Curaja." All his injuries immediately started closing up. When he was done healing CJ, he went off in search of the other Guardians and their Summoner. Half an hour later, he had them all laid out in the crater, and was almost finished healing Rikku when he heard a groan. He glanced over in CJ's direction before continuing to heal the Al Bhed.

"Wha-?" CJ muttered as he brought himself into a sitting position. He looked around and saw his friends, all unconscious around him, and the silver haired man who saved him healing Rikku. He had long silvery hair that went down to its lower back and had green eyes. He was dressed in a leather outfit with a leather cloak and silver shoulder pads. Next to him was a long sword that looked like a katana, but was at least seven feet long. The blade was slightly curved and carved into the base of the blade was _Masamune_.

"Who are you?" CJ asked, slightly warily. This man either fought and beat the two people they fought, or got them to leave peacefully. Either way, he knew the man was no one to mess with.

"My name is Gabriel. I am the personal guard of the gods." Gabriel replied without looking up. "They sent me to defend you from Sicari and Hakaisha."

"Who are those two? What are those two?" He said the last part mostly to himself.

"Hakaisha and Sicari. Two of the best assassins in hell. For you and your friends to hold your own against them for as long as you did without anyone dying… it is truly an impressive and extremely difficult feat."

"Wait, they're from _hell_?" CJ asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Then Gabriel stood up and dusted himself off. "Now, I must take my leave. All of your friends will be fine."

"Wait, what if they come back?" CJ called out as Gabriel started to walk away.

Gabriel stopped and looked over his shoulder. "They will not."

"What makes you so sure?"

"They now know that I have been sent to watch over you. They will bide their time until their next attack." Gabriel said simply. "Now, I must go. Watch over your friends and keep an eye out for enemies. And remember, the gods are always watching." CJ's eyes widened as Gabriel vanished into thin air. He lay back on the ground and stared up at the trees.

"Can this place suck any worse?" As if to answer his question, several fiends came charging out of the woods. He swore. "I just had to ask!"

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

It had taken only an hour for everyone to wake up, but Auron had decided it was best to rest for a few hours. After they were done resting, took them two days to reach Lake Macalania. They rested there for a few hours before heading out again. CJ, not watching where he was going, again, tripped on a rock and went face first into a large pile of snow. He shot to his feet, sputtering and wiping the snow off his face and clothes. He turned and saw Rikku, Tidus, and Chappu laughing so hard they were red.

"What's so funny?" He demanded.

"Oh my god! That was so hilarious!" Rikku managed to say. He glared at them before taking off his coat and handing it to Rikku. She looked up at him with a questioning look.

"What's this for?" She asked.

"Because you look cold Firecracker. And it's not like I really need it." CJ shrugged.

"What do you mean?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Remember what I told you back in the Thunder Plains? About my body's temperature?"

Realization dawned on her. "Oh, got it. But if you don't need it, why do you wear it?"

CJ winked. "Because it makes me look badass." Rikku giggled and put the coat on, making CJ laugh.

"What's so funny?" Rikku asked. He just pointed at her. She looked down and saw just how big the coat was. Her arms barely reached the forearms of the sleeves and the bottom of the coat was down around her knees. She pouted as CJ kept laughing before joining in the laughter. Then CJ looked confused as he sniffed the air.

"Do you smell that?" He asked.

"Smell what?" Rikku asked in confusion.

"I smell it too brudda." Chappu said as he walked over to them. Then started laughing when he saw Rikku. She ignored him and asked again. "What do you smell?"

"Gasoline and oil. Like machinery." CJ said as he looked at the surrounding hills. "It makes sense that you wouldn't smell it, seeing as how you're around machinery all the time back where you come from." She nodded then pointed down the road. CJ and Chappu looked and saw Tromell Guado approaching.

"Lady Yuna, we've been expecting you." Tromell said as he approached. "We were surprised you decided to come so soon. Pleasantly surprised, of course. Lord Seymour sends his apologies for having left without notice." Then he bowed.

"It's quite alright." Yuna said. "I have one question, if I may sir."

Tromell looked confused. "My lady?"

"I want to keep journeying, even if I marry." Yuna said. "Do you think that Maester Seymour would let me?"

"But of course, my lady. Lord Seymour wishes nothing else, I'm sure." Yuna took a deep breath and turned to her Guardians.

"Goodbye." She said as she bowed then walked to Tromell's side.

"Well…" Tromell said to the Guardians. "We must follow Guado tradition. I'll have to ask you to stay here a little while longer. I'll send someone to escort you." Then he and Yuna turned and walked down the path.

There were several moments of silence until CJ spoke up. "What do we do now?" He watched as Tidus started running down the path. He ran to the edge of the path that went down to the lake.

"Yuna!" He called out. Yuna turned and heard Tidus whistle. She nodded.

"Yessir!" She called out, and then kept walking. Tidus sighed and his shoulders slumped as he walked back to the other Guardians.

"What's with the whistling?" CJ questioned.

Tidus gave a small chuckle. "Back in Luca, I told her that if we ever get separated, just whistle." CJ nodded in understanding.

"Oh no!" Rikku cried out and pointed at the lake, where several Al Bhed on hover bikes surrounding Tromell and Yuna. **(A/N: If that's not what the bikes are really called, I'd appreciate the real name.)**

"Al Bhed!" Wakka said hatefully. Everyone turned and shot down the bank to the frozen lake and charged towards the bikes.

"Stand back!" Auron commanded Yuna and Tromell as the Guardians formed a barrier between them and the Al Bhed.

"Thank you!" Tromell said thankfully. He grabbed Yuna's hand and started heading for Macalania Temple, but Yuna pulled her hand from his grip. "Lady Yuna!"

"They are my friends!" She told the Guado as she ran back to the Guardians.

Meanwhile, the Guardians were face to face with the Al Bhed and were about to attack, when suddenly they ran off to one of the banks. The Guardians looked on in confusion until a figure appeared at the top of the bank.

"Rikku!" He called out. "Tuh'd ehdanvana un oui kad dnec!"

"_Don't interfere or you get this!"_

He made a signal and suddenly a huge, tank-like machina came up over the edge of the bank and down on the frozen lake.

"Ouin bnaleuic magic yht Aeons yna caymat!" The man called out.

"_Your precious magic and Aeons are sealed!"_

"Oh no!" Rikku said, horrified.

"Translation?" CJ asked.

"He's gonna use an anti-magic field on us!" Rikku told him.

"Kad dras!" The man shouted.

"_Get them!" _

"Scatter!" CJ shouted as the tank machina turned its guns on the group. Everyone scattered in different directions as the tank started firing.

"Rikku!" CJ yelled. "How do we get rid of the anti-magic field?"

"It's not on the Crawler if that's what you're asking! It's a completely different machina!" Rikku yelled back. "If that gets destroyed, the field will disappear!"

'_A second machina?' _CJ thought. He his eyes darted around the lake, but he didn't see anything. "Rikku! Where would it be?" He asked.

"In the air!" She pointed up and CJ could see a small machina darting around, occasionally letting off a pulse of energy.

'_Gotcha!' _CJ thought in victory and fired a lightning bolt at it… Only for it to miss. "Damn it!" CJ shouted then jumped to the side, bullets from the large machina barely missing him. From the corner of his eye, he saw Rikku reach into her pouch and pull out a small, black object. His eyes widened as he realized what it was.

"Grenade!" He shouted and ran for cover, but realized there was none on the frozen lake. He turned to run, but Rikku had already thrown the grenade. It exploded as it impacted the top of the machina. As luck would have it, the small machina had been hovering right above it when the grenade went off. CJ watched as the charred remains of the small machina fell to the ground, and then he grinned when he heard Lulu shout "Thundaga Fury!"

Multiple lightning bolts shot out and smashed into the machina, followed by a large wave of snow, courtesy of CJ. The snow wrapped the machina in an icy cocoon as CJ held out his open hands. He focused as he closed his hands, and everyone could hear the crunch and the screech of metal before there was a small explosion that sent snow and metal flying all over the place.

"Well that was rather easy." CJ commented before hurrying over to Rikku and Chappu who were both on the ground.

"Did you get the number of that truck?" Chappu asked in a daze.

"Not this time, sorry bro." CJ chuckled as he helped his friend up.

"My lady!" Tromell cried out and ran over to Yuna to make sure she was alright. When he was satisfied, he quickly led her away to Macalania Temple.

"Rikku!" The Al Bhed man shouted. "E femm damm Vydran!"

"_Rikku! I will tell Father!"_

"E ys dra Guardian uv Yuna, oui caa? Yuna ec cyva! Fa femm kiynt ran! Cra ec cyva!" Rikku shouted back in her native tongue.

"_I am the Guardian of Yuna, you see? Yuna is safe! We will guard her! She is safe!"_

"Oui tu drec ymuha, cecdan." The man said before he disappeared.

"_You do this alone, sister."_

"What'd you say?" CJ asked Rikku.

"I told him I was one of Yuna's Guardians." She said softly. "Well, I guess I had to really."

"How come you speak Al Bhed? Why?" Wakka demanded as he made his way over to them.

"Because I'm an Al Bhed, and that was my brother." Rikku looked down at the ground.

Wakka turned to the rest of the group. "You knew?" He demanded. They all nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We knew you would react like this." Lulu stated.

"You're going too far Wakka." CJ said threateningly, but it fell on deaf ears.

"This is great." Wakka spat. "I can't believe I've been traveling with an Al Bhed! A heathen!"

"You're wrong!" Rikku shouted. "We've got nothing against Yevon!"

"But you Al Bhed use the forbidden Machina! You know what that means?" Wakka demanded. "Sin was born because people use machina!"

"That's it!" CJ shouted in anger. He walked right up to Wakka and got in his face. "Where's your proof that Sin was born because people used machina? Huh? Where is it?"

"CJ! Calm down brudda!" Chappu exclaimed as he tried to get CJ away from Wakka.

"It's in Yevon's teachings!" Wakka shouted back. "Not that you would know!"

"That's not good enough!" CJ shouted. "Yevon says this, Yevon says that! Can't you think for your fucking self?"

"Well then you tell me! Where did Sin come from, huh?" Wakka demanded.

"Do you really want to know?" CJ asked seriously. Wakka nodded. "Yevon was a fallen god. He was imprisoned here by the other gods. He's the one who made the religion, governments, entertainment, everything! The other gods were getting worried so they sent a demigod to watch him. That demigods name was Sin. Yevon found out and, over time was able to manipulate Sin. He turned the once proud demigod into a mindless puppet."

"Where's _your_ proof?" Wakka demanded. When CJ didn't answer he smirked. "That's because the machina users are the cause of all-" He was cut off as CJ's fist decided to take a flight and land right in Wakka's face. Wakka flew back several feet and landed on the ice. CJ walked over to the fallen blitzball player and dragged him to his feet.

"You are nothing but a prejudiced bastard." He said in Wakka's ear before walking away, leaving Wakka to collapse on the ground gasping for breath. "Rikku?" He called out. She ran over to his side.

"What do you need?" She asked. He pointed at the abandoned machina bikes.

"Will those move?" He asked. Rikku checked it out before giving her approval.

"Wait, we're not using those, are we?" Wakka gasped.

"Wakka, drop it." Chappu said seriously.

"What?" Wakka demanded.

"It's starting to piss me and CJ off, especially CJ. You'd better back off before you've got a pissed off elemental on your ass, ya?" Chappu stated. "And second, look." He pointed at Rikku who was being comforted by CJ, but Chappu could see that she was crying.

"So what? Serves the heathen right." Wakka said

"Wakka, come on!" Tidus complained. "I mean, getting angry just because you found out that Rikku's an Al Bhed… I mean, you guys got along fine until now, didn't you?"

"That's different, I mean…" Wakka tried to argue, but couldn't come up with a rebuttal.

"Look Wakka," Chappu said. "Rikku's the same girl you've been traveling with until now, ya? Stop thinking about her as an Al Bhed, and start thinking about her as a friend. You might just find out that the 'heathens' aren't as bad as you think."

"Yeah!" Tidus agreed. "I don't claim to know much about Spira, and I probably know even less about the Al Bhed, but… I know Rikku's a good person. She's just Rikku."

"Lu?" Wakka asked, turning to the black mage.

"Just think of this as an opportunity to learn more about the Al Bhed." She replied calmly.

"Argh!" Wakka threw up his hands before heading down the road to the temple.

Tidus made to follow, but Auron stopped him. "Let him go. Give him time to think."

"I'm sorry." Rikku said quietly.

"You've done nothing to apologize for." Lulu told the girl.

"Alright, let's ride!" Tidus exclaimed.

"Are you sure you know how to drive these?" Rikku asked. She watched as Kimahri walked over to a flipped over bike and flipped it over and hopped on before starting off towards the temple.

"Better than Kimahri does, I'm sure." Tidus said dryly.

Everyone climbed on the remaining bikes. Rikku was with CJ, Lulu was with Chappu, and Auron was by himself.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

CJ had unfolded his bandana and placed it around the lower half of his face to protect against the wind. The wind whipped past him as he and Rikku shot down the road at around one hundred miles per hour.

"Woohoo!" CJ shouted as he past Chappu and Lulu. He noticed that they both looked extremely comfortable.

"Hey CJ!" He heard Rikku call his name.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I want to thank you. Not many people are willing to stand up for the Al Bhed."

He shrugged. "What are friends for?" He felt her pull herself closer to his back and nod. It only took a few minutes until they reached the temple. They parked the bikes and made to walk inside, but were stopped by the guard.

"Halt!" The guard said. "The likes of her" he pointed at Rikku "are not welcome in this hallow-" He was stopped as CJ's fist decided for the second time that day, to take a flight and land in someone's face. The guard collapsed as CJ sneered.

"So what if she's an Al Bhed? She's a Guardian, just like the rest of us. All she wants to do now is protect Yuna."

"And that's all one needs to be a Guardian." Auron said simply. The guard gave a small nod and they walked inside where they met up with Shelinda, the Yevonite who helped the Crusaders at Operation Mi'ihen, who started chewing Tidus out for lying about Yuna's marriage, but told them that Yuna went down to the Chamber of the Fayth with Maester Seymour. They started towards the Cloister of Trials, but a shout from the guest chambers about a sphere in Yuna's belongings had them stop and run to the room. Once inside, Auron found the sphere and played it.

It was a sphere of Lord Jyscal. _"What I'm about to tell you is the unclouded truth." _Jyscal started. _"I swear it on my honor as a Guado. Listen to me very carefully, for I shall tell you the truth about my son, Seymour. His mind is closed even to me, a Maester of Yevon. But I can feel flames of darkness burning in his heart. He is using Yevon, the Guado and even the Summoners. If he is not stopped he will surely bring chaos and destruction to Spira. I will leave this world soon, killed by my own son. But I do not fault him. Because I was not wise enough, he has suffered and become twisted. I could not protect him and his mother from the world and its cruelty. I will accept death as my punishment. But whoever is watching this… I implore you to stop Seymour. Stop my son!" _

"Well, that sure explains a lot." CJ commented as the sphere shut itself off.

"Will Yunie be alright?" Rikku asked nervously.

"Without us… no." Auron replied flatly. "We need to get to the Chamber of the Fayth."

"So what are we waiting for?" CJ asked as he and Chappu walked out the door.

"Where you going?" Wakka demanded as Rikku and Kimahri walked out the door after their friends.

"You saw, didn't you? Seymour's bad news!" Tidus said.

"But he's a Maester!" Wakka argued desperately.

"Fine, stay here if you want to!" Tidus said before disappearing out the door.

"This can't be happening!" Wakka complained to the empty room before following his friends out of the room.

"We will protect Yuna from anyone. Even a Maester." Auron told him as he reached the rest of the group.

"This can't be happening." Wakka complained again.

"Chill out Wakka. We're not sure it was even Seymour." Tidus said as they walked through the completed trial, and entered the room where Seymour and two of his guards were waiting.

"Seymour!" Tidus yelled.

"Please be silent. Lady Yuna prays to the Fayth." Seymour said calmly.

"Why don't you get off your ass and make us?" CJ taunted. Before Seymour had the chance to say anything Yuna came out of the prayer's room

.

"Yuna!" Tidus yelled in relief.

"But why…?" She questioned uncertainly as she started towards her friends.

"We saw Jyscal's sphere." Tidus explained.

"You killed him." Auron accused Seymour, stepping forward.

"I did no such thing. But believe that if you must." Seymour said quietly. "But certainly Lady Yuna knew of these things, before she decided to come. Did you not, Lady Yuna. So why have you come?"

"I came… I came to stop you!" Yuna said defiantly.

"I see. So you came to punish me then." Seymour said calmly turning to face the group as Yuna took a step back into the circle of her friends. "What a pity. Ah, of course. 'Protect the Summoner even at the cost of one's life.' The code of the Guardian. How admirable." Seymour declared as he pulled out his own staff. "Well, if you're offering your lives, I shall have to take them."

"Maester Seymour, I trust my guardians with my life." Yuna said, looking around at her friends. "But they are also my friends. I will not stand by and watch them be hurt. I will fight too." She declared.

"All right!" Tidus yelled.

"So we're all together again, ya?" Chappu said with a chuckle.

"I knew you were bad new the first time we met!" Tidus yelled at Seymour.

"Oh my sincerest apologizes." Seymour said smugly.

"Seymour!" Tidus yelled, tightening the grip on his sword.

"Maester! We must stop this!" Wakka yelled. Seymour didn't even bother to reply to his plea. "Oh, this can't be happening!" Wakka complained once again.

"You may be a Maester but I will still fight!" Yuna cried, bringing her staff up defensively.

"Your eyes, burn with resolve! Beautiful!" Seymour replied in the creepiest voice any of them had ever heard. "Alas, my dear Summoner, I must end the suffering of your guardians here. Thundaga!" Seymour yelled, firing the spell at CJ. Seymour smirked in victory, but the smirk soon faded when he saw CJ absorb the spell.

"Thanks, I really needed that!" CJ said cheerfully. "Now try this, Lightning Strike!" CJ's attack looked like a Thundaga spell on steroids as it flew through the air and slammed into the Maester, then branched off and hit his two guards. Seymour stood up on shaky legs and glared at CJ. He quickly cast Protect and Shield before firing a Waterga at CJ.

CJ rolled to the side and started shouting orders. "Rikku, Tidus, and Kimahri. You three take the guard on the left. Yuna, Lulu, and Wakka. Take the guard on the right. Auron and Chappu, you're with me against Seymour."

Everyone nodded and split to take on their assigned opponents. Auron and Chappu took off to fight Seymour, while CJ fired attack after attack to cover them. Seymour frowned. He had planned on them all attacking him at the same time, that way he could take out the strongest fighters then pick off the weaker ones. But CJ threw a wrench in his plan and now three of the strongest fighters were fighting him. He reached inside his cloak and pulled out a sword and blocked an attack from Auron then kicked Chappu away before jumping back.

CJ raised an eyebrow when Seymour pulled out a sword. _'Definitely got some tricks up his sleeves.'_ He thought as he fired several fireballs at the Maester. He smirked as he remembered an extremely effective move from a movie he saw and charged forward, without drawing a sword.

Seymour growled as Auron's blade impacted his own, sending his blade flying. Seymour didn't doubt that he was rusty when it came to swordsmanship. When he got out of this, he was going to start practicing more. He dodged a horizontal strike from Chappu and launched two Waterga spells point blank at both Chappu and Auron, sending them flying. He looked up and was surprised to see CJ standing in front of his with his hands up and fingers bent, like he was going to start scratching the Maester. Seymour chuckled.

"What exactly are you planning on doing? Scratching me to death?"

Chappu looked up and saw what CJ was about to do. "No CJ! Not that move!" He yelled in horror. CJ ignored him and smirked until…

"_**TIGER CLAWWWWWWW!**_" CJ roared and kicked Seymour in the balls as hard as he could. Seymour let out a very unmanly soprano scream as he fell to the ground holding himself.

"Betcha didn't expect that, did ya?" CJ taunted as he stood above the fallen Maester. He turned to see Auron and Chappu holding themselves and watching CJ warily.

"Did you _really _have to do that brudda? I know he's an ass, but no man really deserves that." Chappu shuddered.

Behind CJ, Seymour got to his feet shakily. "Fell my pain. Come, Anima!" Seymour cried out in a soprano voice as a hook and chain dove into the dark hole that had appeared in the ground.

"Is that what I think it is?" CJ asked warily.

"If you think its Anima, then yes." Auron said as he readied himself.

"Damn it! Why do we have to fight a fucking Aeon?" CJ complained as he drew his only sword.

The chain retracted from the ground, bringing with it the large Aeon that looked like a mummified fish. Anima roared and began gathering power to its eye.

"What is that?" Rikku asked in horror as she, Tidus, and Kimahri walked over from the fallen Guado guard.

"That is Anima. One of the most powerful Aeon's in existence." Lulu said as she, Yuna, and Wakka joined the rest of the group.

"How about we just kill this thing, yeah?" CJ commented as he formed a fireball in one hand and a whirlwind in the other. "Wildfire!" He shouted and let loose with the giant flamethrower. Anima screeched in pain as the fire burned away its bandages.

"Fira Fury!" Lulu shouted and fired a dozen fireballs at the Aeon. Auron, Tidus, Kimahri, and Chappu ran forward and started slashing at the Aeon.

"Anima, Oblivion!" Seymour commanded the enraged Aeon to use its most powerful attack. The ground around the Aeon began to change to the color it was when Anima had first been summoned, and the closest foes, Auron, Tidus, Kimahri, and Chappu were sucked into the void. Once inside they were pummeled by Anima's darker half, which lay beneath it. As they cried out in pain it gathered a massive amount of energy and hurled it at them and knocked all four out instantly.

"Fuck!" CJ swore before firing a large icicle at Anima. The icicle buried itself in Anima's gut, making the Aeon roar in pain. As it kept roaring, CJ had another idea. He called out to Rikku. "Rikku, give me a grenade!"

She gave him a puzzled look but tossed him a grenade anyway. CJ used the air to push himself off the ground and up near Anima's head. He pulled the pin and threw the grenade right into Anima's open mouth. CJ dropped to the ground and thought his plan had failed, but was rewarded as the grenade went off and blew a huge, gaping hole in the Aeon's neck and lower jaw. It gave one last weak roar before falling to the ground with a crash and bursting into pyreflies.

"I can't believe that actually worked!" CJ said in surprise.

"You will die!" Seymour shouted. "Multi-Blizzaga!" CJ watched in rapt fascination as three large icicles shot out towards him and his friends.

"Wildfire!" CJ shouted and used the flamethrower to melt the icicles, covering the surrounding area in a light mist. CJ used the mist to form a small dragon. "Water Dragon!" He shouted. The small dragon flew at a surprised Seymour and smashed him into the wall.

CJ smirked in triumph. "Time to end this, once and for all." Then he ran forward, bringing his broadsword up with the intent of ending the Maester's life. But Seymour is not one to die so easily. He stood up and cast Firaga, Blizzaga, Waterga, and Thundaga spells at CJ when he was only ten feet from him. CJ's eyes widened in shock and horror as all for spells hit him. He flew back and crashed into the ground. He had icicles sticking out from various places in his chest.

"CJ!" Rikku shouted as she ran over to the battered and beaten Guardian.

"Yuna, the new Aeon!" Tidus yelled.

"O Fayth, lend me strength. Grand Summon!" Yuna whispered, and Seymour's eyes widened in horror as a bunch of icicles landed in between Yuna and him. A spirit slowly drifted into the icicles, which exploded when it was completely inside them. A woman with thick blue hair, blue skin, and an outfit that gave Dona's and Yunalesca's for the skimpiest outfit ever, showing blue skin that was as smooth as ice. "Diamond Dust!" Yuna ordered the Aeon.

"No!" Seymour cried out helplessly a wave of ice encased him before he could banish the Aeon. With a lazy snap of her fingers the ice goddess shattered Seymour's ice prison. After the attack had ended more then one icicle was sticking out of Seymour. But still the Maester wouldn't stay down. "Be gone!" He yelled, and with a sweep of his hand the Aeon began to dissipate into pyreflies.

Yuna ran over to the fallen Maester. "Yuna… you would pity me now?" Seymour asked before he closed his eyes for the final time. Yuna looked down in sadness and closed the Maesters eyes. Suddenly Tromell and several Guado walked into the room and gasped.

"Lord Seymour? What has happened here?" Tromell demanded.

"What… what have I done?" Wakka asked as the realization that Seymour was dead.

"Wait a minute. It's not our fault at all! Seymour attacked us first, he's the bad guy!" Tidus declared.

"Give it up Tidus." CJ said and spat blood as Rikku helped him walk over to the rest of the group. "Seymour was the leader of the Guado, do you really think they believe he can do anything wrong?"

"You did this?" Tromell asked in a voice mixed with horror, surprise, betrayal, anger, and a deep sadness.

"Yuna. Send him." Auron ordered. Yuna nodded and prepared to send him, but was stopped by Tromell.

"No, stop!" Tromell ordered, stepping between Yuna and Seymour's corpse. "Step away from him traitors!" As if on some unknown cue the Guado that had entered with him carried Seymour off.

"Traitors?" Yuna repeated in disbelief.

"Wait a minute. Seymour's the bad guy, right! We'll explain to everyone what happened." Tidus suggested.

"It won't be that easy," Auron said in his usual, impassive tone, "Let's get out of here."

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Trouble with Yevon

"Let's go." Auron said and lead them out of the Cloister and into the main room of the temple. As they walked out, they saw a rather large group of grim-faced Guado. The Guardians formed a protective circle around Yuna as they started down the steps.

"Please… give us a chance to explain." Yuna pleaded as she walked down the steps.

"No need," Tromell said as he walked to them. "I already know what I'll tell the other Maesters."

"Meaning?" Auron demanded.

"Lord Seymour was the leader of the Guado before he was a Maester of Yevon." Tromell stated simply, glaring icily at the group.

"You're not letting us go." CJ interpreted.

"Let you go?" Tromell questioned in mock humiliation. "Lord Seymour would never forgive us if we did."

"Wait! Wait!" Rikku cried excitedly. "Jyscal's sphere! If we show them that they'll understand."

Tromell chuckled grimly and produced a sphere. "You mean this?" he asked coldly.

"Play it back." CJ said. "Or are you afraid to learn the truth of your precious leader?" Tromell smirked and threw the sphere to the ground.

"The Guado take care of Guado affairs." Tromell stated flatly.

"Away!" Kimahri yelled suddenly, shoulder checking the nearest Guado.

"Run!" Auron agreed, plowing through the Guado in front of the group. The group chased after him, using their weapons to attack without killing any of the Guado that got in their way.

It was pretty easy to get past the numerous, now bloodthirsty Guado but when they made it outside the temple; they had several Guado guards on their tail. Occasionally, the faster guards would catch up to them and summon several fiends to help them fight. After a while, it seemed as though their pursuers stopped chasing.

"Man, those guys piss me off." CJ said as they stopped for a break. "What do we do now?"

"Maybe we should keep running?" Tidus suggested.

"Why? There doesn't seem to be anyone following us." CJ pointed out. It was true. They hadn't seen any Guado for a while.

"Do you think they gave up?" Rikku asked hopefully.

Auron shook his head. "There is no way the Guado would just give up on chasing the ones that killed their leader. They will chase us all over Spira."

"So what do we do next?" CJ asked.

"We move." Auron said as he started down the road. CJ groaned and started following. Once they reached the frozen lake, they made a break for the inn, only to be stopped when two Guado guards appeared. They both wore identical smirks as they watched the group.

"You know, those smirks can't be good, ya?" Chappu said nervously.

"No really?" CJ said as he pointed to a large creature in a loincloth walking towards them. It stood well over seven feet tall and had huge muscles covered in white fur. It had six inch long claws that looked razor sharp. It stood in between the two guards.

"Now the fun begins." Auron chuckled as he drew his sword.

"Can't we get a damn break?" CJ complained as he too drew a sword.

"It can't be any worse than Anima." Chappu pointed out. Then the creature roared as one of the guards cast a spell on it. It had a look of bloodlust it its eyes as it stared at the group.

"That was a Berserk spell!" Lulu said in shock.

"And just what does that do, pray tell?" CJ asked.

"It sends whoever or whatever the spell is cast on into a berserker rage. It won't stop until every opponent is beaten, or the beast itself is slain." Lulu replied.

CJ paled slightly. "Oh… great."

Then the beast charged at CJ. CJ's eyes widened and he summoned an ice wall. It gave him time to jump away before the beast broke through the wall. The beast roared before charging at the elemental again and backhanded him into Chappu. The beast roared and pounded its chest before setting its sight on Auron, who was calmly standing in place. As the beast roared again and charged, Auron took a stance.

"Eight Point Strike!" Auron said and disappeared. Blood flew from the beasts eight vital points as Auron appeared behind the beast. It ran several more feet before falling to the ground, dead.

"Holy shit Auron!" CJ exclaimed. "Can you teach me that?"

"Maybe another time. Right now, we've got another problem." He turned and looked back at the Guado, who were wearing even bigger smirks.

"What is it with them and smirks?" Tidus wondered aloud, and then his jaw dropped as an even larger beast approached. This one was well over nine feet tall and had black and yellow fur covering its body. It roared and jumped high in the air. As it came crashing down, it smashed its fists into the ice.

"Oh shit." Was all CJ was able to say as the ice started to crack then gave way. The group cried out in surprise as they fell into the black abyss.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

As Chappu woke up, he gritted his teeth in pain. His body felt like it was on fire! He groaned as he moved himself into a sitting position and looked around. He saw two things. The first was that there was about a foot of water, and he was sitting right in it. Second, it looked like the group had landed in some ruins. He stood up and started walking around, looking for his friends. After a while, he found Auron, who told him that their friends were scattered around this place. Chappu nodded and left in search of them. It wasn't too long after he started his search when he found Lulu half buried under some rubble.

"Lulu!" He said in shock and ran over to her. He immediately started moving the rubble and pulled her out. "Come on Lu', come on." He whispered as he cradled her close to his chest. He held her close and rocked back and forth, praying that she would be alright. He heard footsteps and looked up to see Wakka.

"Is she alright brudda?" Wakka asked in concern.

"I dunno Wakka." Fear crept into Chappu's voice. "We need to find Yuna, soon."

Wakka nodded in agreement. "Let me help you." He said as Chappu tried to pick Lulu up. After a few minutes they were able to get the black mage onto Chappu's back.

"Now, let's go find our friends." Chappu said and headed off into the ruins.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

Pain. That was all CJ felt when he woke up. He took a deep breath, but immediately regretted it as pain shot through his chest. As his eyes shot open, he thanked the gods for the dim light.

'_Oh yeah.' _He thought. _'Definitely some broken ribs.' _He felt fingers running through his hair. He glanced up and saw Rikku staring down at him in concern.

"Are you alright CJ?" She asked.

CJ's eyes were unfocused as he looked up at the several different forms of Rikku, all looking down at him. "Which one of you Firecracker's are asking?" He asked groggily. Rikku giggled and continued running her fingers through his hair. He gave a weak grin and closed his eyes and let Rikku continue. He had to admit, it felt pretty good.

"Where is everyone else?" CJ asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't know. I couldn't find anyone else." Rikku admitted sadly. "I found you with several shards of ice in your chest and abdomen. I took them out and bandaged you up as best as I could." Ah, that would explain the other sharp pains.

"Where are we exactly?" He asked. Rikku shrugged.

"At the bottom of Macalania Lake. We landed in a bunch of old ruins."

There was more silence.

"Hey Firecracker?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm gonna pass out." Then he faded into unconsciousness. Rikku giggled and shook her head.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

It took over an hour, but Chappu and Wakka found Rikku and CJ. CJ was out cold and his head was in Rikku's lap, and the Al Bhed girl was playing with his fairly long hair. Lulu had woken up not too long afterwards. Wakka was off by himself, composing his thoughts while Chappu and Lulu were talking with Rikku. CJ groaned, gaining everyone's attention.

"CJ?" Chappu asked as he got close. "You alright brudda?"

"We just fell at least five hundred feet. How do you think I feel?" CJ replied sarcastically. Chappu just laughed.

"I guess the fall didn't damage your attitude."

"Not at all." CJ hissed in pain as he tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down by Chappu.

"You need your rest until Yuna is able to heal you."

CJ looked up at him with a worried look. "Where is she?" He asked. Chappu pointed behind him and CJ saw Yuna lying on a slab of fallen wall that wasn't covered in water as Kimahri, the ever-so-silent Guardian stood guard over her while Tidus sat next to her. He looked over at the Summoner with a sad look before lying back down and putting his head back in Rikku's lap.

"Great and I don't know any healing spells." CJ sighed. "I really need to learn those, seeing as how I'm getting hurt so often." Then his face brightened. "Lulu, I want you to cast a Thundaga spell on me." He told the black mage. Not even two seconds later she fired the spell at him.

"Now why did you have me do that?" Lulu asked curiously.

"Hello? Elemental? I can absorb certain elements if you don't remember." CJ replied. "And did anyone else notice that she didn't hesitate?" He absorbed the spell and could feel the pain start to recede. He stood up on shaky legs. He almost fell as the blood rushed to his head, but was caught by Chappu.

"Don't go overexerting yourself now brudda." Chappu chided.

"I'll be fine." CJ said as he tried to stand up again, but was stopped by Rikku.

"You sit right there and rest mister." Rikku said as she put her hands on her hips and glared at him. CJ gulped and lay back on a slab of fallen wall that wasn't covered in water. Rikku smiled as she sat down and put his head back in her lap. "Now I can finish braiding your hair." CJ shot up into a sitting position and grabbed at his hair frantically. Rikku, Chappu, and even Lulu started laughing.

"I was just kidding!" Rikku said as she laughed.

"That wasn't funny." CJ said as he gave her the evil eye.

"Gosh, I was just kidding!" Rikku rolled her eyes. "Now come back here." She grabbed CJ's shoulders and forced him back into a lying position and continued her earlier ministrations. CJ closed his eyes blissfully until he heard Chappu snickering. CJ cracked an eye open and stared at his friend.

"What's up?" He asked.

Chappu just kept snickering. "Maybe we should leave you two alone." He commented. "You two look pretty comfy."

"Well, it _is _pretty comfortable right here." CJ replied. "And speaking of comfortable, you and Lulu looked pretty cozy on the bike to Macalania." Chappu and Lulu started blushing.

"It was cold. We were trying to stay warm." Chappu said weakly.

CJ scoffed. "Yeah, right. And I'm Santa Claus."

"Well at least I'm man enough to admit my feelings." Chappu shot back.

CJ raised an eyebrow before looking up at Rikku. "Firecracker… have I told you that I like you and find you extremely beautiful?" Rikku blushed heavily and Chappu's jaw dropped.

"You decide to tell her _now_?" Chappu exclaimed.

"Why not? We almost died an hour ago. I won't let this opportunity pass." CJ said with a shrug.

"We almost died back in Macalania Woods!"

"You're point?"

"Alright, what about you not wanting to get involved with anyone here?"

"I changed my mind." Chappu facefaulted before recovering and walked away, muttering something about idiots not being able to make up their minds. CJ looked up at a blushing Rikku and chuckled. They sat in silence for several minutes.

"Did you really mean that?" Rikku asked quietly.

"Of course. You are very beautiful, you're smart, and you've got a great personality that Chappu says is a lot like mine." CJ grinned as Rikku blushed even more.

"What was that about you not wanting to get involved with anyone here?" She asked.

CJ sighed. "It's nothing to concern your pretty little head about for now." She seemed to accept his answer for now and returned to running her fingers through his hair. Soon they were called over by Tidus for a 'group meeting' of sorts. CJ stood next to Rikku and had his arm around her shoulders.

"We need to find out how we're going get out of here." Auron said.

"We climb." Kimahri said and pointed to the wall.

"Sorry buddy, but we can't climb up five hundred feet of solid ice." CJ pointed out.

"Does anyone else have any ideas?" Tidus asked. He received no answer. He opened his mouth to talk again, but stopped when Yuna began to stir. Everyone made sure she was okay before letting her talk.

"I wanted to confront Maester Seymour about his father, Lord Jyscal. I wanted to convince him to turn himself in to Yevon's judgment." Yuna said quietly.

"In exchange for marriage?" Lulu questioned.

"Yes, if that's what it took."

"What did Seymour say?" Tidus questioned.

"He didn't say anything. Now… now I don't think it was even worth it." Yuna said quietly, looking to each member of the group. "I'm so sorry about what I put you all through! I should have told you what I was going to do!"

"Enough." Auron said suddenly. "Dwelling in the past is futile."

Rikku turned on the warrior monk. "Hey! You don't have to say it like that!"

"You want to waste time listening to her regrets?" Auron questioned.

"You still don't have to say it like that." Rikku said with a pout. CJ grinned and put his arm back around her shoulders.

"The Old Man just needs to get laid for once. That'll loosen him up." Auron glared at him before continuing.

"Our immediate concern is Yuna's pilgrimage." He said as he started to walk away, but he turned around and faced Yuna. "Are you willing to go on?"

"Yes." Yuna nodded. "But then, do you think Yevon will allow it?"

"The Fayth are the ones that give power to the Summoners. Not the temples or teachings. If the temples try to stop us… then we will defy Yevon if we must." Auron said, making Wakka, Rikku, Lulu, and Tidus gasp.

"Sir Auron!" Wakka exclaimed. "Surely you don't mean that!"

"I'm sure he does Wakka." CJ cut in. "And I completely agree. If the temples want to try and stop us from completing our task, we will have to choice but to act."

"Whoa!" Tidus and Rikku gasped. "I can't believe you just said that!" Rikku added.

"Sir Auron? CJ?" Lulu exclaimed.

"Count me out!" Wakka said stubbornly. "We have to atone, to make up for the sins we have committed. Of course, it's not like I ever liked Maester Seymour, ya? No way I'll ever forgive him for killing Lord Jyscal and for trying to do all of us in too, you know?" CJ was surprised at Wakka's slight change of heart. Maybe there was hope for him. "But still, the bunch of us going against Yevon? No way!" Or maybe not so much.

"But still, we have transgressed and must face our punishment." Lulu added.

"We must go to Bevelle." Yuna spoke up. "We must speak with Maester Mika and explained what happened. There is no other way, I think."

"I agree!" Wakka agreed.

"Of course you do." CJ muttered quietly.

"Sir Auron?" Yuna turned to the Guardian.

"So it is decided." The man stated without emotion.

"Will you come with us to Bevelle?" Yuna asked.

Auron smirked. "I am the troublemaker after all."

"Hey! That's my job!" CJ cried out indignantly, then as an after thought "Although, you can always count on Auron to complicate things."

"Yeah!" Rikku agreed. "Kimahri roars, and Auron runs off, and-"

"I never asked you to follow me." Auron cut her off.

"But that's what friends are for, ya?" Chappu said with a smile. "Right?"

"Yup!" CJ added.

"Man, how can you all act like nothing is wrong?" Wakka questioned. "Must got nerves of steel or something."

"Nope!" CJ said. "The key is to relax. The more you worry about things, the worse they seem."

"You're too edgy Wakka. Listen to the hymn and calm down." Lulu told the Blitzball player.

"Is that coming from the temple?" Tidus asked.

"Yes, it is Yevon's gift. It sooths the hearts of the faithful." Yuna explained.

"Jecht used to sing this song." Auron commented.

"Yeah, over and over." Tidus smirked. "But not this good, that's for sure."

"Yet another trait you both share." Auron smirked as Tidus scowled.

"What, you were listening?" Tidus asked in shock. After a few minutes he continued. "Say, how'd you get to Zanarkand anyway? Sin?" Auron ignored him. "Uh-huh. Thought so."

"The singing stopped." Lulu pointed out. Sure enough, the entire place had gone as quiet as a cemetery.

"This can't be good." CJ stated as the ground started to shake. It happened so quickly that he and Rikku were sent sprawling to the ground, with the Al Bhed landing on top of him, knocking the breath out of him. He looked up at the hole, five hundred feet above them and his eyes widened in horror.

"There's something here!" Wakka yelled.

"The ground!" Auron yelled, and everyone looked down intently.

"Above!" CJ managed to shout. He thought no one had heard him until Rikku lifted herself off him and looked up and screamed in terror.

Everyone followed her gaze and gasped. "It's Sin!" Chappu shouted.

"Watch out for the toxin!" Lulu cried out, but it was too late. The group was already starting to feel the effects and began to pass out one by one.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

When Rikku opened her eyes slowly, she came to realize the place she was in was hot. Extremely hot. Hotter then she'd ever since she'd left Home, even though she could tell she was in the shade. As she became more aware of her surrounding, she noticed that she was in a small, rag-tag hut. She stood up slowly before walking outside and taking in the countless sand dunes before squealing in delight.

"I'm back!" She shouted in excitement. She struck a victory pose before continuing. "You hear that Bikanel? Rikku's back!"

"Hey, you mind keeping it down? I'm tryin' to sleep here, ya?" She heard someone call out from inside the small hut. She went back in and saw Chappu and CJ lying on the sand. Chappu had a look of annoyance while CJ was fast asleep.

"I'm sorry, it just that it's been so long since I've been back." Rikku apologized.

"Back? Where are we?" Apparently CJ wasn't asleep.

"We're in the Bikanel Desert. Not too far from here is Home." Rikku replied as she sat down next to CJ.

"You mean we're really close to where all of you Al Bhed live?" Chappu asked.

Rikku nodded furiously. "Yeah, it's great! We have all sorts of machina all over the place. Oh, I can't wait to see Brother and Keyakku again."

"Who's Keyakku?" CJ asked curiously.

"Why?" Rikku got a devious glint in her eye as she leaned in so close to CJ that their noses were almost touching. "Are you jealous?"

CJ scoffed. "Hardly." Then he smirked and kissed Rikku on the cheek. She squeaked and blushed, making CJ and Chappu chuckle.

"Maybe I should leave you two alone again, ya?" Chappu teased.

CJ wrapped an arm around Rikku's waist and pulled her close. "Maybe you should." Rikku blushed and buried her head in CJ's chest.

"Cool it you two before I have to get some cold water." A stoic voice said from the doorway. They looked up and saw Tidus, Lulu, Wakka, Auron, and Kimahri standing there.

"Man, you guys are no fun." CJ complained. As he looked at them, he could help but feel like someone was missing. His eyes widened in realization. "Where's Yuna?"

"Gone." Tidus said sadly.

"Some guardian I am." Lulu said in defeat.

"Hey, we were all unconscious so we probably couldn't have done anything, even if we'd wanted to." CJ told them. This cheered them up slightly.

"Umm… there's something I wanna tell you, but you gotta promise not to say anything." Rikku said, looking at Wakka who was glaring at her. "I know where we are. We're on Bikanel Island. There's a place us Al Bhed call Home near here. Yunie's there, I'm sure of it! Other Al Bhed must've come and rescued her!" Rikku said happily.

"Rescued? You mean kidnapped!" Wakka retorted in so angry a voice that CJ was about to punch him again.

"Who cares so long as she's safe? That's all that really matters." He pointed out.

"That's right! Anyway, I'll take you there if you promise… promise that you won't tell anyone about it. Especially not Yevonites, okay? You know how they don't like us. Who knows what they'd do?" CJ couldn't help but wonder what this 'Home' looked like.

His train of thought was interrupted when Wakka yelled at Rikku, "Gimme a break. What are you accusing Yevon of this time?"

"Yevon did something really bad to us before." Rikku said sadly.

"Yeah, well you…" Wakka died off when CJ gave him the patented Death Glare, making Wakka shudder unconsciously.

"Come on Wakka, just promise so we can save Yuna!" Tidus pleaded.

"Oh, alright! I promise, just lead the way!" He said in a defeated voice.

"You got it!" Rikku said happily.

"Hey Firecracker, do you think you could teach me and Chappu Al Bhed? That way we can communicate with the other Al Bhed when we get there." CJ asked as they trudged up a sand dune.

"I already know Al Bhed brudda." At CJ and Rikku's surprised expressions he explained. "I had some Al Bhed friends while in the Crusaders. I worked with them a lot, so I asked them to teach me."

"So can you guys teach me?"

"Sure!" Chappu and Rikku said happily. So as they walked, and walked, and walked in what seemed like a random direction, Chappu and Rikku took turns teaching CJ. Much to his surprise, the Al Bhed language was more like a code than an actual language, making it really easy to learn.

As they walked through some half buried ruins, they saw several signs written in Al Bhed, and a few of the stones with the cacti with eyes on them. Some of the signs didn't make sense, but one mentioned Home being just up ahead. When Rikku read it everyone was pretty sure that her smile was the biggest in the history of Spira.

"Over here!" she yelled, pointing over the sand dune they were on and taking off. When she got to the top, she screamed and took off running down the other side even faster then she'd run up. When CJ reached the top, his blood went cold. The city in front of them had smoke rising from several areas and huge, flying fiends were in the air. He could hear gunfire and the distant roars of fiends.

"Fuck…" He muttered in horror and as the rest of the group made it to the top of the dune, CJ took off after Rikku. He caught up to her just before she entered through the gate. "Rikku!" He called out. She turned to him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hurry! We have to help them!" She said through her tears and ran through the gate.

"God damn it Rikku!" CJ swore and chased after her. As he entered the Al Bhed city, he saw dead fiends and Al Bhed everywhere. He jumped to the side as a giant fire-breathing fiend with dual horns sticking out of its back. Its skin was an odd shade of blue, except for its four paws, which were brown. It charged at him, trying to run him through with its large horns. CJ stuck his hands in the sand and watched as the struggling creature was pulled underground.

He drew his sword and charged the nearest group of fiends. He ducked under a floating creature that looked like bomb and beheaded a wolf before shooting lighting at the bomb. He was thrown to the side as another dualhorn creature slammed into his back. He rolled to his feet as the beast charged him again, only to have a large icicle ram through its neck, severing its spinal cord. CJ turned to see Lulu and the others charge through the gate and engage the other fiends in the area. He looked round, trying to find Rikku but to no avail.

"Rikku!" He shouted frantically. "Rikku! Where the hell are you?"

He ran around a corner and saw Rikku cradling a fallen Al Bhed who had a large, gaping hole in his chest. He heard Rikku start talking to the dying man. "Keyakku! Who? Who is attacking us? Fru tet drec du oui?"

"_Who did this to you?"_

"Yevon… Guado…" He managed before his body went limp in her arms.

"Keyakku?" She asked quietly, her eyes widening in horror. "Keyakku!" She screamed when he didn't answer after several seconds, fresh tears running down her face as pyreflies began to leak out of the body.

"A war? Between Yevon and the Al Bhed?" Lulu wondered aloud as she approached with the others.

"Drec ec fnuhk! Dra Guado yna kuehk vun dra Summoner's!" A man yelled in frustration as he rounded a corner near them. He was bald and was wearing the same type of outfit as every other Al Bhed.

"_This is wrong! The Guado are going for the Summoner's!"_

"Vydran…" Rikku whispered through her tears as the man walked over and checked Keyakku's pulse. When he didn't find one he sighed and shook his head before turning to the Guardians.

"_Father…"_

"You Rikku's friends? Well don't just stand there, come on!" The man ordered, waving for them to follow him. "Let's go kick those Guado-" his sentence was interrupted loud cries of pain. Everyone turned to see two Guado drop to the ground, one with a sword through its chest and the other clutching the stumps that were its legs. Then they saw CJ pull his sword from the first Guado and behead the second. "Out of our home!" he finished before giving CJ nod of approval before walking into a nearby building, the Guardians following. Only Rikku and CJ stayed behind. Rikku was standing over Keyakku's body as CJ walked up behind her.

"Who was that?" He asked as he put a comforting arm around her shoulder. She turned and gave him a fierce hug.

"That was Cid. He's the leader of the Al Bhed… and my father." She told him.

"Let's go." CJ said and gave a silent prayer for the fallen Al Bhed.

"Yeah… we still need to save Yunie." Rikku said quietly. She grabbed CJ's hand and pulled him to the building Cid had disappeared in.

"And all the Al Bhed that we can." CJ added.

"Yeah!" Rikku agreed with a fierce determination. They made it in the building and caught up with the rest of the group.

"Yuna! Where are you?" Wakka shouted, gaining the attention of three dualhorns. The first one charged, but was impaled by a rock spike that shot out of the ground. Tidus turned and saw CJ pulling his hand from the ground. The second one was run through by both Auron and Kimahri, leaving it open for an attack from Tidus that sent its head rolling. The third charged and threw Wakka against the wall while Chappu cut the beast's front right leg clean off. Lulu followed up with a powerful Blizzaga spell that sent an icicle through its brain.

"What in Yevon's name are those Guado thinking?" Wakka exclaimed as he stood up.

"Let's go!" Rikku demanded, leading the way through the burning and ruined building. For ten minutes they traveled through the building, picking up any surviving Al Bhed they came across.

Suddenly Cid's voice came over the speaker system in the building. "Drec pedac! Rikku! Oui nayt sa? Oui ku ihtan duu! E ys majamehk Home yht dra veaht fedr ed!" Rikku and Chappu went pale really quick in the silence that followed.

"_This bites! Rikku! You read me? You go under too! I am leveling Home and the fiends with it!"_

"Tell me he was joking." Chappu asked as he turned to Rikku. She shook her head sadly. "We need to get Yuna and get out of here, now! Where is she?"

"What'd he say?" Wakka demanded.

"He's gonna level Home, and all the fiends with it." Chappu replied shakily.

"Yunie's in the Summoner's Sanctum! This way!" Rikku yelled, leading them down a hallway. She nearly ran into a Guado who was in the process of calling a chimera to its side. She slammed her blade in its chest without a second thought. The Guado jerked, and then limply to the ground. CJ took care of the dual horn as soon as it turned to face them, clearing the way for them and several Al Bhed.

"This place is done for." Wakka stated after they were through the door. CJ slapped him upside the head.

"You're right." Rikku admitted, fighting to hold back the tears that were quickly building up in her eyes. "You're right, Wakka. We Al Bhed… we weren't always like this. Sin destroyed the island where we all used to live. After that we scattered to every corner of Spira. But then, my dad brought the Al Bhed together again. If we few put our minds to it and worked together, then we could make a new home. Everyone worked hard, we had our home back again… but now… why did things have to turn out this way?" She yelled, turning and leaning into CJ who gave her a hug.

"Rikku…" He said quietly, wrapping one arm around her as comfortingly as he could. "Damn those Guado, what are they thinking?"

"Rikku, what is the Summoner's Sanctum?" Lulu questioned once the young Al Bhed had regained her self control.

"The Summoner's Sanctum is where we keep the Summoners. We keep them safe here." She explained, wiping her eyes dry.

"You kidnapped them." Wakka said quietly.

"I know it's against the teachings and all that…" Rikku said, dieing off.

"I get why you did it, but…"

"Well I sure don't get it Wakka." Tidus cut in. "They might get hurt on their pilgrimage, so you kidnap them? I mean, if the Summoner's don't do their job, who will beat Sin? You want to protect them, I know. But the Guardians are there for that. If the Guardians do their job well, then the Summoners will be safe! Right? Right?" He received no answer.

"It's quiet. Kimahri go now." Kimahri said before walking down a set of stairs.

By the time they found a room with Dona and Issaru. In it were more then two dozen Al Bhed traveling with them, each wielding his or her own weapon of choice and each protecting the children they'd had with them.

"Yuna!" Kimahri shouted into the large room.

"She's not here." Dona said, stepping forward. "Hello again. Wait here until we've preformed the sending." She instructed as Issaru walked over towards them.

"They died… protecting us. It's not much, but the least we can do is to give them a proper sending." He explained before he started to perform the sending with Dona. While the two Summoners were busy Pacce walked over to Tidus.

"Hey, what's 'sacrificed'? The Al Bhed said Summoners were being 'sacrificed'. That Summoners shouldn't have to do a pilgrimage…" He explained.

"Why couldn't they just trust guardians to protect the Summoner's!" Tidus yelled. "The Al Bhed had no right stopping their pilgrimage!"

"The pilgrimages have to stop!" Rikku yelled. "If they don't, and they get to Zanarkand… They might defeat Sin. Yunie could… but then she… she'd die, you know? You know, don't you? Summoners journey to get the final Aeon! Yunie told you, didn't she? With the final Aeon, Yunie can defeat Sin. But then… but then… if she calls it the final Aeon's gonna kill her! Even if she defeats Sin, it will kill Yunie too, you know!" Rikku finished and started crying while sitting on the ground.

"Was I the only one who didn't know?" Tidus demanded.

"Yes. You're the only one." CJ admitted sadly.

"Tell me why!" Tidus yelled as he bent down so he was on the same level as the Al Bhed and grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her. "Why were you hiding it? Why didn't-"

"Tidus!" CJ snapped suddenly. Tidus stood up with tears running down his face and turned to CJ.

"We weren't hiding it." CJ told him. "It was just… too hard to say."

Tidus started shaking in fury as he walked away from the group. He screamed as loud as he could as he fell to his knees. CJ just watched him, eyes full of pity.

"Lulu! How could you? How could you? Isn't she like a sister to you?" Tidus shouted at Lulu, who had let several tears fall. "I thought you were family! Why don't you say something Wakka? Why?"

"Don't you think we tried to stop her?" Wakka snapped harshly.

"She follows… her heart." Lulu added.

"Yuna… she knew what she was doing when she became a Summoner." Wakka continued. "To face Sin, ya? Yuna knew!"

"But Wakka, that's totally wrong though!" Rikku exclaimed. "The Summoner's shouldn't have to sacrifice themselves just so the rest of Spira can be happy, right?"

Suddenly a creature like the one from Macalania appeared, stepping out from behind a bunch of flames. "But that is _our_ choice." Issaru said as he summoned his own version of Ifrit, while Dona summoned her Valefor.

"We all live in fear of Sin. You know that." Dona commented.

"A world without Sin… that is the dream of all Yevon's children." Issaru added firmly. "And we will use that power, even if it means our lives!"

Tidus ran over to Valefor. "All this time I've been telling Yuna… let's go to Zanarkand together! Let's beat Sin! I told her all the things we could… we could… and all along, the whole time, I didn't know anything! But Yuna, she'd… just smile." Tidus ended by sliding to the floor in front of Valefor. "I can't let her die! I'll find her!" He shouted through his tears, rising to his feet with sudden determination.

"Then let's get out of this hellhole already! Rikku, show us where to go!" CJ ordered and started to follow Rikku as she led them out of the room. She led them through countless halls, meeting up with more Al Bhed and fighting more fiends and Guado before ending up in the hangar.

"Everyone on now! If you aren't on when we leave, I'm leaving you behind." Cid shouted at them over the speaker. When the group got on board there was lots of shouting, mostly between Cid and the leader of the Al Bhed who'd attacked them at Macalania Lake.

"Where's Yuna?" Tidus shouted at Cid, who ignored him and continued to prep the ship for launch. Apparently Tidus had run out of patience, because he started to walk towards Cid.

"Tidus!" Chappu yelled, gaining CJ's attention. CJ quickly jumped behind Tidus and put him in a full nelson.

"Lemme go! He knows where Yuna is!" Tidus cried.

"Tidus, you're trying to get in a fight with the leader of the people we're getting a ride with. Not to mention the fact that it's a ride that's gonna save our life." CJ pointed out, calming Tidus down a little. "I don't care if you want to fight with Cid or not, just save it until _after _we're in the air, and not about to blow up."

"What'll you do when you find her?" Cid questioned Tidus.

"I didn't know anything about what a Summoner's supposed to do. And I told her all those things without even thinking. I've got to tell her. I've got to tell her I'm sorry!" Tidus replied as CJ let him go.

"That's it? You're gonna tell her your sorry?" Cid asked in a disgusted voice. "And then you just drag her off to Zanarkand and make her fight Sin, huh? You're all the same-let the Summoner die so we can live in peace!" At this he reached for Tidus and flipped the boy over him, slamming him to the metal floor.

"No!" Tidus said with determination. "I'm not gonna let Yuna die!"

"Ha!" Cid laughed. "Words! Show some action!"

"I'm telling you she won't die!"

Cid's face took on a serious expression. "Boy, don't you forget those words. Because if you do… I'm gonna make you regret it."

Tidus shook his head. "I won't."

Cid seemed to accept his answer and walked over a large, circle map. Tidus walked over to him and asked quietly "So you know where she is?"

"'Course not! That's why we're gonna look!" Cid replied. "Using this airship!"

"A-a-airship?" Wakka exclaimed nervously. The floor started to shake and the Al Bhed pilot shouted "Vydran, nayto du ku!

"_Father, ready to go!"_

"Oaaryy! Y vmekrd 1000 oaync ujantia!" Cid cheered. The hanger doors opened and the huge airship slowly rose into the sky for the first time in one thousand years.

"_Yeehaa! A flight 1000 years overdue!"_

"Fruy! Ed sujac!" The pilot yelped in surprise.

"_Whoa! It moves!"_

"Necg pek, feh pek!" Cid laughed.

"_Risk big, win big!"_

As the ship rose, everyone could see the flying fiends heading their way. The ship turned and blasted out over the desert, leaving the fiends in the dust.

"Fruy! Ed vmeac!" The pilot yelped again.

"_Whoa! It flies!"_

"Haqd, fa ica dryd!" Cid told the pilot.

"_Next, we use that!"_

"Frydajan oui cyo." The pilot replied.

"_Whatever you say."_

Everyone, especially Wakka, was shocked when the Al Bhed began to sing the Hymn of the Fayth.

"What's going on?" Wakka asked quietly.

"We're… we're going to blow up our Home…" Rikku whispered. Everyone's eyes widened.

"How?" Lulu asked incredulously.

"With one of the forbidden machina." Cid stated before turning to the pilot. "Nayto? Vena!"

"_Ready? Fire!"_

Before anyone could say or do anything the airship jerked and then there was a loud explosion. Rikku ran over to the window, watching sadly as the first explosion set off one of the charges, which exploded and set of another, and explosion continued to occur until Home had been leveled. CJ walked over to her and held her close as she cried.

"Hah-hah-hah-hah! Nadinh du dra cyht!" Cid yelled, virtually oblivious to the fact that he'd just blown up his own home. The pilot started crying and Cid turned to him. "Hu haat vun daync! Fryd'c kuut ypuid machina, ec drao lyh pa piemd yhaf, oui caa?" Cid asked, and the pilot nodded, still crying.

"_Return to the sand!" "No need for tears! What's good about machina, is they can be built anew, you see?_

"Hey, look. Don't get so down." Wakka said to Rikku when she and CJ walked back to the group. "Boom! Like happy festival fireworks, ya?" It was an obvious attempt to cheer her up, but it didn't work.

"You can cram you happy festival, you big meanie!" Rikku yelled at him before running off the bridge.

"Was it something I said?" Wakka asked honestly. CJ just shook his head.

"I guess words just aren't your thing bro." He said before taking off after Rikku.

"Hey, you're that Rin guy, right? The one that owns those inns everywhere?" CJ asked when he saw Al Bhed travel agency owner. He turned and smiled at him.

"Oac E ys. Fru yna oui?" Rin informed him before realizing that he was speaking in Al Bhed. "My apologies. I sometimes speak Al Bhed without realizing."

"_Yes I am. Who are you?"_

"Ed'c xieda ymnekrd. E'ja kuddah dfu uv so vneahtc du daylr sa. Ed ec cinbnecehkmo cesbma du maynh." CJ replied, surprising the Al Bhed.

"_It's quite alright. I've gotten two of my friends to teach me. It is surprisingly simple to learn."_

"Who taught you our language?" Rin asked with a smile.

"My friends Rikku and Chappu. They are also Yuna's Guardians, just as I am." CJ replied. "Have you seen Rikku anywhere?"

"Yes, she was very torn up about the destruction of Home." Rin said sadly. "She went down that way." He pointed down the hall.

"Thank you!" CJ said as he ran down the hall. He turned a corner and found Rikku standing at the end, looking out a window. He walked up next to her and looked out over the desert.

"It's not fair you know." Rikku said quietly after several minutes. "All we wanted to do was save the Summoner's. Is that so wrong?"

"No. In fact, I would do the same if I were in your position." CJ replied softly.

She wrapped her arms around herself. "Why did this have to happen? We never did anything to the Guado, or Yevon. Everyone hates us, just because we use machina."

"That's not true." CJ said and looked over to Rikku. "Chappu and I don't hate you, or the Al Bhed. You heard Chappu earlier; he had some Al Bhed friends while in the Crusaders. And as for the others, I know Tidus doesn't hate you guys, neither does Lulu, or Auron, or Kimahri, or Yuna. I think even Wakka is starting to come around, even if it is pretty slow."

"But so many still do hate us! They still blame us for Sin still being here!" Rikku replied.

"They're just afraid, and the Maesters use that. But we'll change all that! We'll show them that the Al Bhed aren't the reason for Sin being here!" CJ said gently. "We'll show them all that they were wrong. Even if they don't want to admit it."

Rikku smiled slightly. "Yeah!"

"And we'll rebuild Home too, and make sure that nobody can blow it up!"

"Yeah!" Rikku agreed.

"And then everyone can live in peace, without worry of the Yevonites attacking."

"Yeah!" Rikku yelled in her normal voice. She stopped and wiped the tears away. "Thanks." She said and gave CJ a hug.

"It's no problem. Besides, what are friends for, yeah?" CJ grinned as he held the small blonde close.

"_Rikku! Get up here with your boyfriend, we found Yuna!" _Cid's voice crackled over the loudspeaker.

"Boyfriend? Does he think we're going out or something?" CJ asked in wonder.

"Why not? You said you liked me." Rikku batted her eyelashes at him.

"I thought I said you were extremely attractive?" CJ asked and put went into a thinking pose. "Ah, now I remember. I _did _say that I like you." Then he grabbed Rikku by the waist and leaned in until their noses were touching. "But the question is… do you feel the same way?" Rikku's heart was pounding in her chest as she nodded. "Oh good. Then there's no reason I can't do this." Then he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. She gave a small gasp before melting into CJ's arms. When he pulled away, he saw that Rikku had a dreamy expression on her face and was blushing heavily.

"Now, what do you say we go and found out exactly what Old Man Cid wants, yeah?" CJ said, pulling Rikku back into reality. She nodded and grabbed his hand, intertwining her fingers with his. He just smiled. When they reached the bridge, they saw a big movie of Yuna playing. Her hair back in a ponytail and wearing a wedding dress. She was standing next to Seymour, who was in an outfit CJ guessed was a groom's outfit. Chappu saw CJ and Rikku holding hands as they entered.

"I'm guessing you two finally admitted you liked each other?" He asked. They nodded and he threw up his hands. "Hallelujah!"

"Oh shut it Chappu. I don't see you and Lulu together." CJ shot back.

Chappu smirked as he wrapped an arm around Lulu's waist. "Brudda, we've been together since Luca." CJ's jaw dropped.

"There is no fucking way you're serious."

"I am serious. Didn't I ever tell you that I was going to propose to her when the Aurochs won the cup?" CJ shook his head. "Oh, I could have sworn I did. Anyway, what you didn't know is that back in Luca when I disappeared for about an hour, I was looking for a ring. Then guess what? The Aurochs won the tournament."

"Wait. So you're telling me that this _entire _time, you've been engaged?" CJ asked. Chappu nodded. Then CJ lunged at him and started to strangle him.

"You little bastard! I'm your best friend and you tell me _now _that you're engaged?"

"I'm sorry!" Chappu managed to say.

"As entertaining as this is, don't you see something on the screen that shouldn't be there?" Wakka interrupted the two friends. CJ looked back up at the screen. His jaw dropped and he let go of Chappu.

"I knew it!" CJ exclaimed. "I just _knew _that Seymour would be the bad guy that never dies!" Everyone gave him a strange look. He just shrugged. "Sorry, too many video games."

"He has become an unsent." Lulu informed everyone. "Yuna will probably try to send him."

"Well we need to go and help her!" Tidus exclaimed.

"Bevelle's defenses are top-notch." Cid replied.

"What's the matter Gramps? You scared?" Tidus taunted. "Yuna's there, so we go and get her. And that's all!"

"That's right. And we'll mow down anyone that gets in our way." CJ said coldly. Everyone looked at him in surprise. "What? I'm getting pissed off with Seymour and the Guado. They all just need to crawl in a hole and die."

Cid grinned. "You guys got guts. Cad luinca du Bevelle! Vimm cbaat yrayt!"

"_Set course to Bevelle! Full speed ahead!"_

The airship jerked as is sped up, sending Tidus to the floor. Cid laughed and helped Tidus up. "It'll take a while to reach Bevelle. In the meantime…"

"We prepare for battle!" Tidus exclaimed, punching a fist in the air. Before they could leave the bridge, Rin came running in.

"We are being attacked from within!" Rin informed them. "Some of the Guado that attacked Home must have snuck on board."

CJ grinned evilly and drew a sword. "Leave them to us." He said in a cold voice.

"You're awfully calm about it." Cid stated as he narrowed his eyes.

"I am calm about most things." Rin replied.

"Friends! There's nothin' to do but-" Cid started, but was cut off.

"Destroy the ship and all go down together!" Rikku jumped up and down like a cheerleader.

CJ gave her a disbelieving look. "Well that's a bad plan."

Rikku looked at Cid and shook her head. "You've got to show a little restraint Pops." Cid sighed in exasperation. "If you crash the ship, we can't save Yunie!"

"Wait… I thought crashing the ship was your idea, ya?" Chappu asked inquisitively.

"Nope! That's what Pops was gonna say." Rikku grinned childishly before turning to Cid. "Leave the fiends to us professionals!"

"Yeah! Let's go!" Tidus agreed. Lulu, Auron, and Wakka shook their heads and followed. Chappu slapped CJ on the back and whispered "You've got a handful with that one." Before following the other Guardians out the door. CJ was about to follow, but was stopped by Cid. The older Al Bhed looked him up and down before starring at him for a minute.

"You know Rikku's my daughter, right?" He asked. CJ nodded. "Then you should know that if anything happens to her, I will hold you personally responsible." Another nod. "And that if you do anything to hurt her, even the gods themselves won't be able to save you." CJ smirked inwardly. There was no way Raijin and Marduk would let him die.

_Marduk's Office_

Marduk was at his desk doing paperwork when he sneezed. The power of the sneeze blew the countless stacks of paper all over the large room.

"**God damn it! Now I have to clean up this mess **_**and **_**do paperwork!"** Marduk screamed in anger and slammed a fist down on his desk shattering it into pieces.

_Raijin_

Raijin was sparring with Vayu, the Wind God. He ducked under a kick and did a leg sweep. As Vayu fell, Raijin grabbed his leg and threw him across the room. Vayu quickly stood up and charged at Raijin, who smirked and prepared to block, only to sneeze. The moment he closed his eyes, Vayu punched Raijin as hard as he could in the face, sending him crashing into a wall. As he stood up, he had only one thought.

'_I'm gonna kill whoever was talking about me!'_

Back to the story.

"Do you understand me?" Cid asked dangerously. Another nod. "Good. Now that we understand each other, get your ass out of here and take care of those Guado!" With that, CJ bolted from the bridge. He found his friends a few minutes later fighting three Guado, four bombs, two dualhorns, two flying creatures with one eye, and a large furry creature like the one from Macalania, but it had red fur and black skin.

Lulu fired a Waterga spell that took out a bomb, while Kimahri skewered another. Rikku threw a grenade that took out another bomb and the two flying eyeballs and did surprisingly little damage to the ship. Auron decapitated one dualhorn before getting thrown down the hall, courtesy of the red furred beast. Wakka took out the last bomb with a Blitzball covered in water and turned, only to get backhanded by the large beast running around the hallway.

The three Guado were smirking as they watched the giant fiend causing extreme mayhem. What they didn't see was CJ coming up behind them until it was too late. The first Guado fell, its head rolling down the hall, while the second and third reacted quickly and cast protect on themselves. CJ slashed at the nearest Guado, only for his sword to bounce off a protective shield. The Guado smirked widely and cast a Fira spell. CJ countered with water before forming a small dragon.

"Water Dragon!" He said quickly and the dragon slammed the Guado into the wall. CJ winced slightly when he heard something crack before the Guado fell limply to the floor. He turned to face the last Guado who cast a Blizzara spell at him. He jumped over the spell and fired his own icicle right back. The icicle impaled the Guado through the throat. CJ landed on the ground and turned to his friends who had finished with the large, red furred beast. He looked at the corpses on the ground. He counted the three Guado, four bombs, two flying eyeballs, one dualhorn, and the large beast. Wait, one dualhorn? He suddenly felt excruciating pain in his stomach and saw the horrified looks on his friend's faces. He looked down and saw a large horn protruding from his stomach. He was thrown to the ground and he saw the second dualhorn charging at him. He threw an icicle at the beast and it buried itself in the beast's skull. As it fell dead to the ground, he heard pounding footsteps coming his way. He looked up and saw Rikku's face before everything went black.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

"**Looks like you've gone and gotten yourself in trouble again CJ." **Raijin scolded.

CJ looked down. "I know. I failed to pay attention to my surroundings. If I had paid attention, then I wouldn't have been impaled by the dualhorn."

"**Exactly. Now, for the reason you're here." **Raijin clapped his hands together. **"I'm going to start teaching you how to use the Maelstrom Blade."**

"What? You said I wouldn't start learning how to use it until I actually become a demigod?" CJ asked in confusion.

"**Yes I know, but after your battle with Sicari and Hakaisha Marduk-sama and I both decided it would be best for you to learn how to use it now. It will give you a definite edge against them."**

"Alright, so when do we begin?"

"**Right now. Start by focusing lighting to your hand…"**

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

CJ's eyes shot open as he sat straight up. He grabbed at his stomach and found that it was healed. _'Probably Lulu's work.' _He thought. He jumped off the bed and realized he was only in his boxers. He looked around before finding his clothes on what he assumed was a dresser. As soon as he was dressed, he walked out of the room. As he wandered aimlessly through the halls, he smelt coffee. His mouth watered as he followed the smell to the kitchen where he saw Rin making the delicious brew. He walked in and after confirmation from Rin, poured himself a mug. He took a sip and sighed.

"This coffee is heaven." He grinned at Rin. "I need to know how you make this stuff."

"Perhaps another time." Rin told him. CJ shrugged and took another sip.

"Have you seen any of the other Guardians?" CJ asked.

"Last I saw they were up on the observation deck." CJ thanked him and headed to the lift, where he rode up to the observation deck. When the doors opened, he saw his friends standing next to the window staring at something in shock and horror. He walked over to Rikku and put an arm around her waist before looking out the window. Rikku laced her fingers with his as she leaned back into his chest.

"Hey guys." CJ took another sip of coffee before resting his chin on Rikku's head. "What's with the flying worm?"

"That is no worm. It is the sacred guardian of Bevelle. The dragon, Evrae." Lulu said.

CJ took another sip. "That right there is a flying worm."

"Worm or dragon, we have to kill it before we can save Yuna." Cid said over the speakers. "Now get on deck and show him what you got! Go!"

"There he goes again." Rikku said, shaking her head helplessly.

"The ferryman asks a high price." Auron said before walking towards and elevator near Rin. They exchanged a few words before Auron walked onto the elevator, waiting for the others.

"Do we really have to fight the worm?" CJ asked. Chappu nodded. "Fuck."

'_This should be interesting.'_ CJ thought as they reached the deck of the airship. The wind was whipping by so fast that it was hard to hear the person next to you unless they were yelling, but Cid soon slowed the ship down.

"We gotta keep our distance, boys, but we can't let her get too far away." Cid's voice boomed over the ship's loudspeaker. "You all have to tell me when to move! But tell me quick, eh? This rig ain't so nimble, you hear?"

"Roger!" Tidus yelled. "I'll give the commands!"

"Not alone you won't!" Rikku informed him. "I am an Al Bhed after all."

"We've got bigger problems than worrying about who's giving the commands!" CJ yelled as he hurled several lightning bolts at the creature. Evrae roared and flew closer.

"This is gonna be a problem." CJ groaned as he, Wakka, and Lulu started throwing lightning bolts, a blitzball, and spells at the thing, hitting it with everything they had. Wakka's blitzball didn't do much of anything until he started adding a cloud of darkness to it. Blinded, Evrae could do little more than start to thrash about helplessly, hoping to get lucky and hit someone. It shrugged Lulu's spells off like it had barely felt it, but CJ's lightning bolts were doing the most damage. Almost every bolt caused Evrae to screech in pain or annoyance. All CJ knew was that he was doing something.

As the darkness around Evrae's head began to dissipate, Rikku yelled for Cid to move away just as Evrae inhaled. Seconds later the ship responded, but it was too late for Tidus and CJ to avoid the green fog. CJ realized fast that it was more dangerous than appeared to be. The two warriors immediately felt the poison beginning to course through their bodies.

"CJ, Tidus!" Rikku shouted as she grabbed a bottle out of a pocket before running towards the two. She was nearly there when Evrae swooped in, slashing the two with its tail. Despite being poisoned and beginning to go blind, Tidus managed to jump out of the way. CJ on the other hand wasn't so lucky. His friends watched in horror as he was flung from the ship. "CJ!" Rikku screamed, falling to her knees in disbelief.

"Rikku!" Auron shouted, turning to see the Al Bhed starring over the edge of the deck. "Rikku! Move it!" He shouted again. The Al Bhed stood up hastily, nearly falling over the edge herself, and turned back to fight the thing that had killed her boyfriend.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

As he fell through the air, CJ growled and hit himself with lightning. He felt the poison start to leave, but he was still lightheaded and his vision was still slightly blurry. He closed his eyes and thought back on a technique Raijin taught him several weeks before.

_Flashback_

"_**This technique is extremely useful, seeing as how you gain the ability to fly. All the elementals will learn how to do this, except for the earth elemental." **__Raijin closed his eyes and the bottom half of his body disappeared. In its place was wispy yellow smoke. Electricity crackled in the air around Raijin as he flew around the room, leaving a trail of smoke and electricity before landing on the floor._

"_**I'm going to drill this technique in your head that you will use it on instinct."**_

_End Flashback_

Sure, he may not have it down to instinctual, but he was pretty close. CJ opened his eyes. His legs were gone, replaced by yellow, electric covered smoke. He grinned and took off like a bullet. He drew his one remaining combat knife, he lost the other as he fell, and flew straight up towards Evrae.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

Even Auron was quickly being worn down by Evrae's powerful attacks. After disposing CJ, Evrae had decided that, the group was dangerous. Once it had decided that, it decided to use the attack Photon Cannon. Repeatedly. The entire deck of the airship was covered in black scorches from where the balls of energy had touched it. And the Guardians weren't in much better shape then the deck.

'This isn't working.' Auron thought frantically as he tried to find the monster's weakness. It was fast, agile, armored, and resistant to Magic. _And_ it had survived more missile attacks then Auron thought possible for anything short of Sin.

"We're not gonna make it, are we?" Tidus asked quietly, afraid of the answer.

"Perhaps we will." Auron admitted. " But it certainly seems like we will not."

"Well, at least you're-" Chappu stopped in mid-sentence. "What the hell is that?" He shouted, pointing to a black and yellow blur that shot up from underneath the ship. The Guardians watched in amazement as the blur changed directions and shot right at Evrae. Auron saw the glint of metal, meaning the blur had a blade.

"Lightning strike!" They heard the blur shout over the wind.

"Is that who I think it is?" Tidus asked with wide eyes. Chappu started laughing.

"It's CJ!" He exclaimed in happiness. He watched as CJ shot around Evrae, firing lightning bolts and occasionally swooping in to slice at the dragon.

"Ten Point Lightning Strike!" CJ shouted. He charged his knife with lightning then disappeared. He reappeared as blood shot from the eight vital points and the base of the dragons wings. Evrae gave a shrill cry before its wings gave out and it fell, never to be seen by the Guardians again. The blur, now identified as CJ, came swooping in and crashed on the deck. He barely had time to look up before he was sent sprawling to the ground with Rikku on top of him.

"Don't you ever do that again!" She shouted and slapped him before giving him a deep kiss. Chappu wolf whistled and Tidus cat called. Rikku shot up, blushing and helped CJ stand up.

"I'm glad at least one of you was worried." CJ said dryly before he was put in a headlock by Chappu.

"You dumbass! If you die, who's gonna be my best man?"

"How about Wakka? Or Tidus? Or maybe Seymour?" CJ joked.

"That last one wasn't funny brudda." Chappu said as he let go of CJ.

"_Now that the beast is taken care of, what do you say we go and get Yuna?" _Cid's voice crackled over the loudspeakers.

"Yeah! On to Bevelle!" CJ cheered and raised a fist in the air. All the Guardians turned and looked ahead. They all wore a determined look and were thinking the same thing.

'_We're coming Yuna.'_

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6: Saving Yuna_**

"We're almost to Bevelle!" Cid informed the group as they sat around on the bridge.

"If Blondie doesn't calm down soon, I'm gonna knock him out." CJ said as he watched Tidus who was pacing around the bridge.

"We're pretty much there. Get yourselves to the cargo bay." Cid informed them. "We'll get you there; the rest is up to you."

"Right Pops!" Rikku exclaimed happily, leading the way through the airship. When they reached the cargo bay they could hear the sound of gunshots and cannons coming from outside the airship. "They're using machina!"

"I thought Yevon doesn't believe in fighting with machina?" CJ asked in confusion. "So how are we getting down there anyway?"

"On those!" Rikku was pointing towards two harpoons with long, thick cables attached to them. "When we get close, Pops is going to fire the harpoons into the bridge and we'll ride the cable down." Rikku explained.

"Sounds like fun." Chappu said. "But I'd rather fly." As he said this, the lower half of his body disappeared, yellow smoke taking its place. The cargo bay doors opened and Cid fired the harpoons. When they lodged themselves in the bridge, Rikku cheered.

"Let's go!" She and the other Guardians, with the exception of CJ, jumped on the cables and began their descent. CJ followed behind, flying around the Guardians like a bee. As they reached the bridge, the machina and soldiers decided to shoot the cables instead of the airship or the Guardians. The Guardians leapt off the cable just as it broke and quickly engaged the soldiers. Auron swung his sword like a baseball bat, slicing a machina in half as CJ formed a lightning whip and wrapped in around another machina. As CJ landed on the bridge, he pulled the whip as hard as he could. The machina flew through the air and crashed into a group of soldiers that was running in their direction.

"Lightning Strike!" CJ shouted and fried another group of soldiers. Meanwhile, Tidus was back to back with Chappu and was surrounded by Yevonite guards.

"Let's play 'Who's best swordsman'!" Chappu exclaimed as he jumped at the nearest guard, slicing his sword deep into the mans chest.

"You're on!" Tidus agreed. He ducked under a kick from a machina and swung as hard as he could, cutting off its other leg. He leapt at a soldier and sliced his throat open before moving on. The Guardians quickly cut their way though the guards and machina.

"Land Wave!" CJ shouted as he jumped in the air. He came crashing down on the bridge and slammed his sword in the ground, sending a large wave of stone at a group of soldiers who were crushed. He smirked before taking off down the bridge; Tidus, Chappu, and Auron close behind.

"This has gone far enough!" Maester Kinoc roared and pointed a rifle at the group as even more guards and machina surrounded the Guardians. CJ growled. Just up those steps was the Summoner he was to protect. So close, and yet so far away.

"CJ stop!" Auron ordered the elemental, who was preparing to charge Kinoc. From behind the chubby Maester, Yuna pulled out her rod and stepped away from Seymour.

Seymour chuckled in amusement. "You would play at marriage just for a chance to send me? Your resolved is admirable. All the more fitting to be my lovely wife." Seymour told her. Tidus made to run up the stairs, but was stopped when Kinoc placed the barrel of his rifle under Tidus' chin. Yuna was about to begin the sending when Maester Mika spoke up from behind her.

"Stop! Do you not value your friends' lives? Your actions determine their fate. Protect them… or throw them away. The choice is yours." The ancient man gave Yuna a choice.

"That was a low blow." CJ said quietly as Yuna dropped her rod. The rod fell down the stairs and stopped in front of Tidus.

"You are wise." Seymour commented and he leaned in. Everyone in the group felt a wave of disgust roll over them as he kissed their friend, who clenched her fist to keep her from backing away. When the kiss ended, Yuna immediately wiped at her mouth. Seymour looked at the Guardians and smirked. "Kill them." Seymour ordered.

"I am sorry Auron." Kinoc said as he raised his gun towards the Guardian. "But it is for Yevon."

"Aren't those machina weapons forbidden by Yevon?" Auron asked, stalling for time as he noticed Yuna, who was quietly backing up towards the edge of the podium.

"There are exceptions." Kinoc replied calmly with a grim smile.

"No!" Yuna yelled as she reached the edge. "Throw down your weapons! Let them go, or else…" She left the rest up to the imagination of the people.

"Lower your weapons!" Seymour ordered hastily to the soldiers and Kinoc.

"Leave now, please!" Yuna begged Tidus who was walking towards her.

"You're coming with us!" Tidus stated firmly.

"Don't worry! Go!" Yuna told him.

"This is foolish. If you fall you'll die." Seymour pointed out calmly.

"Don't worry. I can fly. Believe." Yuna told Tidus and his eyes grew wide when she jumped off the edge of the bridge.

"Yuna!" He shouted and ran to the edge. Suddenly Valefor shot down past Tidus like a bullet and caught Yuna before she hit the ground. Tidus looked around and realized he was surrounded. He ran back to his friends as Rikku put her goggles on.

"Cover your eyes guys!" She said so only her friends could hear.

"What are you going to do?" CJ asked quietly as he got ready to fight.

Rikku grinned and tossed a small, black object in front of Seymour. "That was an Al Bhed flash bomb!" Rikku explained as the Guardians turned to run down the bridge. As CJ turned, he saw Tidus start to run up to Seymour.

"Tidus! Now is not the time!" CJ scolded as he put Tidus in a full nelson and dragged him away.

"Let me go! I'm gonna kill Seymour!" Tidus shouted as he was pulled away.

"He'll wipe the floor with you!" CJ stated as he let Tidus go. "It's best if we all fight him together."

"Yuna said leave. We leave." Kimahri said as they ran.

"We'll join up with Yuna later." Lulu told Tidus.

"Don't worry; I have a feeling we'll have to fight him again before we leave Bevelle." CJ added. Tidus visibly calmed down after hearing those words.

"We need to break through!" Auron said suddenly and pointed at a very large group of soldiers running up the bridge.

"Leave it to me." CJ said as he calmly stood between the Guardians and soldiers. He knelt down and stuck his hands in the stone, much to the soldier's surprise. "Fissure!" CJ yelled. The ground beneath the soldiers suddenly gave way. The soldiers screamed in horror as they plummeted to the earth below. "Let's go!" CJ grabbed Rikku and went into his flying mode as he flew over the large hole. The others ran along the sides of the bridge.

"Where'd Yunie go?" Rikku asked several minutes later after they lost the guards.

"Bevelle Palace is the temple. Yuna will only go to one place." Lulu told the group.

"The Chamber of the Fayth!" Tidus said excitedly.

"If we've figured it out, you know that Seymour has too." CJ added.

"Then we'll just have to get there first." Tidus said as he and Kimahri took off towards the temple.

"This is going to be fun." CJ said sarcastically as he started after Tidus.

"It's too quiet." Lulu said as soon as they entered the temple. "A trap?"

"Who cares? Yuna's waiting for us!" Tidus stated as he started towards the entrance to the cloister, but it didn't open.

"The hell?" CJ said and walked over to a small pad to the door. He ran his hands over it for a few seconds and then the door opened.

"What's a machina doing in a temple?" Wakka demanded.

"I'm guessing because it comes in handy?" Rikku replied.

"That's not what I meant! The teachings, what about the teachings!" Wakka said harshly.

"Hey, don't look at me." Rikku waved her hands.

"Looks like Yevon doesn't follow their own rules." CJ commented. Wakka didn't reply as they entered the cloister. The platform didn't take them right into the cloisters though. Rikku had to activate another panel.

"Another Machina? Man…" Wakka said in disbelief.

"So this is Yevon's true face. They betray their own teachings." Auron muttered in an amused tone.

"They treated us like dirt too!" Wakka added.

"What is it with governments, seriously? They say one thing and do the opposite." CJ shook his head as they entered the Cloister. They made it to the Chamber of the Fayth in record time, even though the Cloister was several times larger than any others they had gone through.

"Yuna?" Tidus called out as they entered the prayer room.

"Inside the Chamber maybe?" Wakka suggested.

"Then what are we standing here for?" Tidus demanded as he ran to the door and tried to open it. It didn't budge.

"H-Hey!" Wakka stammered. "What in Yevon's name are you doing?"

"You can stuff your taboos." Tidus snapped as he tried to open the door again. This time Kimahri and CJ gave him a hand, and between the three of them they were able to open the door. Tidus sprinted into the chamber and stopped when he saw Yuna kneeling in front of the ghostly form of a child. "Wh-what is that?" Tidus stammered in shock.

"A Fayth," Auron told him as he entered the room. "They join with the Summoner, and together receive the Aeon. They are human souls, imprisoned in stone by ancient Yevon rituals." Auron shook his head in disgust. "The dead should be allowed to rest."

"Isn't that the truth," CJ said in agreement as the Fayth floated into Yuna. There was a flash and then Yuna collapsed.

"Yuna!" Tidus yelled as he ran over and picked her up. He turned and quickly headed for the door.

"Wait! Don't come out!" CJ heard Rikku shout, but Tidus was moving too quickly, and Auron wasn't going to stop when Yuna was in danger. CJ was standing behind the group and came to a stop. He stood near the door and heard Kinoc speak.

"There's the last of them." Kinoc said. Apparently he forgot about CJ. "You are to stand trial."

"I expect it will be a fair trial?" CJ heard Auron asked.

"Oh, of course it will." CJ could imagine Kinoc grinning. "Take them to the detainment area." He ordered with a wave of his hand. As Kinoc looked at the group, he couldn't help but feel like he was missing someone. He shrugged and followed the guards as they led the Guardians to the cells.

"Aw shit." Was all CJ said as he slipped into the wall.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

"What do we do now?" Tidus asked as they were separated into three groups and put in their cells.

"We wait." Auron said simply.

"For what exactly?" Wakka asked.

"I'm certain CJ will not just abandon us." Auron stated.

"You're pretty certain he'll come rescue us." Wakka replied.

"He will! He doesn't just abandon his friends." Chappu told his brother.

"How are you so sure?"

"I lived with him for four years! He's my best friend and I know him better than all of you." Chappu shot back. "No offense Rikku." He added as an afterthought. Rikku didn't reply.

"What do you think they'll do to us?" Rikku asked quietly after several minutes of silence.

"Who knows?" Chappu replied. He was put in a cell with Rikku while Auron was with Tidus and Kimahri, and Wakka was with Lulu and Yuna. "We did kill Seymour, then we killed the sacred guardian of Bevelle, and we broke up the wedding, and we beat the hell out of the guards and soldiers."

"The fact that you killed Evrae annoyed us greatly." Everyone turned and saw Kinoc standing there with six guards. He signaled for the guards. "Take them to the Judgment Hall."

"Yes sir!" The guards saluted. "This way." The guards herded the Guardians down a long, dark hallway until they reached a large room where the Maesters were waiting. There were four large podiums. Seymour stood on one as well as Kinoc. Mika was on the highest podium while a huge Ronso filled the other.

"The high court of Yevon is now in session," The Ronso said in a deep voice. "The sacred offices of this court seek nothing but absolute truth, in Yevon's name. To those on trial: believe in Yevon and speak only the truth."

"Maester Kelk Ronso." Lulu informed Tidus.

Kelk turned to face Yuna. "Summoner Yuna. You have sworn to protect the people of Yevon, true?"

"Yes," Yuna said with a nod.

"Then consider: you have inflicted dire injury upon Maester Seymour Guado and conspired with the Al Bhed and joined in their insurrection." Kelk said. "These are traitorous and unforgivable crimes that disturb the order of Yevon. Tell this court what possessed you to participate in such violence."

"You're Grace… The real traitor is Maester Seymour!" Yuna said, drawing in the Ronso's attention instantly.

"What proof do you have?" Kelk asked.

"He killed is father, Jyscal, with his own hands." Yuna told the Ronso. Kelk spun on Seymour.

"What is this?" Kelk demanded.

"Hmm? Hadn't you heard?" Seymour replied in a calm tone.

"Not only that. Maester Seymour is already dead!" Yuna continued.

"And it is a Summoner's sacred duty to send the souls of the departed to the Farplane," Lulu added. "Yuna is only doing her job as a Summoner!"

"Grand Maester Mika… please send Seymour now!" Yuna pleaded with the Grand Maester.

"Send the unsent to where they belong?" Mika asked curiously.

"Oh no…" Chappu whispered in horror as Mika began to chuckle.

"What?" Tidus questioned. "What's wrong?"

"Send the dead… hmmm?" Mika continued as pyreflies started to leak out of his body.

"That's what's wrong." Chappu pointed at the dead Grand Maester.

"You would have to send me too." Mika informed the group.

"What?" Wakka cried out in disbelief.

"Grand Maester Mika is a wise leader. Even in death, he is invaluable to Spira," Kelk explained.

"Enlightened rule by the dead is preferable to the misguided failures of the living," Kinoc added.

"Life is but a passing dream, but the death the follows is eternal," Seymour pointed out.

"Men die. Beasts die. Trees die. Even continents perish. Only the power of death truly commands in Spira," Mika, in a clearly amused voice. "Resisting its power is fut-" He trailed off and gazed at a spot above the door. He could have sworn he saw a face sticking out of the wall!

"Grand Maester?" Kinoc asked, turning to see why the Maester had stopped. Mika shook himself out of his surprise. 'I must be seeing things.' He thought before glancing back at the group.

"Grand Maester? Is something the matter?" Maester Kelk Ronso asked in forceful tone.

"I am sorry. I lost my train of thought for a moment." Mika lied. He looked back to the wall again, but the face was gone. 'A concern for another time,' He decided. "As I was saying, resisting its power is futile."

"But what about Sin? I am a Summoner, my lord, like my father before me!" Yuna yelled. "I am on a pilgrimage to stop the death that Sin brings. Are you… are you telling me that, too, is futile?" Yuna asked quietly. "Grand Maester Mika, I am not alone! All the people who have opposed Sin… their battles, their sacrifices, were they too in vain?"

"Not in vain," Mika shook his head. "No matter how many Summoners give their lives, Sin cannot be truly defeated. The rebirth cannot be stopped. Yet the courage of those who fight gives the people hope. There is nothing futile in the life and death of a Summoner."

"Never futile…" Auron commented. "But never ending."

"Indeed, that is the essence of Yevon." Mika agreed with the Guardian.

"Lord Mika!" Yuna exclaimed in shock.

"Yevon is embodied by eternal, unchanging continuity Summoner." The Grand Maester replied.

"No… that can't be right." Yuna said in a defeated tone.

"Those who question these truths-" Mika raised his arms in the air. "They are traitors!"

"Lord Mika!" Yuna shouted.

"That isn't right!" Chappu shouted. "No matter what, there is always at least one way to kill your enemy, and that's all Sin is, just another enemy, ya? And maybe it isn't Sin that stops the Summoners from killing it. Maybe it's Yevon itself!"

"Enough!" Mika shouted angrily. "All of you are traitors to Yevon! We, the Maester's of Yevon, hereby sentence you to the Via Purifico! Guards! Take them away!"

With that, a group of soldiers came in and split up the group. Rikku, Tidus, Wakka, and Chappu were forcibly taken down one hallway while everyone else was taken down another.

"What's the 'Via Purifico?" Tidus wondered aloud as they reached a hole in the floor. The guards smirked and pushed Tidus towards the hole.

"What's down there?" Tidus asked the guard curiously.

"Water." He made to push the blonde into the hole, but a knife shot from the wall and stuck into the back of his head. CJ leapt from the wall and slammed his second blade into the base of the second guards neck. He quickly retrieved and cleaned both his knives before turning to the group.

"CJ!" Rikku exclaimed happily and gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"What the hell took you so long brudda?" Chappu asked annoyed.

"Sorry it took me so long." CJ apologized. "I was going to try and get you all out after you were put in cells, but Kinoc showed up."

"Where exactly were you the entire time?" Tidus asked.

"The walls."

"But the walls are made of stone."

"So?"

"…"

"We need to go find the others before the get put in this 'Via Purifico' thing. But first-" CJ said and tossed the guards down into the hole then started down the hall. As they reached the room where the Maester's had put the group on trial, CJ slowly peeked around the corner. Not seeing anyone else in the room, they took off down the hall the guards had taken the rest of their group.

"So, what were you doing while we were captured brudda?" Chappu asked CJ as they ran down the hall. CJ smirked.

_Flashback_

"_Aw shit." CJ said as he slipped into the wall. He trailed the guards while he traveled through the ceiling. After a while, he had to switch to the floor and was almost stepped on repeatedly by other guards. After fifteen minutes of trailing, the guards came to a room that had cells hanging from the ceiling by large, thick chains. He watched from the wall as his friends were split up and put in the cells._

"_What do we do now?" He heard Tidus asks._

"_We wait." Auron told the blonde._

"_For what exactly?" Wakka had asked._

"_I'm certain CJ will not just abandon us." Auron stated. CJ grinned. Auron had enough faith in him and his abilities that he would be able to break them out._

"_You're pretty certain he'll come rescue us." Wakka said to the older Guardian. CJ scowled. Maybe he shouldn't save Wakka._

"_He will! He doesn't just abandon his friends." Chappu had pointed out._

"_How are you so sure?" Yep, definitely not Wakka._

"_I lived with him for four years! He's my best friend and I know him better than all of you." Chappu had shot back in annoyance before turning to Rikku. "No offense Rikku." She didn't reply._

"_What do you think they'll do to us?" Rikku asked quietly after several minutes of silence. _

"_Who knows?" Chappu replied. He was put in a cell with Rikku while Auron was with Tidus and Wakka was with Lulu and Yuna. "We did kill Seymour, then we killed the sacred guardian of Bevelle, and we broke up the wedding, and we beat the hell out of the guards and soldiers." As Chappu was talking, CJ was about to make his move and was halfway out of the wall when Kinoc showed up. CJ swore silently and retreated back into the wall._

"_The fact that you killed Evrae annoyed us greatly." Kinoc told the group. CJ patted himself. Yevon was ticked that he killed their guardian. "Take them to the Judgment Hall."_

_CJ followed as the Guardians were led to a large room. He peeked his head out of the wall and watched. On four separate podiums stood Seymour, Kinoc, Mika, and a Ronso. As they were talking, Mika revealed that he was also an unsent. As Mika was talking about how death truly rules Spira, the Grand Maester glanced up at the wall where CJ was. He swore and quickly disappeared, only to reappear where he was sure no one saw him. He watched as Mika shook himself and continued. After several minutes, he called the Guardians and Yuna traitors of Yevon. Chappu spoke up and started yelling at the Maester's, only for Mika to blow up at him and sentence them to the 'Via Purifico'. CJ smirked. This was his chance. He watched as his friends were separated into two groups and led down two different hallways. He decided to follow the group with Chappu and Rikku. As they reached a room with a hole in the floor, CJ made his move._

_End Flashback_

"So you've been following us this entire time?" Wakka asked in surprise.

"Yup. Chappu was right; I don't leave my friends behind. Especially when one is my best friend and another is the girl I like." As he said this he put an arm around Rikku's shoulders before glaring at Wakka. "I had decided I wasn't going to break you out Wakka, but I decided against it. Why? Because you're my best friend's brother and no matter how much I don't like you, I know that if I didn't, Chappu would have my head."

Wakka hung his head and was silent. A few minutes later they reached an intersection in the hall. It branched off in five different directions.

"Oh, now what do we do?" Rikku asked as she gazed at the five hallways.

"We should split up. That way we-" Tidus started to say, but CJ shook his head.

"No. If we split up, we'll have no way of contacting each other if we do or don't find the others."

"Do you have a better idea?" Tidus snapped.

"As a matter of fact, I do." CJ knelt down and put his hands in the floor. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Several minutes went by until he opened his eyes, stood up, and pointed down the second hallway to their right. "They're that way. But we must hurry; Yuna is in a rather nasty place right now." They quickly ran down the hallway CJ had pointed down and soon reached another intersection. But before CJ could check which way, they heard several people walking down one of the halls. CJ swore and grabbed his friends, pulling them into a small opening in the wall that held a large statue. They held their breath as they heard Maester's Seymour, Mika, and Kinoc talking.

"How fares the Ronso Maester?" They heard Mika asked.

"It seems my father's murder troubles him." Seymour replied.

"Ever the Ronso." They heard Mika scoff. "Hard headed, hardly useful."

"However…" Seymour said. "The Summoner, Yuna, daughter to High Summoner Braska; she may be of some use to us alive."

"She had disturbed the order of Yevon." Mika said angrily. "She can not be allowed to live."

"I understand." Seymour replied.

"Let it go Seymour." Kinoc said for the first time. "No one throw into the Via Purifico has ever survived."

"Yet there is always a small chance that they might." Mika stated. "Place guards at the exits. Kill any who emerge."

"Sir, leave that to me." Seymour said calmly.

"First your father, and now your bride?" Mika asked in surprise.

"Allow me to do this _because_ she is my bride." Seymour said.

"Wait. I will go too." Kinoc spoke up.

"You do not trust me?" Seymour asked the other Maester.

"Would you trust a man who murdered his own father?" Kinoc retorted.

"Very well. As you wish." Seymour said calmly with a small smile that unnerved Kinoc. Seymour turned and walked down another hallway with Kinoc while Mika stood where he was until Seymour and Kinoc were long gone.

"You can come out now." He said suddenly, greatly surprising the hiding Guardians. They cautiously emerged from their hiding place and stood warily in front of the aged Maester. CJ held up his knives, ready to act.

"How did you know we were there?" CJ demanded.

"I was once a Guardian, back when I was young. One of the best." Mika said calmly. "My body may have aged and passed on, but my senses have not dwindled."

"You knew we were there the entire time, didn't you?" Rikku questioned.

"Yes, I did."

"Why didn't you tell the other Maester's? Or call for guards? We are traitors of Yevon, you said so yourself." Chappu added.

"I only did that because I had no other choice." Mika said sadly. "You had killed a Maester of Yevon and allied yourselves with the Al Bhed. The people of Spira demanded your heads."

"You still haven't completely answered the question." CJ said.

"I did not tell the other Maester's because I wanted you to listen." Mika explained. "Seymour… there is evil in his heart. There always has been, ever since his mother died. When he killed Jyscal, who was a great friend of mine, I knew action had to be taken. Imagine my surprise when I heard that Summoner Yuna and her Guardians had killed him. On the inside, I was overjoyed. But I still had to take action. If I had been alive, I would have died from a heart attack when Seymour arrived back here in Spira. I could sense that he was now an unsent."

"So… you've been playing him this entire time?" CJ asked in confusion.

Mika nodded. "In a matter of speaking. Right now, he is on his way to kill Yuna, who I have no doubt will find a way to escape the Via Purifico. She is the only one who has the courage to send him."

"So you let us hear so we can go save Yunie?" Rikku asked.

"Yes." Mika gave a small smile. "You know… it was Seymour who killed me." The Guardians gasped in surprise. "He attacked me with the intent of forcing me to step down as Grand Maester. Imagine the horror and shock when he killed me, only for me to become an unsent."

"So, in a way, this is also revenge?" CJ questioned.

"Yes. Now, you must go before Seymour reaches Yuna. You must save her and rid Spira of Seymour forever. He is planning something dark and dangerous. Something that could destroy the whole of Spira."

"Do you know what it is?" Chappu asked as the Grand Maester began to walk away. Mika shook his head.

"I only know what I have told you." He turned his gaze on CJ. "May the power of Raijin guide your way." Then he disappeared down the hall. The Guardians stood in the hall for several minutes in confusion and shock before…

"What the fuck did he mean by that?" CJ suddenly shouted as he punched the wall. The other Guardians jumped at his sudden out burst. "How the hell does he know about him?"

"Know about who brudda?" Wakka asked, clearly confused.

CJ shook his head and started down the hall Seymour and Kinoc went down. "It's nothing. Let's go save Yuna."

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Yuna called out as she walked down the dark, endless hallways. She hadn't been here for very long, maybe fifteen minutes but it was already creeping her out. There were torches placed fifty feet from each other on both sides of the numerous hallways, leaving entire sections bathed in darkness.

"Yuna?" Yuna's heart raced as she ran down the hall to the next room where Auron stood.

"Sir Auron!" She cried out happily. "Have you seen the others?"

Auron shook his head. "We will find them." Yuna nodded in fierce determination as she and her Guardian began down the next hallway. Over the course of the next hour they had numerous battles with fiends before they finally found Lulu and Kimahri. Then they spent the next half hour looking for the exit. When they did, they came face to face with someone extremely unexpected.

"Issaru?" Yuna asked in disbelief. "What are you doing down here?"

"Lady Yuna… so it is you." Issaru said as he approached.

"Why are you here?" Yuna asked as she tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"We rode the airship to the Calm Lands, and then came to Bevelle. Maester Kinoc summoned us and ordered us to 'Take care of the traitors'." Issaru explained.

"So you will fight us?" Auron asked.

"The temples orders are law." Issaru stated. "Even if you are Lord Braska's flesh and blood… you are a traitor! Forgive me Lady Yuna."

"Why are you doing this?"

"To protect Yevon. All traitors are a threat and must be eliminated."

"If you really want to protect Yevon, then we must send Maester Seymour and Grand Maester Mika! They are both an unsent!" Yuna told her fellow Summoner.

"I already know." Issaru admitted. "In death, Maester's Seymour and Mika are great leaders. We need them if Spira is to keep existing. If we loose them, Sin will destroy Spira."

"You're wrong! Summoner's are the ones who keep Spira from being destroyed! Not the Maester's!"

"Enough! I have been sent by Maester Seymour himself to keep you from leaving this place. Prepare yourself, Summoner Yuna." Issaru said as he summoned his Valefor while Yuna summoned Shiva.

"Shiva, Blizzaga!" Yuna ordered her Aeon. Shiva sent a wave of icicles at the flying Aeon, who rose into the air and flew right at Shiva, raking the Ice Aeon with its claws.

"Valefor, Energy Ray!" Valefor gathered energy in its mouth before shooting a ray at Shiva. The ray slammed into the Aeon, causing it to dissipate into pyreflies. "One to zero." Issaru said grimly as Yuna summoned Ifrit. The large fire wolf jumped at Valefor, and before it had a chance to dodge, Ifrit grabbed onto its leg and swung the flying Aeon down, crashing into the floor. Valefor screeched as Ifrit repeatedly smashed it into the floor and walls before jumping back next to Yuna.

"Ifrit, Hellfire!" Ifrit complied and used its Overdrive, obliterating Valefor in the process.

"Very good Lady Yuna." Issaru complimented her as he summoned Ixion. "Ixion, Haste!" The Aeon cast the spell and began running circles around Ifrit, jumping in and slashing the other Aeon with its horn. After several minutes Ifrit roared in annoyance and tackled the lightning Aeon. But instead of smashing it into the floor, it promptly ripped off one of Ixion's back legs. Pyreflies spilt out of the open wound as Ixion cried out in pain, only to be silenced as Ifrit once again used Hellfire.

Issaru summoned his own Ifrit and it soon became a battle of strength. In the end, Issaru's Ifrit won. Yuna summoned her Valefor, who proceeded to beat down Ifrit. The rest of the battles followed a similar pattern. Issaru would beat Yuna, and then Yuna would come back and beat Issaru until it came down to their last Aeon.

"If you win Yuna, there is no way I can stop you from leaving." Issaru said as he stood behind his last summon, Bahamut. Yuna glared at him from behind her own Bahamut.

"Bahamut, Firaga!" The large dragon roared and fired a huge fireball at the other Aeon, who countered with Waterga. "Bahamut, attack!" The dragon roared again and charged at its mirror image, which did the same. They crashed into each other with the force of freight trains, the floor shaking under them. (Yuna's Aeon will be spelled Bahamut, while Issaru's Aeon will be spelled **Bahamut**.) Bahamut smashed a clawed fist into the jaw of **Bahamut**, who grabbed Bahamut's arm and head butted the other Aeon. **Bahamut** then bit Bahamut in the shoulder, eliciting a cry of pain before it was knocked off by another powerful punch. **Bahamut** was sent reeling as Bahamut slammed it into the wall.

"Bahamut, Mega Flare!" Bahamut roared and crouched down on all fours, the giant wheel on its back spinning and gathering power. It opened its mouth and shot out an incredibly powerful beam of multicolored energy. **Bahamut** screeched in pain as it dissolved into pyreflies, leaving Bahamut roaring in victory as it stood over its fallen brother.

Issaru collapsed to his knees as Yuna walked over to him. "Stay away!" He shouted, then more quietly. "There's a way to the surface, just up ahead." Yuna bowed and headed the way he had pointed, while Auron stayed behind, watching the young Summoner.

"Your pilgrimage is over." Auron said harshly before following Yuna. Lulu and Kimahri gave Issaru looks of disgust and followed.

As they reached the surface, the sound of a feet marching in unison drew a groan from everyone present as Seymour and a group of guards came around the corner, two of the guards carrying Kinoc's dead body.

"Kinoc!" Auron yelled as they threw the dead Maester to the ground.

"What did you do with our friends?" Yuna questioned as she raised her rod in front of her.

"I don't know why you're so upset. I have saved him." Seymour replied calmly. "He was a man who craved power. And great power he had, but he feared losing it. Trembling at unseen enemies, he spent his days scheming petty schemes. Chased by his fears, never knowing rest. You see… now he has no worries. He has been granted sleep eternal. Death is a sweet slumber. All the pain of life is gently swept away… Ah, yes. If all life were to end in Spira, all suffering would end. Don't you see? Do you not agree? That, Yuna, is why I need you. Come, Lady Yuna. Come with me to Zanarkand, the lost City of the Dead. With death on our side we will save Spira, and for this… I will take from you your strength, Yuna, your life, and become the next Sin. I will destroy Spira! I will save it!"

"CJ would tell you that 'You're out of your fucking mind.'" Auron said with a smirk as he drew his sword.

"You're right, I would say that!" Seymour turned around, just in time to avoid losing his head. "Damn it, I missed." Then, before anyone could stop him Kimahri jumped forward and stabbed Seymour in the chest with his spear.

"Unpleasant… Very well. I will give you your death. You seem to want it so." Seymour said simply as pyreflies burst from Kinoc and the guards drifted up and into him. Slowly his skin changed to a blue the same color as his robes; he grew about a foot taller, and sprouted wings.

"Tidus! Get Yuna out of here! Kimahri and I will take care of this fucknut once and for all." CJ said as he stepped forward with his sword on his shoulder.

"No way! I'm fighting too!" Tidus complained.

"Get your ass out of here before I knock you out and have Auron carry you out!" CJ yelled as he grabbed Tidus by his shirt threw him away from the fight that was about to start.

"He's your best friend, how can you just leave him there?" Rikku whined to Chappu as they ran.

"This is CJ we're talking about." Chappu said with a grin. "He's too stubborn to die, especially fighting Mr. Zombie over there." He pointed a thumb over his shoulder at Seymour. "And besides, he'll have a backup plan. He ways does, no matter what."

Yuna stopped running and turned around. "Even if he does have a backup plan, I won't leave Kimahri and him behind." She said firmly.

"They are Guardians, protecting you is everything!" Auron argued.

"Auron!" Yuna yelled, but Tidus cut in.

"That's right! We're all Guardians! Yeah, and you know what that means?" He asked, turning to face Yuna.

"Yuna… anywhere you go, I'll follow!"

"Anywhere I go?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah, anywhere!" Tidus nodded.

"Well then." Yuna said as she ran back the way they had come from.

"Let's go!" They both yelled and took off like bullets down the long walkway.

"Kimahri! CJ! Leave some for us!" Tidus yelled as he and Yuna entered the courtyard where the two Guardians stood.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Wakka yelled as he started after them.

"Me too!" Rikku added, easily passing Wakka.

"I'll go too." Lulu said in her usual voice, calmly walking after them. Auron grunted, smirking to himself at their determination before following.

"Dumbass blonde!" CJ smirked at Tidus who smirked right back.

"Well this certainly makes things easier. Now I can kill you all here and now." Seymour smirked evilly. CJ's sixth sense started going off and he jumped away, a large icicle emerging from the ground where was just standing.

"Hey! You almost killed me!" CJ snapped in anger while Seymour sweatdropped.

"That was the point."

"Then let me return the favor!" CJ swung his sword, charging it with lighting. "Eight Point Lightning Strike!" Then he disappeared. As CJ charged his attack, he didn't notice as Seymour cast Protect. All the Guardians saw of CJ's attack was the glow of the protective shield that surrounded Seymour's body. "Damn it all." CJ swore as he stopped his attack.

"You're not scared, are you young Guardian?" Seymour taunted.

CJ smirked. "Not in the least Dr. Dead." He jumped back as Lulu let loose with several Firaga, Waterga, and Thundaga spells and Wakka threw his Blitzball charged with fire. Quickly following their attacks were Auron, Chappu, Tidus, CJ, and Kimahri. They repeatedly pounded on Seymour's shield, but to no avail.

"Watch out!" Rikku called out as she threw a grenade. Seymour looked in it with mild interest as it landed at his feet. He went to kick it, but it blew up, sending him flying back.

"Dispel!" Yuna shouted and sent her spell at Seymour as he started to sit up. As it hit, CJ saw the shield fall.

"Try this on for size!" He said as he placed his sword in the ground. He held his hands in the air and several lightning bolts fell from the sky, striking the elemental.

"Foolish boy! You're just making it easier on me by killing your-" He was cut off with a cry of "Blitzkrieg!" Several bolts of blue lightning struck him, thousands of volts of electricity coursing through his body. "Argh!" Seymour cried out in pain and sent the Mortibody at CJ. It smashed into him, sending him flying back several yards. Seymour moved to the side as Auron horizontally slashed at him, followed by an attack from behind from Kimahri. The Ronso's spear once again impaled the fallen Maester and he backhanded Kimahri, knocking him into a stone pillar.

"Spiral Cut!" Tidus shouted. He flipped in midair and brought his sword down on Seymour, who blocked with his own sword.

"Crackdown!" Chappu shouted from behind Seymour. His sword was surrounded by a violent orange energy as he brought his sword down. Seymour tried to block, only for his sword to shatter and Chappu's sword cut through his chest. "Now you die!" Seymour shouted and prepared a Blizzaga spell.

"How about you fuck off and die? Shockstorm!" CJ shouted and unleashed the largest lightning storm any of the Guardians had ever seen from the blonde. Lightning bolts as thick as a tree shot down from the sky, and every single one hit Seymour. The storm continued for almost ten seconds before CJ fell to his knees, exhausted. He looked up in surprise as Seymour started to laugh.

"Did you really expect such an attack to work on me?" He shouted at CJ, who smirked. "What are you smirking at?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." CJ kept smirking. Seymour was about to continue when he felt a sharp pain in his back and chest. He looked over his shoulder and saw a smirking Auron.

"Although he was not the man I once knew…. Kinoc was still my friend." Then he tore the sword from Seymour's chest and let him fall to the ground, his eyes closing and breath stopping. Auron turned to Yuna and the other Guardians.

"I think it would be best to leave." The others agreed and ran down the walkway.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

It had taken the group over an hour to get out of Bevelle, but they did so without anymore incidents. They were currently several hours from Bevelle in Macalania Woods in a small clearing resting for the night. They had all welcomed the dense forest, as it was much harder for anyone to find them. A while after they made camp, Yuna and CJ had gone off in two different directions. They both had said that they needed to be alone.

"Why can't Seymour just stay dead?" Chappu wondered out loud.

"Because, no matter how courageous the Summoner is, they will never send a Maester, no matter how far the Maester has fallen." Auron stated.

"Right." Rikku agreed before standing up.

"Where you going?" Chappu asked from the branch he was lying on.

"Well Tidus went to cheer Yuna up right? And CJ cheered me up after Pops blew up Home, and he _is _my boyfriend." Rikku said as she walked away to find the elemental. It didn't take Rikku long to find CJ. He was sitting over ten feet up on a branch that stuck out over a small lake. She climbed up and took a seat next to him on the large branch, the two of them sitting in silence.

"Watcha thinkin' 'bout?" Rikku asked, shattering the silence. CJ sighed before answering.

"I'm just thinking about what Maester Mika told us." He replied.

"What, that Seymour had an evil plan that could destroy Spira? I thought he was planning on becoming the next Sin?" Rikku asked.

"I think… I think that if Seymour really does become Sin, that we really will destroy Spira. But that's not what I'm thinking about. He had said it more to me than the rest of you."

"What'd he say?"

"He said 'May the power of Raijin guide your way.'" CJ sighed again.

"Who's Raijin?"

"The elemental god of lightning."

"How do you know that?"

"Because he's my teacher."

"What?" He saw the bewildered and confused look on Rikku's face and explained.

"When I first arrived here in Spira, we were fighting a Sinspawn on Kilika Island. I managed to kill it, but it had infected me with poison and knocked me out. While I was knocked out, I found myself floating in an endless while void. At first I thought it was just a dream, but that's when I met Marduk."

"Who's he?"

"He's the leader of the gods. The most powerful god. He told me why I was sent to Spira and that in order to complete my task; I was to train under the god Raijin, since my main element is lightning. Ever since then, almost every night when we all go to sleep, it's like my mind goes to a different place. When I go there, it's like I'm awake. My body is still here, asleep, while my mind is training."

"Wow! So you like, get a lot of extra practice in fighting?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm getting a lot better at sword fighting and using my element. Lately Raijin has been teaching me how to summon and use a type of spear called the Maelstrom Blade. Every lightning elemental that Raijin has ever taught has used a special weapon. He's been training me to use it for when those two demons, Sicari and Hakaisha attack again."

"Wait, they'll attack us again?"

"Yeah. Gabriel, the personal guard of the gods, saved me from being killed after I used the Elemental Maelstrom. He's the one who healed everyone after he fought off the assassins." There were several more minutes of silence.

"So why were you sent here CJ?" Rikku asked quietly.

"I was sent here to keep Yuna from obtaining the Final Aeon and to help her defeat Sin, once and for all."

"I thought that was impossible without the Final Aeon?"

"Just because no one has ever really tried, doesn't mean it can't be killed without it. I know for a fact that it can." Rikku looked confused so CJ explained. "Tens of thousands of years ago, a god by the name of Yu Yevon started an uprising against the gods, so the gods bound his powers and banished him here where he quickly gathered a group of followers. They called themselves Yevonites. In the tens of thousands of years since Yevon was banished here, he created numerous governments and religions. The smallest religion was the Yevonites, and they remained that way until Sin showed up. Now Sin was a demigod sent here to Spira to watch over Yevon and report back to the gods. But Yevon found out about Sin and over time changed him into a mindless puppet. He finally succeeded one thousand years ago. After Sin attacked, Yevon laid down the final foundations of his religion, which people immediately accepted. Now, every time a Summoner summons the Final Aeon, the Aeon only succeeds in destroying Sin's physical body. In order to actually kill Sin, you must destroy his spirit, which can only be destroyed by a god or demigod."

"So then… we'll never actually be able to destroy Sin?" Rikku asked sadly.

"Now that I'm here, we can." CJ smiled and put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"What do you mean?" She looked up at him in confusion.

"Once I'm done with my training, I will be able to become a demigod." Rikku gasped.

"Y-you mean, we'll actually be able to beat Sin?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes, but I must first complete my training." Rikku nodded and laid her head on CJ's shoulder. "So did you ever find out how Sin ended up on your world?" Rikku asked.

"Actually, I did on the first day I was here." Rikku looked up at him in surprise. "Yevon found a way to split Sin's spirit in half and he sent half of it to Earth."

"Wait, so you mean, after you beat Sin here…"

"I have to go back to Earth and beat Sin there. While I'm there, I have to find five people, each with their own special powers, that the gods have chosen to train and bring them all together. And once we've beaten Sin, we'll come here and destroy Yu Yevon."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Rikku asked so quietly CJ almost didn't hear her.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Rikku shouted as she rose to her feet. "Why didn't you tell me that you'd be leaving after we beat Sin?"

"Because… because I had already promised myself not to get involved with anyone here." CJ said quietly as he to stood up. "But… I broke my promise, all because of you." He gave her a small, sad smile.

"What were you planning on doing then, huh? Waiting until it was time to leave then tell say 'Oh, Rikku, I almost forgot. I have to go back to my world and beat Sin, but don't worry; I'll be coming back eventually.'" She said as her voice started to crack.

"The thought had crossed my mind, but if I was going to do that, then why did tell you just now?" He sat back down on the branch. Rikku opened her mouth, trying to find an answer but never found one. She sighed and sat down. CJ immediately wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled he closer to him.

"Let's enjoy the time from now until then." Rikku nodded. Rikku took a deep breath as she snuggled closer to his side. She just hoped he wouldn't forget about here when he left and find someone else.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

Chappu was fast falling asleep when he heard the muffled footsteps of Kimahri as he followed Yuna and Tidus back to camp.

"Where are CJ and Rikku?" Yuna asked when she noticed who was missing.

"They're probably off having some alone time." Chappu said with a small grin from his branch.

"Fuck you Carrot top." Chappu looked down and saw CJ walking back to camp, Rikku close by his side.

"What were you two doin', eh brudda?" Chappu said with a mischievous grin.

"Nothing you would do on the first date." CJ stated as he sat down next to the fire and pulled Rikku down in his lap. Rikku squeaked before getting comfortable.

"You should know that I've kissed on the first date, made out, given and received oral, and I even-"

"Alright! I get it! You were a bad example." Chappu muttered under his breath before turning over on his branch… and falling out of the tree. Next to the fire, CJ, Rikku, Tidus, and Yuna were laughing hard. Chappu stood up, his face bright red from embarrassment and walked over to the log where Lulu was sitting. He put an arm around her waist and CJ watched in amusement as she snuggled into Chappu's side.

"Sir Auron? Wakka? Lulu? Kimahri? Rikku? CJ? Chappu? Everyone, we leave at dawn." Yuna informed them. Each member nodded and smiled. They were all happy that she decided to continue her pilgrimage. "And… I'm sorry for putting you through all this. And… um…" CJ cleared his throat.

"You don't need to apologize for anything. We're your Guardians. We accepted the job, and with it, any trouble you get into."

Yuna nodded and smiled. "Thank you… all of you."

CJ nodded before laying out his sleeping bag and getting in, only for Rikku to walk over.

"Yes?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's cold." Rikku said with a playful grin. CJ sighed and made room in his rather large sleeping back. Rikku smiled and crawled in. She moved around a few times before getting comfortable and gave CJ a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight CJ."

"'Night Firecracker."

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

When CJ woke up, he'd found himself nose-to-nose with a sleeping Rikku, who had somehow ended up sprawled out on top of him. While he thought Rikku looked good while she was awake, looked like an angel when asleep. He saw that the others were starting to stir and nudged Rikku, who groaned in her sleep and muttered something along the lines of "Just five more minutes." CJ couldn't help but chuckle.

"Wha?" Rikku asked, opening one eye lazily.

"Hey there Firecracker." CJ smirked as her eyes shot wide open and she blushed. But she didn't move either, just sat there and looked back at him in surprise.

"Hi…" She replied quietly, still not moving. She smiled. "Trying to take advantage of a poor, defenseless girl while she's sleeping?" She asked playfully. CJ laughed.

"That would be the other way around seeing as how _you _are on top of _me_." CJ teased.

"Hey, it isn't my fault." Rikku tried to come up with an excuse, but Chappu called out from his sleeping bag.

"Looks like you two were having fun!" He said with a huge grin.

"Us? What about you? I heard you and Lulu last night, no matter how quiet you tried to be." Chappu grew red and moved around in his sleeping bag, trying to put his clothes back on. CJ laughed and turned his head back to Rikku and found her less than two inches from his face. After starring at each other for several minutes Rikku spoke up.

"Oh come on, you know you want to kiss me." She accused. CJ smirked and gave her a soft kiss. "Is that better?" CJ asked playfully. Rikku blushed and nodded before climbing out of the bag. CJ followed and packed up his stuff before taking care of what was left of the fire. Soon, they were back on the road.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

Several hours later the group exited Macalania Woods and came to a huge valley. The valley was a sea of grass, disturbed only by a giant rift in the ground. They could see several Chocobo running around and a group of tents towards the middle.

"This place is fucking huge as hell." CJ exclaimed as he gazed out over the valley.

"The Calm Lands." Lulu informed them. "Long ago the High Summoners fought Sin here. The road ends here. Beyond, there's no more towns, no more villages. Only endless plains."

"Many Summoners stray from their path and lose their way here." Auron added. Everyone glanced at Yuna, who had lain down and was now looking at the clouds.

"I've always known where to go." She said quietly.

"I… I won't let you die." Tidus told her. "I'll find a way, somehow." He reached down and helped her up as he said the last part.

"I'll help too." CJ said firmly. Rikku and Chappu both agreed.

Yuna smiled. "Let's go." She said and she started to walk down a piece of earth that led to the valley below. As they walked, CJ's sixth sense started going off.

"Everyone get down!" He shouted. Everyone hit the ground as a large battle axe flew over their heads and embedded itself in the wall. CJ looked around and saw two figures standing where the group had just come from. CJ growled as he recognized the two figures.

"Hello there CJ. Did you miss us?" Sicari asked in a sickly sweet voice. CJ drew his sword and got ready for the fight of his life.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Confrontations

CJ didn't have time to react before Hakaisha charged him, axes flying. CJ's eyes widened; he ducked and slashed at Hakaisha's open midsection. Hakaisha blocked the blow and punched CJ in the face, sending him flying. He hit the ground and rolled before jumping to his feet, sword ready.

"Auron! Chappu! Get everyone out of here now!" CJ shouted as he eyed Hakaisha.

"We're not leaving you CJ!" Rikku shouted back.

"Enough talk!" Hakaisha roared as the demon charged CJ. CJ stomped his foot on the ground and a large wall of dirt and rock shot up from the earth, effectively stopping Hakaisha's charge. CJ quickly spun to face his friends.

"Listen, all of you. You all need to leave now. All they want is me so they shouldn't follow you." He smiled. "And don't worry about me. Besides, I've taken down bigger fish than these two pushovers."

Chappu walked up to CJ and the two bumped fists. "You betta make it, ya? I don't wanna have to deal with an overly emotional Rikku." The two smirked as Rikku hit each of them on the head. She glared at Chappu before turning to CJ.

"If you don't come back, I'm gonna find a way to bring you back, then I'm gonna kick your ass." The short blonde said with a glare.

CJ smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "Don't worry. I'll make it." Then his face turned serious. "You all need to leave right now. Get as far away from here as you can. And don't look back."

Everyone nodded before they turned and started running down the path. Rikku stopped and looked back at CJ one last time. He gave her an encouraging smile which she returned before following the group. CJ's smile quickly left his face as he turned to face the rock wall. It slowly sank back into the ground and revealed his opponents. Sicari smirked at him while Hakaisha just snarled.

"Decided it would be easier to just give up?" Sicari kept smirking.

"No. I just didn't want any of them to see how bad I'm going to destroy you." Sicari's smirk left her face. "Big words for such a small elemental."

"Why don't you come over here and find out just how 'small' this elemental is." CJ growled as lightning surged through his body and gathered on his palms. Sicari flashed a fanged grin.

"Get him Hakaisha."

The fight was on.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

"Do you really think it was wise to leave him to fight those demons by himself?" Lulu asked as they ran.

"He's a strong kid." Auron said calmly. "And he is stronger than any of us. If anyone can beat those demons, he can. We would only get in the way."

"Yeah, and I've seen CJ handle himself against some tough guys back home. A few gave him some problems, but it was never anything he couldn't handle." Chappu added. Wakka felt a rush of sadness hit him as Chappu referred to CJ's home as his home.

"Do a lot of people have powers where he came from?" Tidus asked.

"Well, CJ has fought around four or five and we've met about three others. So, that we know of, around seven or eight."

"Wow… Imagine if they came here. They could take down Sin no problem!" Rikku exclaimed.

"But, I thought only the Summoners can defeat Sin?" Tidus stated.

"Oh.. Yeah hehe…" Rikku chuckled before going silent. The group went silent as they continued to run.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

As soon as Hakaisha was within range, CJ unleashed a blast of lightning from his fist. The demon screamed as the lightning hit him, his metal armor acting as a lightning rod. Hakaisha blocked out enough pain to surge forward and punched a surprised CJ. He flew into the cliff wall and started to slide down only to be slammed back into the wall by a pissed of demon.

"You're lucky kid. We're not allowed to kill you. Or I would rip you limb from limb and feast on your organs." Hakaisha snarled as he held CJ by the throat. He roared as he cocked his arm and slammed the poor elemental into the ground. Sicari laughed mirthlessly as she stood over CJ with Hakaisha.

"He wasn't so tough without his little friends." Sicari laughed again. "Seymour will be please."

"Do you think he will mind if the elemental is missing an arm or leg?" Hakaisha asked hopefully as he licked his lips. "Its been so long since I've had human meat."

"Do what you want with him as long as he remains alive." Sicari said with a wave of her hand as she turned and began walking away. Hakaisha started drooling as he turned back to CJ. As he reached down to tear off an arm, said arm shot up and put a knife in the demons side. Before he could take the knife out, CJ touched it and sent more lightning into Hakaisha's body. The demon screamed in pain then was silenced by a vicious kick to his jaw.

As the demon stumbled back, CJ formed a Lightning Whip and wrapped it around Hakaisha's leg then gave a strong pull sending the demon to the ground. Sicari drew back her bow and fired but a strong gust of air blew the arrow away. CJ turned his attention back to Hakaisha in time to duck under an axe and send a fire covered fist into the furry midsection, followed by another knife. The demon roared in anger and kicked CJ in the ribs sending him flying. The elemental used the air to spin him around and landed softly on the ground.

Hakaisha gave CJ a look of hate and ripped the knife from his stomach. "I'm going to rip your limbs from your body and make you watch as I feast on them!" The demon roared and ran forward. For the next several minutes CJ ducked and dodged slash after vicious slash, and the occasional arrow. "Stop moving you insect!"

"Why would I do that? I don't really want to go see that stupid fuck that refuses to die." CJ said as he flipped over the wolf demon, punching the ground as he landed. A thick column of earth shot up and slammed into Hakaisha's ribs sending him into the air. CJ sent a strong gust of air at the demon causing him to fly into the cliff wall. Before Hakaisha could hit the ground another large pillar of earth shot up and smashed him into the wall.

The elemental then turned back to Sicari. As he did he heard a _thud_ followed by extreme pain in his shoulder. He ripped out the arrow and rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding two more arrows. He found a large chunk of earth and picked it.

"What do you expect _that _to do?" Sicari sneered then fired two more arrows, forcing CJ to dodge.

'_Damn! With them all over me like this I cant summon the Maelstrom Blade!' _CJ thought as he rolled again to avoid even more arrows. As he got to his feet he used air to levitate the earth chunk. It compacted to the density of a rock before shattering into small, bullet like pieces. He grinned then launched the rock bullets at high speeds. Sicari screamed out in pain and anger as the rocks tore through her body. Once there were no more rocks she fired her bow again but once again CJ rolled out of the way.

As he got back to his feet, he was blind sided by Hakaisha, who had managed to break the earth pillar and return to the fight. The wolf demon sent an armored fist into CJ's face sending him flying. As CJ stood up, he drew one of his Kukris, his sword long forgotten.

"Well, well, well. The elemental refuses to stay down." The demoness frowned. "You've already lost boy. Give up."

CJ spat out blood before giving her a grin. "Go fuck your-ARGH!" He was cut off as an arrow tore into his already injured shoulder. He dropped his knife and fell to one knee, gripping his wound.

"What you have yet to realize, is that we demons are much stronger than elementals. We are stronger, faster, and smarter than you lowly humans." Sicari lectured as she walked over to CJ. "You will never be as strong as a demon. As strong as us. No matter how hard you try to fight us, you cant win."

"That may be true. But I'll be damned if I let you take me to Seymour." CJ growled as he shakily stood up and pulled out the arrow. Sicari shook her head and put an arrow in his side. He screamed in pain once more as he fell to the ground. She stood over him and stepped on the open wound from the previous arrow, eliciting another cry of pain. She took out a pair of what looked like metal bracers with a chain in between them and were covered in glowing runes. She quickly put them on CJ.

"These will suppress your elemental abilities. So don't even try to use them." CJ sneered at the demoness and tried to channel lighting to his hands only to find out he couldn't. Sicari grabbed CJ by the arm and dragged him to his feet then marched him to where Hakaisha was standing motionless.

"Hurry up you useless bag of fur, we need to get him to Seymour." Sicari said impatiently. "Did you hear me you big oaf?"

A sick crunching sound emanated from the wolf demons chest right before a large, bloody, white bone tore through it. A second bloody bone spike exited from the demons forehead soon after. Once the spikes both retracted, the large body fell to the ground with a huge thud. Standing behind the corpse was a woman. She looked to be about as tall as Yuna, had shoulder length black hair pulled into a ponytail. Her piercing purple narrowed as she turned her sight on Sicari.

"You better take those things off him right now." The woman said with a dangerous edge to her voice.

Sicari pushed CJ to the ground before loading an arrow into her bow. "And if I don't? What can you do to me human?"

The woman smirked. Suddenly a long piece of bone protruded from her arm. "Then I'll just have to kill you like I killed your friend." Then she dashed forward.

Sicari quickly shot her arrow at the mysterious woman, her weapon finding its place in her chest. But instead of stopping the woman, she just ripped it out before continuing. Sicari quickly fired several more arrows, each finding its mark, but to no avail. In moments the woman had moved with the speed of a high class demon and planted her bone blade deep in Sicari's chest. Her crimson eyes showed hate as she stared at the human that had beat her.

"Lord Yevon will find you. The both of you. And he will kill you." Sicari said before she coughed up blood. Her red eyes lost their demonic glow as her eyes closed for the last time. The woman pulled the blade from the demons chest before retracting it back into her body. Meanwhile, CJ watched the whole thing in shock. Even with all his powers he wasn't able to beat the two demons. Yet this strange woman and shown up out of nowhere and beat them without breaking a sweat.

"CJ, right?" CJ snapped out of his little world and turned to the woman, who was now holding the key to his cuffs.

"The one and only." He replied and held his arms out. "Would you mind? These little fuckers are _very_ uncomfortable." The woman chuckled as she unlocked the cuffs. CJ sighed in happiness as he rubbed his wrists, only to wince as he was reminded of the several holes made by Sicari's arrows. His sharp intake of breath drew the woman's attention.

"You're hurt." She commented. "How bad?"

"She shot me a few times. In my side and shoulder." CJ pointed to the areas he had been shot. The woman opened his jacket and inspected his wounds. As she inspected his wounds, he got a better look at her. She looked to be around twenty four or twenty five. Quite attractive. And her curves would definitely turn some heads. What was odd though was that she was wearing jeans and a t-shirt and a light jacket. People in Spira didn't have those kinds of clothes.

"Well the good news, you'll live."

CJ chuckled. "And the bad news?"

"I'm afraid it'll hurt like a bitch until we can find someone to heal it." She gave him an apologetic look. "I'd do it myself, but I only just got to this place."

"It's nothing a little lighting wont fix." At the look she gave him, he explained. "I'm an elemental. I manipulate the elements to my will. And as a benefit, I can absorb lighting to heal my injuries." Using his powers, CJ called a bolt of lighting from the sky and held his uninjured arm up to the sky as a lightning rod. As it hit him, he relished in the healing power it gave him. Ailyn gasped as she saw his wounds close up in front of her.

CJ gave her a weird look. "Who are you exactly? And where are you from?"

She sat down in front of him. "My name is Ailyn Purcell. I'm from Detroit, Michigan. I was brought here recently by some guy named Gabriel and was told to help you."

"Ah, so old Gabe sent you huh?" CJ's face took on a look of concentration. "That means you're probably one of the Chosen." He said to himself, but Ailyn overheard him.

"Excuse me?" She asked in confusion. "One of the Chosen? What the hell is that?"

"I'd tell you to sit down, but you already are." CJ took a deep breath. "Okay, here goes. We are two of six people chosen by six Gods. We are to be trained until we're ready to become Demigods, at which time we will fight the Demigod known as Sin. Once Sin is destroyed we have to kill Yu Yevon, who was once a God but was banished here to Spira with most of his powers bound." Ailyn stared at him for several moments before standing up, dusting herself and walking away.

CJ stood slowly and called out after her. "Hey! Where the hell are you going?"

"I'm going somewhere to find a way out of this place and back to Detroit!" She shouted back as she walked away.

"Are you fucking insane lady? I've been here for months and I _still_ haven't found a way back!" CJ yelled at her. As he said this, she spun around and in an instant was in CJ's face.

"What do you mean you've been trying to find a way back?" She growled.

"I'm guessing ol' Gabe never filled you in eh? My name is Christopher Jackson, but everyone just calls me CJ. I'm from Miami. I was brought here because Sin's soul, the Demigod I told you about, was somehow split and half was sent to Earth. I was there when it first showed up. My best friend and I got sucked up and ended up here."

Ailyn's eyes widened as she took in his story. "Wait, so you're telling me that there's not one, but _two_ Sin's?"

CJ nodded. "That would be correct. And before these demons," He gestured to the two corpses laying on the ground, "Showed up, I was with my friends on a mission to defeat the Sin here in Spira. Thanks for the help by the way."

"Don't mention it." Ailyn said quietly. As CJ started to walk the direction his friends had gone, he noticed that Ailyn hadn't moved.

"You know Ailyn, you can come with me if you want. Once we beat Sin here, I'll be going back." Ailyn's head snapped up.

"Really?" She asked desperately.

"Yes. I promise. And if you don't come with me, just try to stay out of trouble. I'll try to find you once it's all over." CJ gave her a smile before turning and walking away. He had only taken a few steps when he heard a voice call out.

"CJ! Wait for me!"

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

Rikku paced back and forth in the dining room of the inn they found in the middle of the Calm Lands. She let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed her hair. "What if he's hurt? What if they caught him? What if he can't use his powers?"

Chappu put a hand on the blondes shoulder. "Rikku. I've known CJ for almost five years. My brudda will be fine, no doubt about it!"

After a moment Rikku threw up her hands in frustration and kept walking around. "But Chappu, what if he's-"

"Right outside!" Chappu exclaimed happily and ran outside, everyone quickly following. Rikku was the first to reach him. She quickly jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Never do that to me again Chris!" Rikku sobbed. Since she used his real name, he knew she was serious. He held her tightly and stroked her hair.

"Don't worry Firecracker, I promise I'll never do that again. I give you my word." CJ whispered in her ear. She nodded and sniffed as she slowly detached herself from him, allowing him to embrace his best friend.

Chappu grinned as CJ pulled him in. "I knew you'd make it brudda!"

As they separated, CJ scratched his head. "Yeah well, I almost didn't get away. It was only thanks to Ailyn here. She managed to kill both of the demons."

Everyone's eyes settled on the new woman that had shown up right behind CJ. She waved awkwardly to the group. "Um… Hi guys?"

"Everyone, this is Ailyn Purcell. She's from the same place Chappu and I came from and she's agreed to help us fight against Sin." CJ sent a glance to where Yuna stood. "That is, if the Lady Summoner accepts her help?"

Yuna walked up to Ailyn. "Might we have a few words first?" Ailyn nodded and was led away from the group.

CJ turned to Rikku and pulled her in close. He wanted to savor every moment he had with her. He pulled away slightly, causing Rikku to look up. He smiled down at her before kissing her deeply. "I don't care what you say Firecracker, you're stuck with me for a very long time." CJ said quietly as they pulled apart. Rikku blushed and gave him a shy smile.

"Nothing would make me happier." CJ chuckled and leaned in until their foreheads touched. They stayed like that for several minutes until Yuna and Ailyn returned.

"Everyone, I have accepted Ailyn as a Guardian." Yuna announced. CJ nodded to the woman who saved his life, and she nodded back.

"We all need some rest." Auron said. "We will leave for Mt. Gagazet in the morning."

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

Ailyn opened her eyes to find that she was floating clouds. All around her was nothing but white. What was weird was that she didn't even feel like she was floating.

'_What the hell is going on here?'_ She asked herself in wonder as she looked around.

"**Well it should be obvious! You're dead!" **A deep, mysterious voice answered her non verbal question.

"Don't you know it's rude to get in peoples heads without their permission?" Ailyn said as she spun around several times trying to locate the voice. "Not to mention not showing yourself when talking to someone!"

The voice chuckled.** "Very well."** After it spoke, the clouds parted and a large stone platform appeared beneath her. She slowly floated down and landed on it before looking around again.

"So, you say I'm dead? How did that happen?" She asked with a mixture of curiosity and sadness.

"**Don't worry kid, I was just fucking with you." **Ailyn spun around and saw a man standing in front of her. The man had brown hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a white robe tied closed with a white sash., and white pants.

"Umm… And just who the fuck are you?" She asked.

The man grinned and sat down on a chair that appeared out of thin air. **"The name is Marduk, don't wear it out. I'm sure CJ told you about me?"**

Ailyn's eyes widened. "You're really Marduk? Does that mean I'm one of the Chosen?"

"**Actually, yes it does." **Marduk smiled at the young woman. **"And I need your help."**

"You need me to help CJ find the other Chosen, am I right?"

Marduk laughed loudly and clapped his hands. **"You and CJ are so much alike. That's why I love both of you! Yes, that's exactly what I need you to do."**

"Okay. Count me in."

"**Good! Now, as one of the Chosen you will need to be trained by the God that selected you until they deem you ready to become a demigod. Understand?"**

"I think I've got the gist of it."

"**Excellent. Now, if you want to meet the one that Chose you just turn around."**

Ailyn turned around but saw no one. "What the hell are you talking about?" She asked but received no answer. She turned back to face Marduk, but he had suddenly disappeared, and she was somehow now in a Greek training building. All around her were racks full of weapons, shooting targets, and a wooden dummy for close combat training. As she looked around the building, she suddenly heard footsteps from behind her. She spun around, a bone blade springing from her arm as she did. She stopped as she gazed at the man standing before her.

He was well over six feet tall and very muscular. He had shoulder length black hair pulled into a pony tail and piercing silver eyes. The man wore metal coated leather bracers, metal leg guards from his ankles to knees, a metal coated leather skirt, and a metal chestplate that looked to be sculpted from his body.

"**Hello Ailyn." **The man said with a nod. **"My name is Ares, the God of War."**

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

The next day the Guardians were sitting outside the inn checking and double checking their supplies. Rikku and CJ were helping the newest member of their group pack and pick out weapons. Ailyn checked out several small swords and knives before picking a pair of short katanas that criss-crossed in a sheath on her back. There were also two sais in the holster, one on each side.

Ailyn had also purchased new clothes. She was now wearing a white sleeveless shirt with a high collar, a black belt around her ribcage just under her chest, a pair of plain black fingerless gloves, black pants, and knee high boots. As the group sat around packing, a man in purple robes came walking up to the in. When Lulu saw him her eyes widened in shock.

"Father Zuke!" The mage exclaimed.

Zuke smiled and nodded to her. "Long time no see Lulu." He turned to Yuna. "So, you are Yuna?" The Summoner nodded. "You certainly don't look like Maester Kinoc's murderer."

"Excuse me?" CJ said as he stepped forward, placing a hand on the sword he just bought. "That undead bastard Seymour killed him!" Zuke held his hands up in defense.

"I didn't mean anything by it, Master Guardian." Zuke said quickly. "Although, knowing that it was Seymour is very disconcerting…" Yuna stepped forward and placed a hand on CJ's arm slightly calming him down. She turned her attention back to the new man.

"Please, tell us what happened." She asked.

"Maester Mika just issued a personal order. He said that you and your Guardians murdered Maester Kinoc and fled. We are to kill you on sight, or so it says." As Zuke finished CJ drew his sword. Zuke quickly raised his arms again and took several steps back. "Whoa, easy there. I mean no harm."

CJ narrowed his eyes. "How can we be sure?"

"Because even I wouldn't dare go against a Summoner and her Guardians. Especially when there are so many." His gaze swept over the unusually large group of Guardians. "It would be suicide to do by myself."

"I'm watching you." CJ turned and sat down, making Rikku giggle as he pulled her into his lap.

Auron turned his attention to Zuke. "What of Bevelle?"

"Things are calm on the surface, but the depths are turbulent." Zuke sighed. "Also, after the death of Maester Kinoc, Kelk Ronso left Yevon."

"Convenient." Auron said happily. Or as happily as the stoic man could sound. "Getting around will be easier with Yevon in disarray."

"You must be careful my friends. You have been branded traitors of Yevon. You all should avoid temples for the time being."

"Thanks for the warning." CJ said with a slight nod.

Lulu stepped forward. "Father, you came all the way here, just to tell us this?"

Zuke chuckled. "To tell you the truth, I was a little curious to see this Summoner you are guarding. I hope her Pilgrimage goes well."

"Thank you Father." Lulu bowed to the man, who returned with his own.

"I will pray for you all." Was the last thing he said as he turned and headed back in the direction of Bevelle.

"What a strange guy." CJ cocked his head to the side as he watched Zuke walk across the plain. "Who is he anyway?"

Wakka answered. "Until half a year ago, he was a Summoner. Lu' and I were his Guardians, ya?"

"It was a short Pilgrimage." Lulu said with a frown. "He gave up halfway. Here, on this plain. And now he is a monk at the Bevelle Temple."

"That, is pretty shitty." CJ commented then he and Rikku stood up. "Well, lets get this show on the road!"

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

After several hours, the Guardians and their Summoner made it to the northern most part of the Calm Lands where they entered a small canyon.

"So this is the only way to Mt… Gegazat?" CJ asked as he looked around.

"Gagazet. And yes, it's the only way." Auron spoke up.

CJ shot the man a look. "Dude, why do you hardly talk?"

"Why should I talk when there is nothing to speak about?" Auron tilted his glasses slightly and returned the look. CJ just shook his head.

"I'm just sayin' man, no one likes a statue."

"Got that right brudda." Chappu chuckled. "Like that girlfriend you had junior year. What was her name?"

The elemental gave his friend a harsh look. "It was Mira. And there was nothing wrong with her."

Chappu laughed. "Except that she _never_ talked! All you guys did was run off to your room for hours!"

"Shut it!" CJ whispered quickly and put the Crusader in a headlock as Rikku started to tune into their conversation.

"What are you guys talkin' about?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing!" CJ and Chappu said in unison.

"Uh huh…" The blonde narrowed her eyes. "CJ, you better tell me _right now_." She said dangerously.

"Um, we were just talking about, uh, that bridge!" CJ pointed at the wooden bridge they were approaching. "It seems pretty old and we were talking about the possibility of it breaking!" _'Woooo! Safe!'_ Rikku just sighed and shook her head.

Tidus ran up to the side of the gorge and looked at the valley at the far end. "Hey what's down there?"

Lulu walked up next to the blonde. "That path leads to the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth." She said simply.

"Wait, wait. You can _steal_ Fayth?" CJ asked in disbelief. "How the hell can you do that? I thought they were spirits that lived in the temples?"

"They are souls, imprisoned in statues." Yuna informed the elemental. "But they are still just statues."

"It would be pretty hard to get 'em out, ya? But not impossible." Chappu patted his friend on the shoulder before walking towards the bridge. As they started to cross, six Guado appeared in front of them blocking the way.

"What the hell?" CJ exclaimed and drew his sword then turned to Auron. "You weren't kidding when you said they'd chase us all over Spira!" The Guardians were immediately on the defensive and surrounded Yuna in a loose circle.

"Halt!" The tallest Guado shouted. "Summons from Lord Seymour. You all will come with us at once."

"We have nothing to discuss with the Maester." Yuna said as she held her staff in front of her.

Chappu smirked. "So why don't you just get out of our way, ya?"

The tall Guado frowned. "Lord Seymour's commands must be obeyed. You _will_ come" When he finished speaking, ten more Guado appeared behind them.

"Why don't you tell Seymour to go fuck himself?" CJ spat viciously.

"Who is this guy Seymour?" Ailyn asked Chappu quietly.

"He's one of the Maester's of Spira. We've killed him twice but he keeps coming back." Chappu replied.

A short, fat Guado walked over to the edge of the small gorge. "We gave you the chance. Lord Seymour doesn't need you alive." After several seconds everyone could hear loud footsteps coming from the gorge. Not twenty seconds later a huge stone creature climbed out and came up behind the Guardians. It was over twenty feet tall and had extremely long arms, it's hands nearly dragging on the ground.

"Oh fuck me." CJ said as he stared at the monster that was preparing to attack. Then he smirked. "You all can take the Guado, but the big fuck is mine." And with that everyone leapt into battle.

Rikku started off by throwing a flash grenade at a several Guado. After the explosion she and Chappu ran up to the blind Guado and quickly cut them down. Beside them Yuna had summoned Bahamut. The large Aeon was quickly taking out any fiends the Guado's managed to summon, then proceeded to take out the Guado themselves. Bahamut roared and turned to finish off the two remaining Guado, when it was tackled to the ground by a Behemoth. Rikku, Chappu, and Yuna stared at the huge fiend in horror as it managed to fight the powerful Aeon toe to toe.

Across the bridge Auron, Wakka, Ailyn, and Lulu were having a hard time due to the number of Guado, their fiends, and the large stone creature from the gorge. Auron beheaded a dualhorn before slicing it's summoner in two. He heard a shout and turned to see a large fiend, an even larger version of the beast at Macalania Lake, smash into Wakka sending him flying.

Auron was about to rush over, when he saw Ailyn jump on the twelve foot beast from behind. The beast thrashed around for several seconds before managing to grab the new Guardian and threw her into Wakka who had just stood up. Ailyn quickly got to her feet and ran at the fiend. She ducked as it swung at her and slashed at the back of its legs, making it collapse to its knees. Ailyn quickly jumped on its back and placed her hand on the back of the fiends head. Seconds later her bone blade was sticking out of its forehead.

As she pulled her hand from the fiends head Auron noticed that the white thing he saw was actually a large bone coming out of the palm of the womans hand. He gave a slight shudder and turned back to their enemies. The thought of using ones own bones as a weapon like she did creeped Auron out. Not that he would tell anyone of course.

Meanwhile, CJ was having one hell of a time with the large monster. He tried lightning and fire but those didn't work, and there was no water around.

"Shit!" He shouted as he ducked under a very large hand that attempted to swat him into the cliff wall. Off to the side he saw a large Malboro making it's way to where Lulu was healing Wakka. He quickly bolted to her side and with a shout of "Wildfire!" the creature was turned to ash, then he turned to the black mage.

"Lulu, I need you to cast the strongest Water spell you can." He said seriously as he eyed the large creature that was slowly trying to turn around.

Lulu nodded. "Waterga!" A huge jet of water appeared and CJ went to work. Using his hands to concentrate, he formed the water into a very large serpent slightly larger than the monster that was slowly making its way to him.

"Take this bitch!" CJ shouted and the serpent lunged forward, smashing into the beast. It quickly wrapped itself around the beast, securing its arms to its sides before freezing solid. CJ wiped away the sweat then grinned. He started lifting the earth beneath the giants feet slightly so it started walking backwards. This continued until the giant backed up into the cliff wall. As it hit the wall it fell forward and crashed to the ground. As it landed, the ice holding it in place shattered. CJ quickly stuck his arms in the ground and closed his eyes. The ground under the giant suddenly began getting softer and softer until it was just like quicksand, sucking the large monster underground. Once it was completely underground the dirt hardened, trapping the fiend. CJ opened his eyes and grinned when he couldn't see the giant anymore.

"CJ! Help!" Rikku shouted from across the bridge. CJ took off in a dead sprint. When he crossed the bridge he saw Chappu and Rikku facing off against two large, purple furry beasts with four arms, and an even larger version of a dualhorn. The only differences were that this one seemed to be twice as big and had four horns instead of two. CJ launched himself right at one of the purple beasts and sent a lightning covered fist right to its skull. It roared, getting the attention of its friend who came charging to its rescue. CJ ducked and slid his sword from its sheath, slicing the beasts stomach in the process. It spun around and backhanded CJ sending him flying into Chappu. As the two friends stood up, the fiend with four horns came charging at them.

Chappu was about to jump out of the way, but CJ stopped him. "Wait."

"Are you serious brudda?"

"Just wait." Several seconds later. "Move!" With that, they jumped out of the way and the fiend went charging over the edge of the gorge, roaring until it hit the ground.

"That's how its done!" CJ pumped his fist in the air as he shouted. He then turned around and saw the two purple beasts bearing down on Rikku. The one CJ had injured lifted an arm, intent on ending the Al-Bhed's life, when the forgotten Bahamut ripped the fiend off the ground and sent it flying high into the air. The it turned it's attention to the second fiend.

"Bahamut!" Yuna shouted. "Mega Flare!" The Aeon roared and unleashed its most powerful attack on the much smaller fiend, destroying it almost instantly.

"Holy…" CJ started to say.

"Shit." Chappu finished in awe.

CJ turned to his fellow Guardian. "Remind me to never, and I mean _never_, get on Yuna's bad side." Chappu nodded in agreement.

Rikku watched in awe as Bahamut grabbed one of the large fiends attacking her, sending it flying, before using it's most powerful attack on the other. After a few moments she picked herself up and started to dust the dirt off her shorts when she was grabbed from behind and a knife was put to her throat.

"CJ!" The elemental heard Rikku shout again and turned to see her being held by a Guado, a knife to her neck. He heard footsteps and suddenly the rest of the Guardians were at his side.

"Let her go." CJ growled angrily as he gripped his sword.

The Guado smirked. "You will all come with me now. If not, your Summoner will lose a Guardian."

CJ shook his head and put away his sword and started to charge lighting in his hand. "No. We won't."

"Very well then." The Guado grinned evilly and moved to cut the Guardian's throat he suddenly stopped. His grip went slack and he fell backwards. CJ stared at the corpse in anger as Rikku ran to where her friends and grabbed onto him. He held her tight and rubbed her back as he looked to Ailyn who was putting her hand down. Moments before she had shot a small white bullet, CJ assumed it was bone, from her fingers hitting the Guado in the skull.

"Boom, headshot." The newest Guardian said with a small grin that CJ and Chappu both returned.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

"**I say we ask Gabriel's assistance once more." **Skadi said from her seat in the Council Circle.

Veles shook his head. **"He has already brought Ailyn to Spira so she can help CJ in defeating Sin."**

"**But what about Dokujin?" **Skadi said with concern. **"The other Chosen have no idea what is going on. They don't know that they have been picked to defeat Sin and Yevon. And as such, they don't know that one of Hell's best assassins are after them!"**

"**I agree!"** Raijin said with a nod to Skadi. **"If we want to ensure the survival of our Chosen then we need them all together."**

"**Having them together does not always mean they will survive!" **Veles countered.

Loki decided to speak up. **"If we play our cards right Veles, there will be no problems! Tell me, who among you other than Raijin and Ares has contacted your Chosen? I have. And he is progressing at a tremendous rate."**

"**Not all of us are as convincing as you Loki." **Gaia's soft voice echoed through the chamber.

"**Why do you think Marduk has done all the explaining?"** Ares said with a smirk. **"Our job is to train them once they are convinced. Not to do the convincing."**

"**Despite that fact, we still have yet to figure out what to do about Dokujin." **Skadi said impatiently. **"We need to get the rest of the Chosen to Spira to help defeat Sin there. Then we can keep them there until they are ready to go to Earth to defeat the Sin there, as well as Dokujin."**

"**That is the most idiotic thing I've ever heard!" **Veles shouted at the Ice Goddess.

Skadi stood up angrily. **"I don't hear you coming up with any better ideas!"** With that the room erupted into chaos. The Gods and Goddesses began shouting at each other, each one trying to get the others to agree with their plans. After several minutes Marduk reached his breaking point.

"**Enough!" **Marduk roared. Once his fellow celestial beings had quieted, he leaned forward in his seat, placing his chin on his fists. **"I believe I have a solution." **The other Gods went quiet and listened.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

Two days later the group finally began climbing up Mt. Gagazet. As pillars started to appear on the sides of the trail, Kimahri looked around and quietly growled. "This Ronso land."

They walked for several more minutes and began to notice Ronso appearing all around them. None of the Ronso said anything or tried to stop them, but they all glared angrily at Kimahri. They finally entered a large clearing with Ronso all around. Across the clearing was a large stone archway, under which were three Ronso. Two were very large and muscular while the third was older and much smaller, for a Ronso.

Kelk Ronso, flanked by Biran and Yenke, walked towards the Guardians as they entered the clearing. Kelk narrowed his eyes as he stared at them. "Summoner and Guardians. Leave here at once. Gagazet is Ronso land. Sacred mountain of Yevon. The mountain will not bear the footsteps of infidels."

"Enemy of Yevon is enemy of Ronso! Leave traitors!" Biran shouted angrily.

Yuna shook her head in defiance. "I have cast aside Yevon! I follow the temple no more!"

Kelk waved his hand and they were completely surrounded by Ronso. "Then you will die by those words!"

The Guardians immediately surrounded Yuna as they prepared to fight. "So be it." Yuna told the Ronso. "Yevon has warped the teachings and betrayed us all!"

"Nothin but a bunch of low down tricksters, eh?" Wakka said with a smirk.

"Fuckin right." CJ agreed.

"We have no regrets!" Yuna shouted.

Yenke let out a loud growl. "Blasphemers!" Suddenly Biran charged forward at Yuna, but Kimahri jumped in his way. Moments later Biran was in Kimahri's face looking down at him while CJ drew his sword.

"A Summoner and her Guardians…" Kelk muttered quietly to himself.

Lulu stepped forward. "Lord Kelk Ronso, if I may." The Ronso stared at her for several moments before nodding for her to continue. "Have you not also turned your back on Bevelle?"

"But you still guard Gagazet as a Ronso, not a Maester." Auron cut in. "Yuna is much the same."

"She still wants to defeat Yevon and bring the Calm, because she loves Spira. And though the Maester's may want her dead, she still wants to complete her duty." CJ added.

"Elder Kelk!" Biran shouted to the older Ronso. "Let Biran rend them asunder!"

Yenke laughed loudly. "Hahaha! No escape! Not one!"

"No. We will not flee. We will fight and continue on!" Yuna said with determination.

Kelk seemed to be heavily in thought before he replied. "You have been branded a traitor. But still you would fight Sin? Lost to the temple, hated by the people, yet still you continue your Pilgrimage? Everything lost, what do you fight for?"

Yuna raised her head and stared the Ronso in the eye. "I fight for Spira. The people long for the Calm. I can give it to them. It's all I can give. Defeating Sin, ending pain, this I can do."

"Even sacrificing yourself?" Kelk looked surprised then closed his eyes. He was quite for several minutes the he nodded his head. "Ronso! Let them pass." He looked to Yuna. "Summoner Yuna, your will is stronger than steel. Tempered steel that even the mightiest Ronso could not hope to bend. Yuna! We bow to your will. Now go. The sacred heights of Gagazet welcome you." He moved to the side and swept his arm towards the summit of the large mountain.

Yuna walked up to the elder and bowed. "We deeply thank you Lord Kelk Ronso."

As the Guardians passed the former Maester, they each gave him a bow before continuing up the snowy mountain trail. They didn't make it very far before their path was cut off once again by two very familiar Ronso.

"Halt!" Biran shouted.

"Jesus Christ, these guys again? They're almost as bad as Seymour." CJ muttered to Chappu who chuckled.

"Summoner may pass. Guardians may pass. Kimahri not pass!" Biran yelled in anger. "Kimahri shame Ronso brothers. Kimahri forget his birth!"

"Forget his people, forget his mountain. Little Ronso! Weakling Ronso!" Yenke taunted as he stood at Biran's side.

"Mountain hate the weak, hate the small. If you will climb-" Kimahri cut Biran off. "I must prove my strength!"

" Think you will win? You not forget who took your horn! Never forget!" Biran taunted with a smirk.

"Kimahri never beat brother Biran! Never win!" Yenke added.

Kimahri let out an angry growl. "This time I win. I will win!"

"Why you!" Tidus shouted and started to run forward but was stopped when Kimahri put his arm out. "Is this some kind of Ronso thing?"

"Are you sure you don't want any help there big guy?" CJ asked. He knew Kimahri was a great fighter, but there were many factors that could lead to his possible defeat.

"Kimahri problem." Was all the Ronso said as he stepped away from the group and brandished his spear.

"Biran rend you asunder!" Biran roared and charged Kimahri. Kimahri used his spear to block Biran's first strike then delivered a kick to his opponents midsection. Biran knocked away Kimahri's kick, ducked under the spear, and moved to take out Kimahri's legs. The smaller Ronso jumped, slamming his foot into Biran's face, knocking him flat on his back. Biran growled as he stood up then charged again. Kimahri thrust out his spear then kneed Biran in the face as he ducked under the spear.

"Hot damn look at the big guy go!" CJ cheered the silent Ronso on from the sidelines.

As Biran tried to get up again, Kimahri delivered a vicious kick to the side of his head dropping the larger Ronso like a load of bricks. From the other side, Yenke watched, wide-eyed by Kimahri's impressive skills.

"Hornless, hornless!" Yenke shouted as he took his turn charging the small Ronso. Kimahri turned, planted a foot in Yenke's face then, while Yenke was in the air, Kimahri slammed his fist into the Ronso's chest sending him crashing into the snow. Yenke groaned and tried to get up but was stopped when Kimahri smashed the butt of his spear in the side of his head.

"Well that about wraps this up, ya?" Chappu said cheerfully as Kimahri finished the fight. The Ronso said nothing as he helped the two Ronso to their feet.

"Kimahri is strong." Biran said quietly as he stood up. "Biran is happy." With that he turned and shouted at the snow capped mountain. "Sacred Mt. Gagazet! I honor the name of strong warrior who defeats Biran! Remember always Gagazet, that name is Kimahri!"

Yenke moved to Biran's side. "Mountain knows Kimahri strong. Kimahri may pass." Kimahri said nothing to his fellow Ronso as he lead the Guardians and their Summoner up the trail.

"Will you look at that? He just won back his Ronso pride and still won't say a word." CJ said as he shook his head. "Amazing."

"Summoner!" Biran called out to Yuna before they got too far. "We Ronso will stop pursuers from temple."

"Truly?" Yuna asked in hope and surprise.

Biran nodded. "Penance for breaking Kimahri's horn long ago." He said with regret.

"We crush enemies following behind." Yenke said as he waved his hand then made a fist. "Kimahri crush enemies standing before."

"You are most fortunate Summoner." Biran told Yuna.

"I thank you." Yuna she said gratefully with a bow.

"Ronso will shine your statue brightest." Yenke told Yuna as Biran turned away, making her blush heavily.

"Thank you, but I fear no one will make a statue for a traitor such as I am." Yuna said to him sadly.

"Then Ronso will make!" Biran told her as he looked over his shoulder.

"With grand horn on head!" Yenke exclaimed happily. Yuna grinned and chuckled at the compliment.

"That would be wonderful." Yuna said happily with a large smile.

Chappu smirked as he nudged CJ. "Hey, maybe then Tidus could get some. Since she'd so _horny_!" Yuna and Tidus shared a look before blushing heavily and looking away.

"Cut it out you two!" Ailyn and Rikku said as they both slapped the two friends on the back of their heads. They started walking once more but they were stopped again as Ronso began appearing around them.

"Summoner Yuna!" Biran yelled, stepping forward from all the Ronso. _'Aww fuck what now?'_ CJ silently wondered. As if they heard his thoughts, the Ronso answered in the form of the hymn of the Fayth. And yet, despite their rough voices, it sounded surprisingly good. Once the song was done, the Ronso disappeared like ghosts into the snow.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

"Mind if we join you?" CJ asked as he, Chappu, and Rikku approached Ailyn. The group stopped for the night and set up camp in a small cave right off the trail up Gagazet.

Ailyn took a drag from a cigarette. She had managed to bring a pack with her when Gabriel brought her to Spira. She blew out the smoke and shrugged. "Sure why not?"

Chappu and CJ took seats on the ground next to her while Rikku waited for CJ to get comfortable before sitting in his lap. Ailyn raised a questioning eyebrow before taking another drag.

"You have another one of those?" CJ asked hopefully. Ailyn took out her pack and tossed it to him. He took one out, put it in his mouth, and used a small flame from his hand to light it. He took a long drag. "Fuck that's good. I haven't smoked in months."

As CJ exhaled, Rikku covered her nose and made a face. "How can you stand those things?"

"Practice. Lots and lots of practice." CJ said with a grin and passed the cancer stick to Chappu who took a deep drag. "If there's three things in life I cant live without, it's alcohol, Lulu, and cigarettes." Chappu said happily as he leaned against the cave wall.

"So, Ailyn. I've been extremely curious. What exactly are your abilities?" Rikku asked.

"I can harden my bones so they don't break, I can use them as weapons, and I can move really fast." Ailyn replied between drags.

Rikku looked a little queasy at the thought. "Does it hurt at all when you use that?"

The woman shook her head. "It did at first, but over the years I just got used to it. I don't even feel it anymore."

"That kind of reminds me of my powers." CJ commented. "At first whenever I was hit with electricity it would hurt like a bitch. But now I'm so used to it that it doesn't hurt anymore.

"What exactly are your abilities CJ?" Ailyn questioned.

"Well you already know I can use lightning to heal. I can manipulate all the elements around me. Earth, fire, water, ice, lightning. You name it, I can use it." CJ said with a grin. "I can also go underground and move around."

Rikku and Ailyn both gave him curious looks. "What do you mean?" Rikku asked.

"Well like at Bevelle. I pretty much merge myself with the earth and can move around. I can 'see' as well."

"How can you see?" Ailyn asked. CJ could tell he had both hers and Rikku's attention.

"Well I don't really see, its more like I use vibrations from everything in and above ground to give me a clear picture of what's going on." CJ said simply. No more questions were asked so CJ and Chappu finished the smoke. "Well, I think it's time for bed. We have an early start tomorrow."

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

That night CJ 'woke up' in an unfamiliar place. Normally whenever he went to bed he would end up in the same ancient Japanese room and would train with Raijin. This time as he looked around he noticed he was in a huge room made of ice. As he looked around he saw huge ice pillars holding up the roof. Each of the pillars was carved into a different animal or fiend. At the far end of the room he saw two people. One was the Blue Man Group groupie, Skadi, and another figure. As he walked closer he noticed it was a male. A rather short male. CJ guessed he had to be around five and a half feet tall. He had short blonde hair with ice blue tips and was rather skinny.

"**Thank you for joining us, Christopher." **Skadi said with a nod as he drew closer.

CJ nodded back before asking his question. "Umm… No offense but, why am I hear? I'm supposed to be training with Raijin."

"**And we will still be training!"** CJ spun around and saw the Lighting God walking towards him. CJ glanced over the Gods shoulder and saw Ares and more surprisingly, Ailyn. **"But first, we have much to discuss." **Once Ailyn and Ares made it to them, the Gods all took seats on their respective thrones while CJ, Ailyn, and the other male took their places on small chairs.

"**Now, CJ, what do you know of what's going on in your world?"** Raijin asked as he looked at his student.

"I know that Sin is currently there and trying to destroy it." CJ replied. "I also know that an assassin from Hell, Dokujin, was summoned by Yevon to hunt down the other Chosen."

"**Very good." **Skadi said with a smile. **"First off, CJ, Ailyn. This young man is Tyler Ross."** She gestured to the man sitting with them.** "He is from a place called Massachusetts. Tyler, this is Ailyn,"** The bone manipulator nodded.** "And this is CJ." **CJ grinned.

"Whats up man."

"**Now, as for why you are all here. You all know that there are only six of you Chosen, correct?"** Ares asked calmly getting nods from the Chosen. **"Since there are only six of you, your survival is our top priority as gods. And as such, we have decided that Gabriel will transport Tyler here to Spira to help you, and your friends, in your quest to defeat Sin."**

"What about the other three?" Tyler asked in a quiet voice.

"**They will remain in your world and seek out a way to defeat Sin there." **Raijin said seriously. **"Loki has been training his Chosen for quite sometime while Veles and Gaia have only just begun. Loki has instructed his Chosen to find the other two. Once they are all together, they will search for ways of defeating Sin until you three return to help."**

"Didn't you also mention there is an assassin after us?" Ailyn asked.

Ares nodded. **"Yes there is. But Dokujin is currently in your world. The other Gods will be helping their Chosen in avoiding him at all costs. It will take all of you to beat him."**

"Weren't Sicari and Hakaisha also assassins?" CJ questioned. This Dokujin was supposed to be the one of the best assassins from Hell.

"**Yes they were," **Skadi nodded. **"But even they would have a hard time taking down Dokujin together. That's why we brought you all here. We will be training you as a team. You will learn each others abilities, your strengths and weaknesses, how each other thinks. By the end, even Dokujin will have a hard time taking the three of you on together."**

CJ grinned as he rubbed his hands together. He looked at Ailyn and Tyler before turning to the Gods. "When do we start?"

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

As the group trudged through the snow CJ couldn't help but think of how close they were to finally beating Sin. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice when Rikku and Tidus, who were ahead of him, had stopped. He walked right into Rikku sending her to the ground.

"Oh fuck! Sorry Firecracker I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." CJ apologized as he helped his girlfriend to her feet.

Rikku just giggled and put a handful of snow in his face. "No problem." The three of them laughed for a few moments before going silent.

"Zanarkand is on the other side, you know?" Rikku said quietly. CJ wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Yeah, we know." The elemental replied just as quiet.

"Yuna's gonna get the final Aeon, you know?"

CJ kissed her forehead. "Not if I have anything to do with it."

"But what are we gonna do?" Rikku said, obviously distressed. "I still haven't thought of anything…"

"Yeah, neither have I." Tidus said sadly as he kicked the snow.

Rikku looked up at CJ with sad eyes. "What are we gonna do?"

"We'll do something!" Tidus spoke up. "We just don't know enough yet. Until we do, we can't really help Yuna. Lets go to Zanarkand. We'll find something there. It'll all come together, I know it!"

"Oh, so _now_ you're Mr. Confident?" CJ said with a smirk.

"Star player of the Zanarkand Abes! Didn't anyone tell you?" CJ and Rikku laughed a little then jokingly gave him small bows. When they came back up Rikku gasped in horror.

"Hey, what's wrong?" CJ asked. Before Rikku could respond he heard an all to familiar voice.

"Ah, the son of Jecht."

CJ clenched his fists in anger. "Seymour. Why won't you just die?" The elemental asked as he turned around.

"So, the son of Jecht _and_ the annoying elemental. Fate smiles upon me today." Seymour said with an evil grin.

"Rikku, run and get the others. Now." The tone in CJ's voice left no room for argument. Rikku nodded and took off down the path the other Guardians had gone. "What do you want Seymour?"

Seymour let out an ominous laugh that made CJ shiver. "It's simple. I just want you to die."

"Not if I can help it!" Tidus shouted and drew his sword.

"Save some for Kimahri!" CJ heard footsteps and seconds later Kimahri was at his side followed by Chappu and Ailyn. The rest of the Guardians stood between CJ and Tidus.

"Yuna, do it now." CJ said seriously. Yuna nodded and started to do a sending.

"A sending? For me?" Seymour asked humorously. "So soon?"

CJ growled. "She should've sent you back at Macalania."

"But then I wouldn't have been able to bring along my friends." Seymour smirked. "I believe you already know them quite well."

"But, I killed you! Both of you!" Ailyn gasped in shock as two figures emerged from the shadows behind Seymour. As Hakaisha stepped into the light he raised his head to the sky and roared as loud as he could, making the bone user shiver in fear.

"Yes, you did you little bitch." Sicari scowled as she stepped into the open. "So allow us to return the favor!"

"I want the two of you to handle the elemental and the woman." Seymour told the demons. "The rest of the Guardians, and the Summoner are mine. Do you understand?" The demons nodded. "Good."

Tidus yelled in anger and ran at Seymour. "You're mine you freak!"

Seymour just chuckled as a large flying machina appeared behind him. It looked like the back half of a fish skeleton. It had two long arms in the front and two huge swords on its back. In one of the hands was an enormous spear As Tidus got closer to Seymour, he floated up into the air and began glowing. Suddenly the light shot into the machina. Once the light faded away, everyone could see how Seymour had fused with the machina.

"This time there will be no escape!" Seymour roared and began his attack.

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**


	8. Not a chapter unfortunately

**Author's Note**

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(**Rion_Eci**: While I may not be writing as much, reality and life has been kicking my ass, I still believe that whoever is in charge of this site is most definitely in the wrong. If they really wanted to do something, put up a filter for any stories that have lemons. Yes, some people may not like to read stories like that. But a lot of people also don't like reading stories with slash. Personally, I don't like reading those kinds of stories. I have nothing against them, but I'd rather not read about it. Why not put up a filter for that? Back to stories with lemons. Wouldn't it just be easier for everyone to just use a filter, or make it so you have an account to read stories like that, rather than just deleting authors stories without warning?)

topic/111772/63683250/1/63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

ruto-kun-nata-chan

The above are the views of me and other few readers that we wish to get across to the administration... it is for them to consider to take our views or not... so please no reviews and flaming and spamming and so on...


End file.
